Diamond In The Rough
by VDE
Summary: Namikaze Minato, seorang pemuda yang selalu menjalani kehidupan secara monoton. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu mewarnai dunia stagnantnya. AU Sho-Ai MinaNaru  My first fic! RnR! PENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Umm… halo, minna. Saya author baru di fandom Naruto ini. Mohon bimbingannya. XD

Uhh… Saya tahu bahwa fic ini sepertinya tidak lazim mengingat pairnya adalah MinaNaru atau bisa disebut Namikazecest. Tapi tenanglah, fic ini adalah AU (Alternative Universe) Minato dan Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Dan jika Anda tak menyukai pair ini, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini. Saya tak akan menghiraukan flame yang isinya hanya menghina soal pairingnya saja. Karena flame seperti itu menurut saya kurang bijak. ^^

**Warning : AU, amatir, mungkin typo. Bagi yang tidak suka sho-ai atau yaoi atau boyxboy, segeralah menyingkir! ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Story by: Viero Eclipse**

**-Chapter 1-**

Seorang pemuda berdiri tegap dalam kerumunan eksistensi. Guratan masa itu sungguh membuatnya tenggelam dalam kepenatan nalar. Sebuah rutinitas monoton haruslah selalu ia jalani. Meski kata hati dan perasaan segan, masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Rambut pirang keemasannya tergerai pasrah. Tubuh seakan lunglai berkat desakan kerumunan orang di sekitarnya. Helaan napasnya memberat. Tidak nyaman, sakit kepala, terjangkit stress, semua melebur menjadi satu. Yang bisa ia lakukan, hanyalah mempererat genggaman tangannya pada seuntai pegangan bis. Inilah akibatnya jika ia terlambat 5 menit saja di halte bis.

Sungguh nasib.

"Sial. Aku sudah terlambat 20 menit. Tsunade pasti akan marah padaku." keluhan terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu. Pikirannya mengalami _falter_ akibat rasa cemas yang tersugesti dalam dirinya sendiri. Namikaze Minato mungkin tak pernah menyangka bahwa profesinya sebagai pegawai di salah satu perusahaan swasta di Konoha tidaklah selalu menyenangkan. Terkadang, ia berpikir bahwa balutan jas hitam formal yang ia kenakan setiap kali bekerja selalu membuatnya tampak terlihat bodoh. Ia tak bisa mengelak. Pekerja kantoran harus berpenampilan rapi. Itu adalah aturannya.

"Ayo, silahkan dipilih! Kacang-kacang! Minum! Mainan!" seorang penjual makanan keliling mendadak terlihat berjalan menjajakan dagangannya kepada para penumpang bis. Kedua mata biru _cobalt_ milik Minato lekas menatap ke arah sekelilingnya. Sama saja. Rangkaian pemandangan yang ia lihat setiap harinya sungguh tak memiliki satupun perbedaan. Beberapa penumpang lain saling tak peduli. Acuh tak acuh. Sesekali terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Tak langka pula menemukan beberapa orang yang tenggelam dalam lamunan. Itulah manusia. Makhluk sosial yang terkadang terlihat lebih individualis dari kelihatannya. Minato takkan menafikkan hal itu. Karena ia merupakan eksistensi yang juga masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tuan, maukah Anda membeli dagangan saya lagi?"

Dan kini, berdirilah Sang penjual makanan keliling itu di hadapan Minato. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Jika penjual itu tak mampu menjual dagangannya, ia pasti akan memohon pada Minato untuk membeli sebagian dari dagangannya.

Mengapa harus Minato?

Hal itu karena Minato adalah seorang pemuda dengan hati putih selapuk kapas bertitahkan mutiara belas kasih yang berlimpah. Gambaran kebaikan Minato mungkin terkesan begitu redudansi, tapi fakta sungguh tak bisa dirubah lagi. Itulah realitas yang terjadi dan Minato seakan tenggelam dalam sirkulasi _dejavu_ yang berkepanjangan akibat rutinitas klise yang ia jalani itu.

"Apa tak ada jajanan lain selain kacang?" tanya Minato. Penjual makanan itu lekas mengeluarkan dagangannya yang lain.

"Saya juga menjual beberapa minuman penambah stamina jika Anda berkenan." Minato tampak skeptis dalam mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Ia ingin membeli beberapa jajanan untuk ia berikan kepada Tsunade agar atasannya itu terlalu marah karena keterlambatannya di kantor. Tapi ia tak mungkin membelikannya kacang. Selain jajanan itu tidak terlalu elit, Minato tak ingin lagi indra pendengarannya menjadi rusak hanya karena terhantam jeritan Tsunade saat timbunan jerawat muncul di paras wanita itu. Dan jangan lupakan juga bahwa Minato pernah tereksekusi hukuman rajam kacang di seluruh tubuhnya sebagai bentuk kekesalan Tsunade. Percayalah, bahwa Tsunade yang sedang marah, sama artinya dengan mimpi buruk.

"Aku beli minuman kesehatan saja."

"Apa Anda tak ingin membeli sebotol jamu awet muda buatan istri saya, Tuan?"

"Ah... Tidak perlu. Aku takut jika aku membelikan atasanku minuman itu, ia akan menjadi tersinggung dan mengira bahwa aku menganggapnya sebagai wanita tua. Beliau sangat sensitif dengan masalah penampilan." Sang penjual itu hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Minato. Sungguh, Minato benar-benar tak ingin mengambil resiko terburuk. Tsunade merajam sekujur tubuhnya dengan ratusan kulit kacang itu sudah cukup menyakitkan. Apalagi jika wanita itu merajamnya dengan botol-botol jamu awet muda. Sungguh, Minato tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan." penjual itu pada akhirnya lekas berlalu. Minato menghela napasnya sejenak.

Ini akan menjadi hari monoton yang sangat panjang.

* * *

"Bagus, Minato. Kau sangat menjunjung tinggi budaya terlambatmu itu. Bagus sekali. Lanjutkan!"

Pernyataan sarkastik itu teralun dengan begitu sentimental dari mulut seorang wanita yang kini terlihat duduk tepat di atas meja kerja Minato. Kedua tangan ia silakan di dadanya. Tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa muak kini telah menjadi pemandangan yang harus dilihat Minato. Monotonitas kedua akan segera dimulai.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunade-san. Tadi aku..."

"Sudahlah, tak perlu alasan! Aku bosan mendengarkan ceramahmu tentang alarm jam yang tak berfungsi, ketinggalan bis, terlena dalam laundry, kurang tidur sampai-sampai kau terlelap di toilet, terlalu terpukau dengan kicauan burung di pagi hari sehingga kau lupa waktu, terlarut dalam acara berbagi kasih dengan penjual makanan di bis, ikut arisan massal dengan para ibu-ibu..."

"Uhh... Ikut arisan massal dengan ibu-ibu itu bukan alasanku, Tsunade-san. Itu tema ceramah keterlambatan Kakashi."

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku tak mau tahu lagi! Bagiku, kalian semua sama saja! Apapun yang terjadi, tetap saja kau tak bisa meremehkan pekerjaanmu, Minato! Setidaknya kau bisa memikirkan bagaimana kinerja pegawai yang profesional!" dengan perasaan kesal, Tsunade pun beranjak dari meja kerja Minato dan langsung meletakkan tumpukan berkas tepat di hadapan Minato. Pemuda itu terlihat pucat seketika.

"Ini..."

"Ini adalah berkas yang harus kau selesaikan laporannya hanya dalam waktu 3 jam saja."

"A-Apa? Semua ini dalam 3 jam!"

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tatapan pembunuh dari Tsunade semakin membuat Minato berparas horor. Sungguh, tugasnya kali ini benar-benar jauh dari kata realistis.

"Ti-Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Jika sudah selesai, serahkan seluruh berkas laporan itu padaku."

"Tu-Tunggu..."

BRAAKK!

Belum sempat Minato mengatakan maksudnya, Atasannya itu sudah berlalu pergi dan menutup pintu ruangannya dengan amat kasar. Setelah momen menegangkan itu berlalu, hanya menyandarkan diri di kursilah yang dapat ia lakukan. Ia pun mulai memijat dahinya perlahan-lahan.

'Aku tahu bahwa kewajibanku ini masih belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa bahwa semua ini cukup berat bagiku.' keluhan itu terjerit pilu di dalam sanubari Minato. Lelah. Kedua mata biru langitnya itu terlihat begitu lelah. Sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan berkas-berkas keji yang ada di atas meja. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ya, inilah dia. Inilah dunianya. Selamat datang dalam dunia Namikaze Minato.

_Konoha Godaime Corporation_

Sebuah perusahaan swasta tempat Namikaze Minato bekerja dan memperjuangkan hidup. Di usianya yang kini telah menginjak 23 tahun, ia pun berusaha untuk merintis karirnya sematang mungkin. Dengan berbekal gelar sarjana dan beberapa piagam penghargaan akademiknya, Minato bisa dengan mudah diterima bekerja di salah satu perusahaan swasta terprospek di Konoha itu.

Meski begitu, monotonitasnya tidaklah selalu berjalan mulus. Sebelumnya, Minato hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang hidup secara nomaden. Ia berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain sendirian. Ia sudah cukup mandiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Dan ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyusahkan orang tuanya. Justru sebaliknya, ia senang jika ia dapat membuat orang tuanya bangga akan kesuksesannya. Ia memang merupakan seorang pemuda yang sangat jujur dan bertanggung jawab.

Menjadi seorang pemuda yang biasa saja, bukan berarti Minato tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun. Selain ia dikenal sebagai orang yang cukup cerdas dan berbakat, ia juga dianugerahi serangkaian fisik yang cukup sempurna. Ia cukup beruntung memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan diiringi dengan postur tubuh yang ideal. Tak heran jika banyak sekali wanita atau bahkan pria, yang mengelu-elukan dirinya dan menjadikan figurnya sebagai sosok pujaan. Dan hal itu bukanlah sebuah kebanggaan di mata Minato. Tapi justru menjadi serangkaian benih-benih masalah yang merepotkan. Ibarat sebuah jalan yang harus kita lalui. Terdapat banyak kerikil dan terjal yang harus kita lalui juga. Ya, meski hidup monoton sekalipun, selamanya tak akan selalu berjalan lurus. Terkadang, ingin sekali Minato menjadi orang yang sederhana tanpa harus memiliki kelebihan-kelebihan seperti ini. Namun, ia pun berpikir, jikalau ia tak memiliki kelebihan apapun, mungkin hidupnya juga tak akan selancar sekarang. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang ia dapatkan selama ini.

"Kakashi-san, jangan lupa untuk meminta tanda tangan Minato-sama untukku!"

"Aku juga! Jangan lupa requestku! Aku ingin mendapatkan foto Minato-san dengan kostum Bruce Lee~"

"Sampaikan isi hatiku bahwa aku cinta padanya sampai mati!"

"Aku menginginkan rekaman suara seksinya saat ia bernyanyi di dalam WC!"

"Aku ingin mengoleksi celana dalamnya!"

...

...

_What the..._

BRAAKK!

Dalam sekejap mata, pintu ruangan Minato kembali terbuka dengan cukup brutal. Baru saja ia memikirkan kelebihan fisiknya, bukti nyata itu datang. Seorang pemuda berambut kelabu dengan wajah yang tertutup masker, terlihat berjuang keras untuk mempertahan nyawa di tengah-tengah kerumunan para wanita di depan pintu. Hatake Kakashi, pria itu seakan menjadi benteng pelindung bagi Minato. Karena jika pria berambut kelabu itu tak menahan para wanita di luar sana, mungkin saat ini Minato sudah menjadi santapan para wanita-wanita liar itu.

"I-Itu Minato-sama! Kyaaaa~ Minato-sama! _I luph u full_!"

"KYAAAAAAA~"

Respon gila membumbung tinggi ke titik supremasi dikarenakan setitik stimulus yang tak terlalu _significant._ Melihat seorang Namikaze Minato yang terduduk di atas meja kerjanya dalam keadaan pucat saja sudah membuat para karyawati yang bekerja di Godaime _Corporation_ meronta liar. Jeritan ala _fangirl_ semakin memasuki oktaf tertinggi. Bahkan lengkingannya cukup mampu membuat telinga Kakashi mengalami pendarahan hebat, Sang Direktur utama yakni Tsunade, mendadak menderita sakit gigi, para _cleaning_ servis kaum manula mendadak terserang penyakit jantung dan seekor anak anjing imut tak berdosa yang kebetulan melintas di depan gedung Godaime _Corporation_ mendadak sekarat. Sungguh kasihan sekali.

"AARRGH! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hah! Cepat kembali bekerja!" dan jangan salahkan jika kini Tsunade mendadak marah besar seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya layaknya petinju dunia. Aura kemarahan Sang Direktur utama itu cukup mampu untuk membuat segenap _fangirl_ Minato ketakutan dan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Distopia berakhir. Dan nyawa Kakashi pun pada akhirnya tertolong.

"Kakashi, apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan Minato? Apa laporan yang kuberikan sudah kau fiksasikan, hah?" Tsunade tampak skeptis. Kakashi hanya dapat menjawab dengan begitu lemah.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan sebagian, Tsunade-sama. Aku menghadap Minato karena ingin menyerahkan beberapa perincian keuangan. Itu saja."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau jangan masuk ke ruangan Minato jika tak ada urusan penting. Teriakan-teriakan girang mereka sudah hampir membuatku gila." keluh Tsunade.

Kakashi pun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah. Sekarang, aku akan pergi mencari Shizune. Sepertinya telah terjadi keretakan dalam gigiku. Sialan!" Tsunade pun pada akhirnya berlalu dengan emosi yang labil. Kakashi menghela napasnya tanda lega. Setelah menutup pintu, ia pun disambut tatapan skeptis Minato.

"Ada perlu apa, Kakashi?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan laporan ini. Aku sungguh heran, bagaimana kau bisa melarikan diri dari para wanita iblis itu. Kian hari, mereka semakin menakutkan saja."

Keluhan Kakashi membuat Minato tertawa. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum seraya berkata, "Aku selalu kabur melalui pintu darurat. Dan jangan lupa bahwa aku adalah mantan juara utama pelari maraton tercepat semenjak SMA dulu. Aku bisa saja dengan mudah kabur dari serbuan mereka."

Kakashi terkekeh perlahan. Rajutan kenangan masa lalu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"Haha, tentu aku tak akan pernah melupakan gelarmu dulu, senpai. Namikaze Minato Sang _Konoha's yellow flash_." Minato tertawa mendengar itu.

"Maafkan aku atas segala kekacauan yang menimpamu hari ini, Kakashi. Jujur saja, aku juga tak ingin mendapat perlakuan berlebihan seperti ini dari mereka." Kakashi menggelengkan kepala sejenak.

"Tak masalah, senpai. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini," Kakashi pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya. "Oh ya, tolong sampaikan pada Jiraiya bahwa aku masih menunggu buku _Icha-icha paradise_ edisi berikutnya." pungkas Kakashi seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Minato pun lekas menahan pria berambut kelabu itu.

"Tunggu Kakashi, Sebelum kau pergi, ambilah ini." Pria berambut emas itu menyodorkan sesuatu. Kakashi tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu minuman kesehatan yang kubeli dari pedagang makanan di bis tadi. Tadinya hendak kuberikan kepada Tsunade. Tapi sepertinya, kau lebih membutuhkan itu."

"Huh? minuman kesehatan?" Kakashi menatap lekat-lekat sebotol cairan kental berwarna hijau yang kini sudah berada di genggamannya. Minato mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Semoga saja minuman itu bisa membuatmu tampak lebih bersemangat, Kakashi. Aku sangat prihatin dengan keadaanmu. Kau sudah terlihat seperti orang yang tak punya semangat hidup." Kakashi memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. Ia semakin tak paham dengan pola pikir senpainya itu. Apa Minato tak merasa bahwa perkataannya tadi sedikit membuat Kakashi tersinggung? Kakashi tampak lebih emo dari biasanya.

"Terima kasih, senpai." dan Kakashi pun lekas berlalu pergi. Semenjak itu, ia pun mulai berpikir untuk mengganti masker hitamnya dengan warna pink supaya ia terlihat lebih hidup.

* * *

"Hei, anak sialan! Cepat serahkan barang-barang hasil curianmu tadi padaku! Cepat!"

"Ba-Baik, Tuan."

Dalam untaian masa yang bersamaan, terlihatlah siluet realitas yang seakan bertolak belakang. Beberapa anak terlihat memaparkan ekspresi takut tatkala Orochimaru beserta Kabuto dan komplotan preman-preman yang lain tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka. Selamat datang dalam kehidupan anak jalanan, dimana rona perlakuan keras seakan menjadi sebuah tekstur kehidupan bagi para insan manusia yang menjalaninya. Perlakuan lembut hampir mustahil. Keras, sulit, berat dan menyakitkan. Empat kata itu seakan menjadi simbolik akan rumitnya enigma kehidupan liar itu. Hukum rimba berlaku. Yang kuat akan selalu mendominasi komunitas lemah.

"Apa ini? Hanya segini saja hasil yang kalian dapatkan!" geraman Orochimaru menggelegar terselimuti ancaman keras. Konohamaru dan beberapa anak jalanan yang lainnya semakin tenggelam dalam rasa takut.

"Ma-Maafkan kami, Tuan Orochimaru. Hanya inilah yang bisa kami hasilkan." buliran air mata sudah tak mampu lagi terbendung. Paras lelaki mungil itu terlihat rapuh. Orochimaru semakin kesal dengan pemandangan yang sangat menjijikkan baginya itu.

"Aarrgghh! Sudah! Jangan cengeng! Akan kupatahkan leher kalian semua jika kalian tidak mau diam!"

Usaha pimpinan preman berambut hitam panjang itu tidaklah menuai sukses. Ancaman keji itu semakin membuat tangisan Konohamaru dan kawan-kawannya yang lain menjadi semakin nyaring. Sungguh berisik! Orochimaru kehabisan kesabaran.

"Sudah cukup! Akan kuhabisi kalian semua sekarang juga!"

"Hentikan, Orochimaru!"

Seruan itu membuat semuanya terkejut. Masa kegentingan itu terintervensi oleh adanya seorang interuptor. Konohamaru dan yang lainnya terbelalak. Penyelamat mereka telah datang.

"Ka-Kakak..."

"Apa maumu, hah! Jangan berani halangi aku kalau kau masih belum bosan hidup!" gertak Orochimaru emosi. Interuptor itu kini berbalik menatap tajam ke arah pimpinan preman berambut panjang itu.

"Jangan sakiti mereka, Orochimaru. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Kau tak bisa mengancam mereka seenaknya!" tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun yang terpancar dalam raut interuptor itu. Hal itu membuat Orochimaru tersenyum sinis tanda remeh.

"Hah, jangan sakiti mereka katamu? Apa maksudmu? Lihatlah hasil yang mereka dapatkan! Hasil sekecil ini tak akan cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami!"

Interuptor yang ternyata hanyalah seorang remaja pria itu terdiam sejenak. Kedua mata birunya berangsur pilu saat dihadapkan dengan ekspresi takut yang terpancar di paras Konohamaru dan anak-anak yang lainnya. Mereka membutuhkan perlindungan darinya. Tanpa menimbang-nimbang lagi, ia lekas menatap serius ke arah Orochimaru dengan penuh determinasi.

"Biarkanlah aku yang menggantikan tugas mereka dalam mencuri. Aku bersedia mencuri sesuatu untukmu, asal kau bersedia melepaskan mereka."

Suara tawa meledak dari mulut Orochimaru. Ia sungguh puas karena telah berhasil mempermainkan titik kelemahan seseorang demi kepentingan pribadinya. Hal ini akan sangat menguntungkannya mengingat interuptor yang ada di hadapannya itu bukanlah pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja. Ia juga merupakan seorang anak jalanan yang mencoba bertahan hidup dengan mencuri. Dan ia juga merupakan salah seorang pencuri terhandal di wilayah sini. Orochimaru tersenyum, berharap bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan hasil curian yang lebih banyak dan berharga lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, Aku setuju. Serahkan hasil curianmu sore nanti di tempat ini. Aku menunggumu."

* * *

"Minato! Cepat berlarilah ke arah pintu darurat! Disana sudah aman!"

"Hah... hhah... A-Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Obito!" Minato terlihat terengah-engah. Ia berusaha kabur dari kejaran para karyawati yang menyebut-nyebut diri mereka sebagai penggemar pria berambut emas itu. Opini Kakashi ternyata benar. Kumpulan budak pemuja figur obsesi itu semakin lama semakin mengerikan saja.

"Minato-san! Tunggu kami! Jangan kabur!" suara puluhan hentakan kaki semakin mendekat. Minato tak berani menghadap belakang.

"Demi Jassin! Apa dosaku sampai-sampai aku selalu mengalami nasib seperti ini?" Minato hanya dapat mengeluh pasrah. Selesai dari bekerja, sepertinya ia tak bisa semudah itu bernapas lega. Pasalnya, ia haruslah melalui satu lagi ujian baru. Yakni pulang dengan selamat.

"Minato-san! Jangan lari!"

"Whooaaa! Ha-Halte bis! Tolong aku!" Minato terlarut dalam histeria. Ia tak mampu mengendalikan sikapnya sendiri. Tak ada waktu memikirkan etika. Masa bodoh dengan karisma. Keselamatan jiwa adalah prioritas utama!

"Akhirnya Kami-sama! Aku selamat!" doa Minato terjawab. Bis tiba di halte tepat pada waktunya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia bergegas menaiki alat transportasi itu. Kerumunan _fangirl_ yang mengejarnya terlihat memasuki masa frustasi.

"Minato-sama!"

"_Bye-bye_~" pria tampan itu tertawa lega seraya melambaikan tangan dari balik jendela bis. Terkadang, ada kalanya juga ia menganggap semua rutinitas klise ini sebagai hiburan. Sungguh nista memang tertawa melihat penderitaan orang lain, tapi apa mau dikata? Reaktor humoris dalam diri Minato terespon dengan refleksnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia berdiri lagi seraya menggenggam erat pegangan bis. Harapan agar ia bisa cepat tiba ke rumah semakin memuncak. Tunggu sebentar. Rumah? Ah, lupakan. Minato belum memiliki rumah sendiri. Nomaden sama saja dengan berkelana. Ia memilih tinggal di sebuah apartement. Meski ia yakin bahwa dengan seluruh penghasilan kerjanya, ia bisa saja membeli sebuah rumah mewah ataupun mobil sekalipun, tetap saja ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan penghasilannya dan mencoba hidup sesederhana mungkin. Ia tak ingin berfoya-foya di masa sekarang. Rasionalisme sudah tertanam dalam diri Minato. Ia ingin menggapai titik sukses lebih tinggi dari saat ini.

Tanpa terasa, masa bergulir begitu cepat membuat Minato tersadar bahwa bis yang ia tumpangi telah terhenti di halte tujuannya. Para penumpang bis berbondong-bondong keluar dan isi bis pun bertransisi dengan penumpang-penumpangnya yang baru. Minato pun ikut menggerakkan langkahnya dan menuruni bis. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja, apartementnya pasti sudah terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Dan keadaan di sore hari seperti sekarang ini membuat tepian jalan menjadi padat akan lalu lalang kerumunan para pejalan kaki. Minato pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan di tengah kerumunan eksistensi itu.

Rantai sirkulasi monoton kembali menyongsong kedua mata biru cobalt Minato. Dimulai dari kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang, dan dirinya yang hendak pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan lelah, mengerjakan beberapa laporan kantor yang belum tuntas, esoknya ia mungkin akan terlambat lagi, mengejar bis lagi, dimarahi atasannya lagi, lalu dikejar-kejar penggemarnya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Terus berjalan seperti itu. Tanpa ada sesuatu yang berbeda...

Benak Minato seakan lelah memikirkan semua itu.

Ia seakan melihat sebuah kaset _tape_ yang diputar beberapa kali. Atau mungkin ia mengibaratkan menjadi sesosok aktor yang harus berperan sebagai orang yang sama. Menjalani alur skenario yang sama secara terus menerus, tak ada perubahan sedikitpun pada plotnya, dan rangkaian cerita itu seakan tak memiliki sebuah akhir. Dunia stagnant yang tak terbatas. Keabadian monoton klise. Sungguh mengerikan. Ia seakan tersesat dalam labirin kejenuhan hidup. Ia hanya menginginkan sebuah warna baru dalam hidupnya. Tidak hanya hitam dan putih saja. Setidaknya ada lumuran kelabu di dalamnya. Tapi, siapa yang mampu memberikan hal itu kepada Minato? Hah... Entahlah. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin penat. Minato tak menyadari, sejak kapan cara berpikirnya menjadi penuh enigma seperti ini.

Bruukk!

"O-Ouch! Ma-Maaf..." benak Minato kembali masuk ke dalam realitas. Ada orang tak sengaja berbenturan dengannya. Minato lekas menatap orang itu. Dan kedua mata birunya mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung hitam.

Misterius sekali.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Ini juga kesalahanku karena..." belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pelaku yang menabrak tubuhnya itu sudah berlari menjauhinya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Orang yang aneh."

Minato pun mencoba menghiraukan hal itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dengan penuh rasa miris, ia gelengkan kepalanya. "Anak-anak jaman sekarang semakin aneh saja. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada anak yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung hitam, berjalan sambil menunduk dan menabrak orang seenaknya. Style kehidupan macam apa itu? Aku tak akan pernah paham dengan pola pikir mereka." Minato berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha memikirkan alur logikanya. Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dan janggal dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya tadi.

"Sebentar. Orang misterius yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kain hitam, tertunduk, menabrak orang seenaknya dan lalu panik, ketakutan, berlari..." mulut Minato menganga seketika. Ia pun mencapai kongklusi dalam analisanya. Tanpa ia sadari, tas kantor beserta berkas laporan yang ia bawa telah lenyap. Paras terdominasi horor, ia menjerit dengan begitu kerasnya.

"PENCURI!"

* * *

"Apa ini? Kenapa tak ada sepeser pun uang di dalam tasnya?" rasa jengkel lekas melanda tatkala hasil curian yang ia dapatkan dengan jerih payahnya sendiri kini menjadi sia-sia saja. Ia terus berusaha mengacak-acak isi di dalam tas itu, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Tapi percuma. Hanya ada berkas-berkas dan dokumen-dokumen kantor yang ia temukan.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Orochimaru pasti akan menghabisiku!" pemuda bertudung hitam itu mulai menggeram dan mengacak-acak kepalanya. Ada rasa panik dan kesal yang tersirat dalam parasnya.

"Cih! Kukira dia orang kaya, ternyata ia tak memiliki uang sepeser pun! Dasar payah!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang payah, hah!" Sang pencuri pun terkejut. Dengan cepat ia arahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara pengintervensi itu. Dan ia pun terkejut. Sesosok pria yang menjadi korban perbuatannya kini terlihat berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kau adalah anak yang mencuri tasku tadi 'kan? Cepat kembalikan tasku, pencuri!"

"_Oh, shit!_" tanpa basa-basi lagi, pencuri misterius itu melarikan diri dari Minato. Bawahan Tsunade itupun terbelalak kaget dengan aksi itu.

"Hei! Jangan lari kau! Kembalikan tasku!"

Aksi saling kejar pun terjadi. Minato berusaha keras mengejar pencuri itu. Memang, tak ada barang berharga di dalam tasnya. Minato selalu menyimpan uangnya di tempat yang aman.

"Hei! Tunggu! Jangan lari!"

"Si-Sial!" Sang pencuri itu semakin pucat. Mata birunya terbelalak saat tahu bahwa jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal saja dari pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ke-Kenapa ia bisa berlari secepat itu-whoaaahh!" belum sempat ia menyadari realitas, tubuhnya pun tiba-tiba sudah mendarat tepat di atas jalan dengan sangat keras. Ia mengerang sakit lantaran tubuhnya kini sudah dicengkram dari belakang dan punggung tertindih oleh seseorang. Ia terlihat seperti seonggok guling yang dipeluk dengan begitu erat. Ini gawat.

"Kena kau!"

"Aargghh! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" pencuri itu tetap persisten untuk berontak. Minato tak akan semudah itu melepasnya sebelum mendapat apa yang ia mau.

"Kembalikan tasku dulu, anak muda! Baru aku akan melepasmu!"

"Ggrrhh! Lepaskan aku!"

Duakk!

"Ouch!" Minato mengerang menahan nyeri. Pencuri itu ternyata menyikut perutnya dengan sangat keras.

Kurang ajar!

Bruukk!

"Aakkhh!" pencuri misterius itu meringis tak berdaya. Minato yang kehabisan kesabaran kini telah memutar posisi tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menindih pencuri itu tepat di atas perutnya. Kini, ia bisa menatap langsung paras pencuri yang masih tertutupi dengan kain tudung hitam itu. Meski tak terlihat, sudah jelas bahwa pencuri itu pasti menahan sakit di tengah cengkraman Minato. Sebenarnya, Minato tak tega memperlakukan anak misterius itu seperti ini. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti seorang pedofil yang hendak merenggut kesucian seseorang. Tapi Minato tak memiliki maksud tertentu, selain hanya menuntut haknya.

"Kembalikan tasku!"

"Kkhh..." pencuri itu tak mengindakan permintaan korbannya. Semakin muak, Minato pun langsung menarik paksa kain tudung yang menutupi wajah pencuri itu. Dan situasi genting itu pun pada akhirnya mengalami fase transisi yang cukup drastis. Minato sedikit terperanjat saat tahu seperti apa wajah pelaku yang telah mencuri tasnya. Pencuri itu semakin pucat lantaran wajahnya telah terekspose. Mata birunya berbenturan dengan tatapan mata biru Minato. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan sosial di mata orang awam. Namun, siapa yang peduli dengan pandangan masyarakat? Mereka berdua hanya terlalu terperangah untuk merealisasikan logika yang ada dalam nalar mereka masing-masing.

"…." Minato seakan tercekat. Ia tak mampu menguntai kata. Pencuri itu. Pencuri itu hanyalah seorang anak remaja. Laki-laki. Masih sangat muda. Mungkin sekitar 18 tahun. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, wajah anak itu sepintas begitu mirip dengannya. Mata biru mereka, rambut pirang mereka dan…

"Kak Naruto!"

Konohamaru dan beberapa anak kecil lainnya terlihat menghampiri mereka. Minato masihlah terperanjat dengan semuanya. Memanfaatkan situasi itu, pencuri itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan Minato.

"Khhkk! Menyingkirlah dariku!"

"Tu-tunggu—Ahkk!"

Minato terbelalak saat posisi mereka kembali tertukar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto mencengkram erat tubuh Minato dan mencoba berguling tepat di atas tubuh pria bermata _cobalt_ itu. Lagi-lagi keheningan terlahir. Jarak mereka masihlah terlalu dekat untuk dikategorikan sebagai hubungan kecurigaan sosial. Dan remaja yang identik dengannya itu mulai meletakkan tas curiannya di dekat Minato. Pegawai Godaime _Corporation_ itu semakin tercengang.

"Maaf. Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Huh…?" Minato masih tenggelam dalam rasa _falter_ saat pencuri yang mencuri tasnya itu mengembalikan apa yang ia minta. Remaja itu lekas berlari ke arah Konohamaru dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minato. Disaat jarak mereka semakin jauh, Minato pun bangkit dan mulai merengkuh tasnya. Ia terdiam. Kedua mata birunya terus menatap sosok pencuri yang kini semakin berjalan menjauhinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Entah mengapa, ia bisa merasakan bahwa setelah ini, akan ada warna baru yang akan menghantam dunia monotonnya. Dengan mata terpejam, ia mendongak ke arah langit. Batinnya mendesis begitu lirih. Mendesiskan sebuah kata. Sebuah kata baru yang mungkin mampu mengubah segenap hidupnya. Sebuah perubahan…

'Naruto… '

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

**Mohon Reviewnya! #bows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : AU, amatir, mungkin typo. Bagi yang tidak suka sho-ai atau yaoi atau boyxboy, segeralah menyingkir! ^^**  
**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Dalam stagnant, Sang waktu menghembuskan durasi. Ia terdiam, terhanyut memikirkan enigma hidup. Sebuah tanda perubahan itu terpercik dalam katulistiwa monotonitas.  
Semuanya dimulai hanya dengan… satu pertemuan.

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Story by: Viero Eclipse**

**-Chapter 2-**

"Minato."

Statis.

"Minato."

Tak ada respon.

"Minato?"

Semakin hening.

"Minato!"

Lamunan terpecah. Sesosok figur melambaikan tangan tepat di hadapan kedua mata biru. Minato terhenyak. Tak sadar jika ada orang yang ingin merenggut perhatiannya.

"Ji-Jiraiya-san? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" lawan bicaranya hanya dapat menghela napas panjang. Terkadang, ia berpikir bahwa pria tampan itu terlalu adiktif dalam dunia lamunan. Dan hal itu akan bertransisi menjadi sebuah habitat yang tidak baik.

"Aku sudah berdiri di sini 15 menit yang lalu."

"Uhh… maafkan aku. Sekejap, kosentrasiku terpecah. Aku tak menyadari kehadiranmu." Minato menggarukkan kepalanya yang jauh dari kata gatal. Refleks. Gerakan refleks itu adalah interpretasi rasa bersalahnya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menggacuhkan pria yang merupakan tetangganya itu. Jiraiya, seorang pria paruh baya yang –yang tidak ingin disebut tua— yang merupakan seorang novelis dengan maskot "Icha-icha paradise". Sebuah novel dengan konten dewasa. Dan Minato sungguh tak paham, mengapa novel mesum seperti itu terlihat seperti sebuah ekstasi di mata Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau? Kulihat, kau hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong semenjak tadi." Pungkas Jiraiya seraya menarik kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Minato. Pria bermata cobalt itu hanya memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong, Minato. Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan. Iya 'kan?"

"Hal itu…"

"Pasti wanita 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

"Huh?" sebelah alis Minato terangkat. Jiraiya tertawa lebar dengan seringai 'Aku pasti tahu'.

"Hahaha… Tenanglah, Minato. Sangat wajar bagi pemuda seusia dirimu untuk memikirkan calon pendamping hidup!" Minato tergagap mendengar itu. Tetangganya itu sudah mengalami kesalahan dalam pencernaan pemahaman situasi. Terlalu menyimpulkan secara parsial.

"K-Kau salah, Jiraiya-san. Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkan—"

"Ah, lihat ini, Minato. Aku memiliki beberapa foto wanita cantik dan seksi di sini." dengan lihainya, telapak tangan Jiraiya mulai menata beberapa foto di atas meja Minato. Beberapa foto gadis-gadis seksi berpakaian minim itu membuat Minato bertampang aneh.

"A-Apa ini?"

"Yang pertama ini, bernama Temari. Dia berasal dari Kota Suna. Masih lajang, usianya 20 tahun, rekornya adalah 10 kali putus sambung. Ia memiliki hobi menampar orang dengan kipas besar."

"Menampar orang?" Minato semakin berparas aneh. Membayangkan seperti apa jadinya jika ia memiliki kekasih seperti itu. Mengerikan!

"Yang kedua ini, bernama Anko. Usia 21 tahun. Memiliki ketertarikan dengan pria berwajah sangar. Ia memiliki obsesi dengan figur preman. Memiliki hobi memelihara ular ukuran besar. Sungguh menarik, kan?" Jiraiya tertawa. Minato pucat melihat keeroran dalam kinerja nalar novelis mesum itu.

"Sudahlah, Jiraiya-san. Aku tak tertarik—"

"Dan yang ketiga ini bernama Tenten. Berasal dari kota kita yakni Konoha. Usia 20 tahun. Dan merupakan kolektor peralatan rumah tangga. Benda favorit adalah panci dan vacum cleaner. Ia pun memiliki hobi memandikan bayi dengan memasukkan bayi itu ke dalam mesin cuci."

"A-Apa?" Minato melotot. Kehororan lekas melanda paras Jiraiya.

"A-Ah, kita lupakan saja yang ini. Mungkin saja ia adalah mantan buruh cuci profesional. Kita berlanjut ke foto berikutnya. Yang ini bernama Konan. Usia 22 tahun, tertarik dengan pria yang memiliki banyak tindik dan piercings, serta tertarik dengan pria masokis. Ia memiliki obsesi dengan kertas. Jika ia melihat selembar kertas saja, maka dalam sekejap, kertas itu akan dibentuk menjadi origami."

"Piercings? Origami? Setiap kertas?" Minato seakan tak percaya. Jiraiya skeptis dengan respon Minato.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Minato menggelengkan kepala. "Buruk. Wanita ini memiliki kelainan dengan kertas. Hampir setiap kertas yang ia lihat pasti akan ia bentuk menjadi origami. Bayangkan saja jika aku harus membawa berkas-berkas dokumen kantor ke rumah. Esoknya, Tsunade pasti akan menghabisiku karena berkas dan dokumen yang kubawa sudah berbentuk menjadi lipatan angsa dan jangan lupakan juga aspek piercings dan tindik. Aku sangat anti dengan orang masokis. Aku tak mungkin menodai wajahku dengan aksesoris metal itu. Jangan harap!"

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Penjelasan Minato cukup logis baginya.

"Tenanglah. Aku menyimpan yang terbaik di bagian akhir. Foto terakhir, orang ini bernama Haku. 23 tahun, ia memiliki jiwa keibuan. Tipe pendamping hidup idamannya tidak terlalu spesifik. Ia suka dengan pria yang jujur dan pengertian. Ia adalah orang yang mau menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan seseorang apa adanya. Sepertinya orang ini adalah tipemu, Minato."

Dengan malas, Minato memperhatikan potrait gadis bernama Haku itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia cukup cantik."

"Uhh… tapi ada sedikit kekurangannya, Minato."

"Kekurangan?" Jiraiya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Err… ya, kekurangan. Di-Dia adalah… seorang pria yang baru saja berganti kelamin menjadi wanita. Hehehe…"

…

…

Plok!

Minato mulai menepuk keningnya dengan telapak tangannya seraya menggeleng. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari memiliki pendamping hidup seorang waria. Lebih baik menjadi straight ataupun homo sekaligus daripada setengah-setengah. Sungguh kacau. Aksi Jiraiya telah berhasil mengalihkan alur nalar Minato dalam sekejap. Dan kali ini, subtansi inti dari yang ia lamunkan telah kembali.

"Dengar, Jiraiya-san. Kau salah paham. Aku terdiam bukan untuk memikirkan soal pendamping hidup. Bukan itu."

"Heh? Jadi aku salah, begitu?" ujar Jiraiya dramatis. Helaan napas panjanglah yang dapat dilakukan oleh Minato.

"Ya. Aku terdiam memikirkan alur hidupku." Pemilik mata cobalt itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghentakkan kaki ke arah jendela apartemennya.

"Aku merasa, alurnya terlalu statis. Terasa monoton. Tak ada sesuatu yang berbeda." Lanjutnya singkat. Jiraiya turut berpikir.

"Tapi menurutku, statismu ini adalah alur statis yang menguntungkan, Minato. Kau sukses dalam karirmu. Di usia muda, kau bisa saja mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau dengan penghasilan. Dengan fisik dan ketampananmu, kau juga bisa memilih wanita untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu dan Yang terpenting, kau tidak susah. Kau statis dalam keadaan yang gemilang. Tidak jatuh tapi masih bisa menggapai cita yang lebih tinggi dari ini."

"Hmm… " Minato bergumam singkat. Ia mulai mengerti maksud Jiraiya. "Apa statis juga terjadi dalam keadaan yang susah?"

"Ya, bisa saja. Misal seorang budak. Ia selalu menderita sepanjang hidupnya. Tak memiliki daya dalam memperjuangkan kebebasan dan selamanya, ia akan selalu menerima perlakuan kasar. Ia statis dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Tak ada perubahan. Dan yang ironis, ia menderita hingga akhir hayat." jelas Jiraiya. Nalar Minato kembali tenggelam dalam kinerja berpikir.

Semua alur hidup memiliki titik statis. Apapun itu.

Ya, teori itu sepertinya memang benar. Meski menyenangkan, susah, sedih bahkan marah, semua itu menjadi statis dan monoton jika tak terhantam ledakan perubahan. Dan kombinasi dari berbagai kestatisan itu akan berevolusi dengan sendirinya menjadi sebuah warna yang akan menghiasi tali takdir kehidupan seseorang jika dipadu. Statis dalam kesuksesan akan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan statis dalam kekacauan. Meski titik jenuh adalah sahabat dari titik statis, Minato tetap bersyukur dengan ia dapatkan. Dan ia yakin dengan sentuhan hal baru, ia bisa menaburi warna dalam monotonnya itu. Dan semua persepsi ini membuatnya teringat dengan sesosok pelaku yang mencuri tas kerjanya kemarin.

Naruto… Apa benar namanya Naruto?

Otaknya masih merekam nama itu dengan cukup jelas. Dari gaya kehidupannya di jalanan, mencuri di usia yang terhitung remaja dan mungkin…

'Maaf. Aku tak punya pilihan lain!'

Untaian kata-kata terakhir yang terucap dari mulut anak itu, membuat ribuan persepsi menerjang rasio Minato dalam sekejap. Tak punya pilihan lain? Apa maksudnya? Apakah tindakan pencurian yang ia lakukan? Ataukah, ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk mempertahankan hidupnya selain dengan mencuri? Atau mungkin, ia terpaksa mencuri demi kepentingan seseorang? Dan ia tak punya pilihan lain? Hn, entahlah. Minato tak bisa menyimpulkan hal itu seenaknya. Kumpulan data yang ia miliki masihlah belum cukup valid untuk ditarik kongklusinya. Namun, satu hal yang ada di benak Minato.

Apakah anak itu juga berada dalam keadaan statis?

Ya, mungkin hal inilah yang membuat seorang Namikaze Minato yang mau menyempatkan nalarnya untuk memberi ruang anak yang bernama Naruto itu. Ia yakin, mereka memiliki beberapa persamaan. Yakni…

Sama-sama tenggelam dalam titik statis.

**

* * *

**

"A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kak? Ha-Hasil curian ini terlalu sedikit."

Distopia terancam datang. Sebuah pemandangan pilu berupa sekelompok anak berparaskan takut seakan menjadi saksi kekejaman takdir kehidupan. Mereka frustasi. Mengeluh juga tak ada gunanya. Sungguh bingung rasanya. Semua tak berubah. Lagi-lagi menderita, tersiksa dan susah. Mengapa hidup sungguh kejam bagi mereka? Seorang pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua terlihat menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman untuk menenangkan insan-insan kecil yang ketakutan itu.

"Tenanglah. Biar aku yang menghadapi Orochimaru."

"Jangan bercanda, Kak Naruto! Kemarin, Orochimaru sudah memukulimu sampai seperti ini! Dan sekarang kau akan menghadapinya lagi? Ti-Tidak bisa! Kami tak akan membiarkanmu disakiti lagi!" konohamaru dan kawan-kawannya yang lain kini menatap dengan penuh determinasi. Naruto terhenyak, sebelum pada akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke samping.

"Jangan bodoh! Kalian tak akan mampu menghadapi Orochimaru. Biar aku yang akan menahannya dan sebaiknya, kalian sembunyi di tempat yang aman. Aku masih bisa bertarung melawannya." Gertakan itu serius. Naruto tak ingin membahayakan nyawa anak-anak itu. Sekerumunan anak-anak jalanan kecil yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Seperti keluarga. Baru kali ini, ia kembali dalam dimensi kebersamaan keluarga setelah sekian lama kedua orang tuanya pergi ke alam baka dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri sebatang kara. Dan ia akan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya meskipun hal itu harus ditebus dengan taruhan nyawa. Ia tak peduli. Ia hidup dan bertahan hingga saat ini hanya untuk menjaga mereka. Hanya itulah orientasinya.

"Kak Naruto… " air mata mengucur perlahan dari kedua mata Konohamaru. Inari, sahabat dekat Konohamaru hanya bisa menepuk pundak kawannya itu seraya menunduk. Anak yang lainnya juga terlihat murung. Naruto hanya menghela napas melihat panorama suram itu.

"Ah, Ayolah! Kalian jangan bersedih seperti ini! Semangat kalian adalah kekuatanku! Begini saja, sebagai gantinya, jika aku berhasil menahan Orochimaru nanti, kalian harus menraktir aku ramen! Dan aku pasti tak akan mati di tangan Orochimaru sebelum mencicipi ramen-ramen itu! Jadi, sebaiknya kalian memikirkan sebuah cara agar bisa menraktirku ramen karena apa? Karena aku pasti akan berhasil menahan Orochimaru!" Naruto memancarkan serpihan optimis. Dinding tekad itu tak bisa dirobohkan. Sadar akan kenyataan, Konohamaru mengangguk lemah.

"Kumohon, Kak. Kembalilah dengan selamat. Kami menunggu kedatangan Kak Naruto." figur Sang kakak mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Dengan determinasi tinggi, ia pun berani mengguratkan ikrar.

"Pasti! Aku pasti akan kembali!"

**

* * *

**

"Fuhuhuhu… "

"Hihihihi… "

"Wahahahahaha!"

Menyebalkan.

Puluhan tatapan mata menyorot ke arahnya. Suara tawa seakan menjadi sebuah requiem pengiring kematian harga dirinya. Ada yang berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya. Ada yang blak-blakan menertawainya. Ada yang berebut toilet karena terlalu lama menahan tawa. Dan ada yang menatap layaknya orang gila. Sungguh fantastis sekali penyambutannya. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa ada pergelaran karpet merah sebagai alas ia berjalan.

Tapi hal itu sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Hei, Kakashi? Tumben kau terlihat lebih hidup dari biasanya, eh? Aku suka dengan masker yang kau pakai itu. Hahahaha!" salah seorang pegawai menertawai Kakashi terang-terangan. Pegawai yang lain juga mengalami demonstrasi efek dengan ikut tertawa juga. Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Salahkah ia jika saat ini, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan…

Masker pink bermotif Barbie?

"Aku tak tahu jika ternyata kau adalah maniak Barbie, Kakashi. Diam-diam ternyata kau… Fuhuhuhu… Ahahahahah!" Tayuya tak mampu membendung tawanya. Sebutir keringat mengalir di samping kening Kakashi. Sial. Lain kali, ia tak akan mau lagi menyuruh Rin membeli kain masker.

"Kakashi! Cepat kau serahkan berkas ini kepada—"

Tsunade, yang saat ini berjalan ke arah Kakashi mendadak terhenti dengan mulut menganga. Pria berambut kelabu itu hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya.

"Uhh… Ada apa, Tsunade-san?" tanyanya pasrah. Tsunade yang masih berparaskan ekspresi –Demi Jassin, apa yang terjadi padamu, Kakashi? Masker apa yang kau pakai itu? Apa aku tak cukup menggajimu untuk membeli kain masker yang lebih elit? Dan sebaiknya kau pergi ke psikiater untuk berjaga-jaga karena sepertinya, kau positif mengidap penyakit mental— pada akhirnya membuka suara.

"Se-Serahkan ini ke ruangan, Minato."

"Baiklah."

"Oh, satu lagi, Kakashi." Pria bermasker fantastis itu kembali menoleh ke arah atasannya. "Ya, Tsunade-san?"

"Besok kau bisa menerima gajimu agar kau bisa membeli kain masker yang layak pakai."

…

Sebutir keringat kembali mengalir.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-san."

**

* * *

**

"Silahkan, Senpai. Silahkan tertawakan aku sepuasmu. Silahkan!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Kakashi berdecak kesal. Kedua matanya menyorot tajam ke arah Minato yang kini sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di meja kerjanya. Buliran air mata sedikit mengalir dari kedua mata cobalt Minato. Ia sudah terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Khh… hahahah… Demi dewa apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini. Kenapa kau… ahahaha… Kami-sama! Kau berbakat menjadi seorang entertainer, Kakashi! Sungguh terlalu berbakat!" suara tawa kembali pecah. Aura suram kembali menghantam Kakashi. Seuntai kalimat 'I hate this world' terus menggema di benaknya. Ia pun lekas meletakkan beberapa berkas ke meja kerja pria bermata cobalt itu tanpa mempedulikan suara tawa yang menghantam pendengarannya.

"Senpai, mengenai berkas dokumen yang baru saja kau serahkan tadi pagi. Aku ingin tanya, mengapa keadaan berkas-berkasnya kelihatan berantakan? Ada yang robek di beberapa bagian. Jangan bilang bahwa ini adalah wujud kelabilanmu."

Sindiran menohok itu membuat tawa Minato terhenti. Ia langsung teringat dengan insiden di jalan waktu itu.

"Ah, soal itu… maafkan aku. Kemarin sore sepulang dari kantor, ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk mencuri tasku saat aku berjalan di kerumunan orang."

"Mencuri?" kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Minato member respon dengan mengangguk.

"Ya dan ironisnya, dia hanyalah seorang anak remaja yang masih bisa berpotensi memiliki masa depan yang cerah jika ia dirawat dengan baik. Usianya masihlah cukup produktif." Minato menyematkan jari-jari tangannya di atas meja. Kedua mata cobaltnya menatap lurus ke depan. Kakashi menyilakan kedua tangannya tepat di dada.

"Aku yakin, dia hanyalah satu dari puluhan anak-anak jalanan dengan nasib yang kurang beruntung."

"Benar. Dan aku merasa miris melihat keadaannya yang memprihatinkan ini." ujar Minato pelan. Rasa empatinya sungguh sangatlah tajam. Nalarnya seakan mengambang akan sebuah jawaban. Dan rasa kurositas pun terlahir.

Bagaimana nasib anak itu sekarang?

**

* * *

**

"Akhh... Khkh... "

Tetesan darah mengucur. Merahnya meresap tepat di atas tanah bumi. Napasnya tersengal. Rasa sakit dimana-mana. Dadanya sesak. Luka memar terukir di sekujur tubuhnya. Keadaannya semakin lusuh. Oh, Tuhan... Tangan kirinya pun hampir patah.

"Hahaha... Sampai segitu saja batasanmu, eh?" suara tawa yang cukup keji itu seakan membuat Naruto muak. Sial! Sekujur tubuhnya mulai kaku. Ia tak dapat membela diri. Lima lawan satu. Sungguh tak adil memang. Naruto memang pintar bertarung. Akan tetapi, jika gerombolan preman itu menyerbunya sekaligus, ia tak akan berdaya.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, remaja berambut emas itu berusaha bangkit. Siku-siku tulangnya semakin terasa nyeri. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rintih. Darah terlihat mengalir dari mulutnya. Tangan kirinya juga terlalu lebam untuk digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa bergantung pada kepalan tangan kanan dan kedua kakinya. Sungguh brengsek! Gerombolan preman biadab yang menyusahkan!

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh adik-adikku!"

Orochimaru seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tanpa jeda, ia pun kembali menertawakan tekad Naruto.

"Aww... Lihatlah, betapa menyentuhnya perkataan itu. Aku sungguh terharu."

"Hahaha!" Kabuto dan yang lainnya mulai tertawa. Orochimaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Naruto. Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang. Kau dan aku tahu, siapa pemenang dibalik pertempuran ini." seringai licik tergambar di paras Orochimaru. Naruto semakin waspada saat pimpinan preman itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dan hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Sebuah pukulan instant kembali dilayangkan pimpinan preman itu tepat ke perut Naruto.

Duak!

"Khhkk... Aarrgghh!" percikan darah menjadi saksi atas tindakan penganiayaan lalim itu. Naruto tersungkur. Tidak. Sudah tidak bisa. Ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Naruto tak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Lukanya sudah terlalu parah dan fatal. Pandangannya makin kabur. Tubuh semakin memberat. Ia hanya bisa memandang lemah ke arah sesosok bajingan angkuh yang masih berdiri dan menghantamnya dengan tatapan hina.

'Brengsek... A-Aku tak ingin mati disini...' batin Naruto menjerit nanar. Ia sudah tak mampu berontak lagi. Pucat. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia kehilangan banyak darah.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menghabisinya sebelum ada orang yang melihat kita, Tuan Orochimaru." Kabuto buka suara. Tanpa diingatkan pun, sudah pasti Orochimaru akan melakukan hal keji itu.

"Aku tahu itu." sorot mata setajam ular itu seakan menusuk rasio Naruto. Ada rasa gentar yang tersugesti di dalam dirinya. Gemetar adalah wujud kongkrit ketakutannya. Meski ia benci mengakuinya, tapi saat ini, ia sungguh-sungguh berada dalam bahaya.

Ini gawat.

Sebongkah kayu kini telah berada di tangan Orochimaru. Pimpinan preman itu sungguh tak memiliki hati nurani. Naruto tertunduk bisu. Kesal, karena tak mampu melindungi diri lagi. Apa semua harus berakhir sampai di sini?

"Sampai jumpa di neraka, Naruto..."

"Takkan semudah itu, Orochimaru!"

"H-Hah?"

KLONTANG!

"AAARRGGHH!"

Sungguh tak terduga. Sebuah kaleng melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung menghantam tepat di kepala Orochimaru. Semua terbelalak shock. Ada orang yang berani mengintervensi keadaan ini.

"Tu-Tuan Orochimaru! A-Anda tak apa-apa?" Kabuto panik dan memeriksa keadaan pimpinannya. Yang diperiksa malah semakin memaparkan amarah.

"Baik-baik saja? Baik-baik saja katamu? Apa kau buta, hah! Terdapat benjolan besar di keningku dan kau berani mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja?"

"Uhh... Ma-Maafkan aku, Tuan Orochima-"

"Aarggh! Sudahlah! Persetan denganmu! Sebaiknya kau ganti saja namamu menjadi Kabuta, dasar keparat!" Orochimaru kembali mengerang sakit bercampur marah. Kabuto tertunduk dengan aura suram. Naruto pun lekas menatap ke arah pengintervensi yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Ki-Kiba? Shino?"

"Heh, teganya kau bertarung tanpa memberi tahu kami, Naruto. Kupikir kita adalah teman." ucap Inuzuka Kiba, seorang pemuda berambut brunet yang juga merupakan seorang anak jalanan yang sama seperti Naruto. Akamaru, seekor anjing kecil milik Kiba itu terlihat setia berada di samping Tuannya. Sedangkan anak jalanan yang satu lagi, yang menyandang nama Aburame Shino, terlihat mengeluarkan dua buah toples berisi serangga. Naruto terbelalak melihat itu.

"Ke-Kenapa kalian ada di sini, hah! Kalian tak akan sanggup menghadapi Orochimaru... Kkhhk...!" Naruto kembali mengerang sakit. Kiba dan Shino lekas berlari menghampiri kawan pirangnya itu dan membantunya untuk bangkit.

"Dasar bodoh! Kami kemari ingin menolongmu dan apa yang kami dapatkan? Sebuah ucapan pengusiran? Oh, terima kasih..." gerutu Kiba sarkastik. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan kalian! Kalian berdua tak akan sanggup melawan mereka! Jumlah mereka lebih banyak! A-Aku bahkan sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk bertarung bersama kalian..." Kiba tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Hah! Tenanglah, Naruto. Kami tahu bahwa sangat mustahil kami bisa menang melawan Orochimaru. Setidaknya, kami bisa sedikit mengulur waktu. Jika aku dan Shino terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin kau sudah tewas tadi. Sekarang, kau lebih baik diam saja dan lihatlah aksi kami..." Kiba menatap lurus ke arah Orochimaru. Ia pun lalu melirik ke arah Shino untuk memberi tanda. Pemuda berkaca mata hitam itu siap beraksi dengan bersenjatakan koleksi serangganya. Ini mungkin akan menjadi sebuah pertempuran aneh tapi Kiba cukup optimis dengan hal ini. Seringai perang terlahir. Determinasi untuk berjuang telah bangkit.

"Bersiaplah, Orochimaru!"

**

* * *

**

Suara hentakan kaki perlahan berdentang di sepanjang jalan. Minato baru saja kembali dari kantornya. Tekstur lelah menghiasi parasnya. Ia pun lekas memijat dahinya secara perlahan. Sesaat, bibirnya menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Ternyata ia berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kami-sama... Gambaran Kakashi dengan maskernya tadi masih terngiang di kepalaku. Demi Jassin, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. I-Ini buruk. Ahahaha!" Minato tertawa renyah seraya menggelengkan kepala berulang kali. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya mulai melayangkan tatapan aneh. Haha, terang saja. Orang yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak di tengah jalan tanpa alasan yang jelas? Pasti ada hal yang tidak beres di sini. Mungkin, itulah kongklusi yang muncul di benak para orang-orang awam saat melihat perilaku Minato. Menyadari itu, Minato lekas membungkam mulutnya dan berdehem layaknya orang yang sedang terbatuk. Ia tak ingin dicap sebagai orang yang tidak waras.

'Sepertinya aku harus memperhatikan sikapku saat berada di tengah jalan begini.' batin Minato lirih seraya melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ke arah apartement. Dan sesuatu yang tak terduga pun menghadang perjalanannya.

"Ki-Kita harus mencuri kemana lagi? Ta-Tadi saja kita hampir ketahuan, Konohamaru!"

"Kita belum mencoba di areal pasar! Kita coba saja di sana! Di sore hari begini, pengunjung pasti sedang padat-padatnya!"

'Anak-anak itu...'

Kedua alis Minato bertaut. Mata cobaltnya fokus memperhatikan sekelompok anak-anak kecil yang sedang berkonspirasi untuk merencanakan sesuatu. Ia masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Anak-anak itu adalah anak-anak yang menyusul pelaku yang mencuri tasnya dan itu artinya...

"Hei, kalian!"

"Huh?" Konohamaru terhenyak. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Ia sedikit terperangah.

"Di-Dia kan orang yang waktu itu menjadi korban pencurian yang dilakukan oleh kak Naruto!" Inari mengingatkan. Raut panik tergambar instant di paras mereka. Persepsi negatif muncul. Konohamaru lekas memberi peringatan.

"Se-Sebaiknya kita lari! Jangan-jangan ia datang ingin menangkap kita!"

"I-Ide bagus! Lari semuanya!" gerombolan anak-anak itu lekas berlari menjauhi Minato. Bawahan Tsunade itu terkejut dengan respon yang ia terima.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian lari? Tu-Tunggu! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian!" Minato mempercepat laju larinya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk dengan mudahnya menghalangi laju Konohamaru dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Hah, terang saja. Ia adalah mantan juara lari maraton. Sang Konoha's yellow flash. Harga diri dipertaruhkan jika mengejar kerumunan anak kecil saja ia tidak bisa. Dan aksinya itu sungguh sukses membuat para pencuri cilik itu menjadi shock dan panik.

"A-Apa yang Anda inginkan dari kami?" Konohamaru melayangkan pertanyaan secara skeptis. Minato tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan untuk mencairkan ketegangan itu.

"Tenanglah. Kalian anak-anak jalanan yang kemarin 'kan? Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang pemuda yang mencuri tasku kemarin. Siapa namanya? Ah, Naruto ya?"

"Kak Naruto? Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" Konohamaru defensive. Refleks, Minato mulai menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Uhh... A-Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya saja."

Minato sungguh tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya bisa mengatakan apa adanya. Jujur saja, ia sendiri tak bisa berkilah bahwa dalam sebagian labirin nalarnya, tersemat nama Naruto di dalamnya. Semenjak kedua cobaltnya berkonfrontasi dengan cobalt imitasi dari seorang remaja replikanya itu, Minato sungguh tak mampu mengikis gambaran Naruto dari benaknya. Pemuda jalanan itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya tanpa suatu pendasaran yang jelas. Minato tak mengerti, mengapa ada rasa kurositas yang muncul untuk ia tujukan kepada Naruto? Apakah hal itu dikarenakan perawakan mereka yang sepintas mirip? Ataukan karena ia merasa miris dengan kehidupan anak jalanan? Atau mungkin, ia ingin membuktikan teori statisnya? Entahlah. Yang ia rasakan sungguh sederhana sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Naruto. Itu saja.

Dan Konohamaru tentu tak akan semudah itu percaya. Dinding skeptis di dalam keyakinannya tak akan mudah untuk dirobohkan. Namun, ia sedikit gentar saat menatap kedua mata cobalt yang kini intens berfokus menatapnya. Ada pedang kesungguhan berbalut perisai permohonan di dalam tatapan Minato. Ada rasa peduli. Dan kepedulian itu melahirkan ketulusan dalam pancaran tatapan pemuda bermata cobalt itu.

Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu tentang keadaan Naruto.

Konohamaru sungguh tak mengerti, mengapa orang yang sudah menjadi korban pencurian yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu sama sekali tak menyimpan dendam ataupun rasa sakit hati. Melainkan malah rasa peduli yang justru dinampakkan. Untuk apa? Untuk apa orang semacam ini terlihat begitu peduli dengan nasib mereka? Benar-benar aneh. Sungguh langka menemukan orang yang mengutamakan rasa empati di atas segalanya seperti Minato. Dan hal itu membuatnya dapat dengan mudah memperoleh kepercayaan meski hanya sesaat saja.

"Saat ini, Kak Naruto dalam bahaya. Ia sedang berjuang mati-matian... Hanya untuk melindungi kami semua." Konohamaru tertunduk sedih. Minato terlihat serius.

"Dalam bahaya?"

Konohamaru mengangguk. Air mata terancam mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Saat ini, kami berusaha untuk mencuri sesuatu agar Orochimaru, pimpinan preman di wilayah kami tidak marah dan mau menghentikan tindakannya agar tidak menyakiti Kak Naruto lagi. Namun, hingga saat ini, kami belum mampu mencuri apapun. Ukhh..." air mata tak mampu terbendung lagi. Inari hanya dapat memeluk kawannya yang rapuh itu dengan tatapan miris. Minato terdiam dalam rasa iba. Ia tak bisa membiarkan hal buruk ini terjadi begitu saja. Dengan cepat, kedua mata cobaltnya menatap serius ke arah Konohamaru.

"Katakan, dimana Naruto berada sekarang?"

**

* * *

**

"Akhh! B-Brengsek..." Kiba merintih sakit. Kini, ia sudah berada dalam keadaan terluka parah. Akamaru, anjing kecil miliknya itu sudah terlihat tak berdaya dan tak mampu melindungi Tuannya lagi. Pemuda brunet itu lekas melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Shino. Rekannya itu saat ini juga sedang berada dalam keadaan terjepit.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi dengan serangga-seranggamu itu, Shino! Mengapa kerumunan lebah dan kecoak itu malah berbalik menyengatmu, hah! Dasar kau payah!" Kiba termakan emosi. Aksi penyerangan mereka gagal total akibat kelalaian Shino.

"Maafkan aku, Kiba. Tadi aku tak sadar bahwa aku membuka toples dengan arah yang salah. Dan pada akhirnya, serangga-serangga itu mengerubungiku." sahut Shino datar dengan tampang orang yang tak memiliki dosa. Kiba melotot mendengar itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Harusnya kau membuka toples dengan arah ke depan! Kenapa tadi kau malah membuka toples seraya mendekatkan wajahmu di tutup toples, hah!"

Shino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya berkata, "Tadi aku terlalu terpukau dengan tutup toplesnya. Baru kali ini aku memiliki toples dengan tutup yang berwarna-warni."

"Apa?" Kiba menganga. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Buliran keringat mendadak jatuh dari keningnya. Alasan rekannya itu sungguh terlalu konyol. Nyawa mereka terancam melayang hanya karena tutup toples laknat itu. Kiba menggelengkan kepala secara pasrah.

"...Riwayat kita tamat sampai di sini, Shino."

"Hahaha... Sayang sekali. Kebodohan kalian adalah boomerang bagi kalian sendiri. Sungguh ironis sekali." Orochimaru dan komplotannya mulai menertawakan nasib Kiba dan Shino yang kurang beruntung. Pimpinan preman itu lekas berjalan mendekati seseorang yang saat ini masihlah dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

"Naruto!" Kiba dan Shino menjerit pilu. Tak kuasa bangkit untuk melindungi kawannya. Mereka tertunduk mengutuk diri karena lemah. Lemah dan tak mampu berkutik saat menatap Orochimaru yang kini sudah melingkarkan kedua telapak tangannya ke leher Naruto. Sungguh biadab!

"He-Hentikan..."

Orochimaru menggemakan tawa liciknya saat melihat Naruto yang berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga dari cekikannya. Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto. Pimpinan preman itu sudah gila. Nyawa Naruto semakin meregang jika keadaan itu dibiarkan terlalu lama.

"Matilah kau, Naruto..."

Kedua mata biru Naruto terpejam. Bisikan keji Orochimaru meresap ke dalam benaknya bagai belati. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mati. Ia masihlah ingin memperjuangkan hidup meski dunia sering berlaku kejam padanya. Maut sudah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia, tak ingin mati dalam keadaan hampa. Ia ingin membawa sebuah kebanggaan. Sebuah kebanggaan hidup yang kelak akan ia tunjukkan pada kedua orang tuanya di surga nanti.

Ia tak ingin mati dalam keadaan rendah.

Salahkah?

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya..."

Suara itu...

Kedua mata biru Naruto terbuka perlahan. Resonansi takdirnya seakan terselipkan benang-benang perubahan. Cahaya harapan datang. Tuhan tak sekejam itu padanya.

"A-Apa?" Orochimaru tampak terperangah. Kedua sorot mata berwarna cobalt terlihat menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Pemilik mata cobalt itu sudah berada tepat di dekatnya. Orochimaru lekas berparas horor. Ia tak mampu berkutik. Sebuah bisikan tersemat di telinganya.

"Aku bilang... Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu... darinya."

DUAAKK!

"AAARRGGHH!"

Semua saksi terbelalak shock. Dalam hitungan detik, Orochimaru terpental ke bawah dengan begitu keras. Seseorang telah berani memukul pimpinan preman itu dengan begitu kuat. Pukulan itu mengerikan. Geraham Orochimaru hampir saja mengalami keretakan karenanya.

"Tuan Orochimaru!" Kabuto dan komplotannya yang lain segera menghampiri pimpinan mereka yang tengah tersungkur dengan luka fatal di wajahnya. Yang lainnya masih tampak shock. Pemuda bermata cobalt itu berjalan perlahan-lahan menghampiri Naruto. Pemuda jalanan berambut emas itu hanya bisa terperangah saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya. Orang itu adalah pria yang menjadi korban aksi pencurian yang ia lakukan kemarin. Dan pria itu tersenyum padanya, secara perlahan-lahan, mulai membopong tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Naruto seakan tercekat, tak mampu mengurai kata. Tatapan cobalt itu seakan mampu membuatnya tenggelam dalam kesungguhan. Pria itu sungguh tulus ingin melindunginya. Tak ada kepalsuan dalam niatnya.

Dinding skeptis Naruto perlahan runtuh. Tanpa keraguan, ia memberanikan diri menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang berurai luka. Untuk sesaat, perasaan aman seakan melanda diri Naruto sepenuhnya. Naruto merasa aman dan selamat. Ia seakan lega saat bisikan pria itu tersemat di telinganya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Tak akan kubiarkan kau mati..."

**TBC**  
**

* * *

**

A/N: Terima kasih buat seluruh reviewnya! Saya tak menyangka bahwa banyak yang memberi respon positif untuk fic ini! ^_^

Untuk balasan review, saya usahakan untuk membalasnya via reply PM. Sekali lagi arigato dan mohon reviewnya lagi. Terima kasih! m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Chapter boring. Penuh basa-basi gaje. Typo. Padat!**

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Story by: Viero Eclipse**

**-Chapter 3-**

Sakit. Rasanya sungguh sakit. Berat. Rasa nyeri menjalar kemana-mana. Lemah. Tubuh terbujur, mata terpejam. Tidak. Kesadaran telah datang. Kedua mata biru mencoba terbit. Pandangan kabur menghantam. Warna putih mendominasi. Dan... Apa itu? Tam-tampaknya seperti sebuah... Selang infus? Dan aroma ini seperti aroma obat-obatan. Di-dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kepala ini masihlah terasa pening dan lalu...

Terlihat wajah seseorang dengan tatto merah di mata, sedang melotot begitu dekat bagaikan... barong?

"Aaaahh!"

"Naru-"

PLAK!

"Ouchh! Hei, apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau menamparku!"

PLAAKK!

"HEI!"

Kiba tersentak dan lekas menjauh. Bekas tamparan terlihat di kedua pipinya. Seseorang terlanda distopia panik di atas ranjang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, kawan seperjuangan mereka.

"Aaarrgghh! Di-dimana aku? Te-tempat apa ini!"

"Hei, Naruto! Tenanglah! Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang!"

"A-Apa?"

Naruto tampak bingung. Pemuda itu kehabisan kata saat melihat Kiba dan Shino yang kini terlihat berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Kiba menyangga dahi dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini membuat kaget saja. Aku berusaha memperhatikan keadaanmu dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba menamparku seperti ini, hah!" pemuda brunet itu terlihat marah. Naruto mengedipkan kedua mata birunya berulang kali.

"Ki-Kiba?"

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Orochimaru, hah? Dasar kau ini..." helaan napas dilakukan oleh Kiba secara pasrah. Shino menepuk bahu rekannya itu untuk menenangkannya. Ia pun lekas menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?"

"Uhh... aku," yang ditanya terlihat bimbang. Naruto mulai memperhatikan keadaan fisiknya. Tangan kirinya berbalut perban. Ia masih tak bisa bergerak secara leluasa. "Sepertinya aku baik-baik saja."

"Hmm... baguslah kalau begitu," pemuda berkaca mata hitam itu lekas memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya seraya beranjak ke arah jendela ruangan.

"Huff!" sedangkan Kiba melipat kedua tangannya dan melayangkan lirikan sinis. Ia masih marah soal tamparan tadi. Naruto pun tertunduk menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jadi kau tak ingat?" sela Kiba tiba-tiba. Pemuda brunet itu lekas berbalik penuh menghadap Naruto. "Nyawamu selamat dari tangan Orochimaru."

"O-Orochimaru? Hah! Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Kita-"

"Kita memang benar-benar tak memiliki harapan waktu itu," seakan mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto, Kiba berani buka suara. "Tak kusangka bahwa di saat terakhir, pria itu menyelamatkan kita. Ah, tidak. Bukan kita. Tapi kau, Naruto. Ia menyelamatkanmu."

"Menyelamatkanku?" Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat. Setengah terperangah mendengar itu. Ia berusaha memutar kembali memori otaknya. Sulit. Kepalanya terlalu pening untuk mengingat sesuatu. Gambaran yang terlihat saat ini, hanyalah sebuah gambaran dimana Orochimaru tengah mencekiknya dan lalu... Tubuh lemahnya dibopong dengan begitu hati-hati. Dan kepalanya tersandar di dada pria itu. Dan gelap. Kesadarannya sirna. Dan ya, ia berhasil mengingat subtansinya. Pria bermahkotakan rambut pirang keemasan dengan pelengkap sepasang mata berwarna biru _cobalt_...

Biru _cobalt_.

Pria itu telah mengimitasi warna matanya. Semenjak pertama kali ia berbenturan dengan pria itu di jalan, Naruto sudah tersesat dalam labirin takjub. Selain wujud pria itu sepintas dengannya, beliau juga mengingatkan Naruto terhadap seseorang. Dan sekarang, permasalahannya adalah...

Kenapa pria itu bisa mendadak muncul dan menolong dirinya?

Apa motifnya?

Kenal pun tidak. Bahkan pria itu sudah menjadi korban pencurian yang dilakukan Naruto. Lalu mengapa? Apa yang membuat pria itu mau menolong Naruto? Apakah pria itu hanyalah seorang pria naif yang masa bodoh dengan perlakuan buruk yang ia terima? Tidak. Sepertinya dari penampilannya mulai dari balutan jas hitam rapi berdasi ala eksekutif itu, ia bukanlah pria yang bodoh. Pria itu terlihat begitu berkarisma dan bermandikan aspek intelektual yang baik. Itu jika dilihat dari penampilan luarnya saja. Pasti ia tak ingin cari mati begitu saja. Tapi Naruto paham bahwa penilaian seseorang tidak bisa dilihat dari luarnya saja. Hah, waktu itu saja, pria itu tidak menyimpan uang di dalam tasnya. Mungkin saja pria itu miskin atau mungkin lebih naif dan polos dari yang Naruto kira.

Dan spekulasi sederhananya adalah, mungkin saja pria itu hanya iseng-iseng saja menolong Naruto.

Iseng?

Iseng berhadapan dengan iblis macam Orochimaru hanya demi dirinya?

Haha... Tidak, spekulasi itu kelewat dangkal.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi setelah aku tak sadarkan diri waktu itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di rumah sakit ini? Ceritakan kronologisnya," pinta Naruto dengan bingkai keseriusan. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Shino pun melirik ke arah pemuda berambut emas itu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia adalah saksi dari segenap kronologis yang ada. Helaan napas panjang terjadi, pemuda berkaca mata hitam itu pada akhirnya buka suara.

"Seumur-umur, baru kali ini aku melihat ada seseorang yang begitu mengerikan dibalik topeng diamnya..."

_**Flashback**_

Keadaan waktu itu begitu genting. Bertekuk lutut dalam keadaan lemah menjadi sebuah hal yang paling memuakkan di masa itu. Tak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengeluh sakit. Sang sahabat tengah dalam bahaya. Meski begitu, mereka tak memiliki daya, bahkan melindungi diri saja tak mampu.

Dan sebuah kejutan terjadi.

Di detik terakhir nyawa hampir meregang, sesosok pria dengan cepat melayangkan pukulan tepat di wajah Orochimaru. Pimpinan preman itu tumbang dalam sekejap. Dimensi shock melanda, apalagi saat pria itu mulai menggotong tubuh Naruto yang berbalut luka. Shino dan Kiba terperangah saat pria itu menuju ke arah mereka. Sebuah senyuman lembut telah mengembang.

"Tolong, segera bawa kawan kalian ini ke rumah sakit. Sisanya, biar aku yang menghadapi mereka."

Pria itu lekas menghadap ke depan setelah menyerahkan Naruto kepada Shino dan Kiba. Kedua pemuda jalanan itu masihlah terperangah. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan bahkan mereka terlalu _shock_ untuk memberi respon akan stimulus realitas itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat antarkan Naruto ke rumah sakit. Lukanya semakin parah," kali ini nada dingin yang justru terlontar. Hal itu membuat Kiba dan Shino sedikit takut. Ucapan pria itu serius. Kiba segera bangkit dan membopong tubuh kawannya.

"Ba-Bagaimana dengan Anda? Apa tidak apa-apa jika kami tinggal begitu saja?" sahut Kiba hati-hati, pria itu melontarkan seringai sinis.

"Aku bukanlah orang lemah."

Dan pernyataan itu sungguh cukup untuk membuat Kiba melarikan Naruto ke rumah sakit. Lain halnya dengan Shino. Ia memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Kembali ke medan pertempuran dengan bersembunyi di balik dinding bangunan tua. Rasa kurositasnya terlahir. Bagaimana pun juga, setidaknya ia perlu untuk menjadi saksi mata atas apa yang terjadi. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada pria misterius itu.

"Khhkk... Brengsek! A-Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah! Beraninya kau mengangguku!" Orochimaru bangkit bermandikan amarah. Bercak darah terlihat menghiasi mulutnya. Kedua tangannya bergetar. Ia benar-benar sangat marah.

"..." yang digertak terlihat diam saja. Tak sedikitpun melontarkan untaian kata. Ia berdiri. Terdiam dengan rambut keemasannya yang tergerai kuasa sang angin. Kedua tangan Orochimaru terkepal erat. Ia menggertakan deretan giginya.

"Kau meremehkanku, hah! KURANG AJAARR! GRAAAHH!"

"Tu-Tuan Orochimaru! Hati-hati!" terlambat. Peringatan Kabuto sama sekali tak digubris. Pimpinannya telah berlari menerjang pria yang sudah melukai wajahnya. Orochimaru terlalu diperbudak emosi. Ini buruk.

"Matilah kau, lalat busuk!" sebuah seringai sinis mulai nampak saat pernyataan itu terdengar dari mulut Orochimaru. Pemilik mata _cobalt_ itu tersenyum menantang. Hah, lalat busuk? Cukup kreatif juga umpatan bajingan biadab yang satu ini.

"Dasar bodoh..."

KRATAAKK!

Sebuah dinding terbuat dari kayu mendadak hancur disebabkan pukulan telak Orochimaru. Pimpinan preman itu terbelalak. Belum sempat nalarnya mencerna situasi, tiba-tiba ia sudah disambut respon yang mengejutkan.

"Jashin-sama! Tuan Orochimaru keren! Lihatlah, hanya dengan satu pukulan, beliau bisa menghancurkan dinding kayu yang tebal itu! Oh, _God_!" Sakon menjerit girang. Ia merupakan anggota komplotan genk preman Orochimaru.

"Tak kusangka bahwa Tuan Orochimaru semakin bertambah perkasa. Jujur saja, aku bisa mendadak _gay_ kalau begini caranya... hiks..." sahut Jugo terharu.

"Gyaaa! Aku makin cinta padamu, Oro-chan!" Suigetsu tak kalah histeris. Mereka pun pada akhirnya mulai berpelukan satu sama lain seraya menggemakan lagu kebangsaan genk mereka yang bertemakan hebatnya "Oro-chan" pimpinan mereka yang tercinta. Sebulir keringat mendadak mengalir di kening Kabuto. Anggota genk mereka terkadang sedikit berlebihan. Dan sebagai anggota yang paling waras, ia wajib mengingatkan yang lainnya.

"Err... teman-teman, sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman disini. Tuan Orochimaru tidak-"

"Hidup, hidup, hidup Oro-chan! Hidup, hidup, hidup Oro-chan!"

"ORO-CHAAAN!"

"OH, YEAAAHHH!"

DUAAAKK!

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Dan distopia pun terjadi. Sakon dan yang lainnya kini harus menanggung benjolan di atas kepala mereka masing-masing. Orochimarulah yang ternyata mendaratkan benjolan-benjolan itu.

"Kalian semua berisik! Aku tidak berniat menghancurkan dinding, dasar brengsek! Sekali aku mendengar sorakan menjijikkan itu lagi, takkan segan-segan kubunuh kalian semua!" kuasa gertakan Orochimaru sungguh mampu membuat segenap anak buahnya pucat pasi dan membisu. Kabuto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menyangga dahinya secara perlahan.

"Ada-ada saja..."

"Kabuto, kemana larinya lalat busuk itu? Aku berniat memukulnya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba pukulan meleset?" pimpinan preman itu kembali serius. Kedua mata kuning miliknya mulai waspada memperhatikan sekitar. Keberadaan musuhnya menghilang. Ia terlalu marah sampai-sampai tak menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Tu-Tuan Orochimaru, li-lihat itu!" Kabuto terbelalak. Dalam rasa _shock_, diacungkanlah jari telunjuk miliknya ke arah utara. Pandangan Orochimaru telah terarahkan. Terarahkan pada seseorang yang kini terlihat bersandar di dinding bangunan tua seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Pemilik mata _cobalt_ itu terlihat bosan. Ia melambaikan telapak tangannya kepada Orochimaru.

"Hoi, kau! Berhenti bermain dan cepatlah kemari. Aku tak punya banyak waktu karena timbunan berkas kantor sudah menungguku di rumah."

"A-Apa! K-Kau!" kesabaran Orochimaru terkikis. Pernyataan itu terlalu menohok baginya. Berhenti bermain katanya? Brengsek! Beraninya ia merendahkan seorang Orochimaru. Tak dapat diampuni.

"Jangan kabur kau, pengecut! Graaahhh!"

Orochimaru kembali melayangkan serangan kedua. Pimpinan preman itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Shino menautkan kedua alisnya. Pria yang menyelamatkan Naruto itu tidak bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri. Ribuan persepsi berkutat di benaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang akan direncanakan oleh pria berambut pirang itu?

Dan subyek yang hendak diserang terlihat menunduk. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di bibirnya. Tidak, senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman ramah yang biasa ia lontarkan terhadap seseorang. Kali ini, senyuman itu nampak begitu dingin. Begitu dingin dan menusuk. Seakan menjadi sebuah simbolik dari semboyan -Jangan pernah remehkan...

Seorang Namikaze Minato.

DUAAKKK!

Sebuah pukulan terjadi. Hening. Menganga. Cipratan darah mengucur. Kedua mata kuning terbelalak. Saksi mata kembali shock. Shino seakan tercekat.

"Khhhkk..." Orochimaru seakan berada diambang kematian. Sebuah kepalan tangan terlihat begitu kuat menerjang perutnya. Organ dalamnya seakan terkoyak. Bagaimana bisa...

Bagaimana bisa pria itu memukul perutnya secepat itu?

Ia bahkan belum sempat mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke arah wajah seseorang yang ia umpat sebagai lalat busuk itu. Ia telah kalah.

Ini tidak mungkin.

"Ti-Tidak... khhkk... mu-mungkin... urrgghh..." cipratan darah termuntahkan. Beberapa tetes bercaknya mendarat tepat di wajah tampan pria bermata _cobalt_ itu. Namikaze Minato tersenyum dingin. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pimpinan preman itu.

Sebuah peringatan mutlak.

"Jauhi Naruto."

Pimpinan preman itu gugur secara mutlak. Keheningan menusuk. Dilema distopia ikut tersisip di masa itu juga. Semua ketakutan. Tanpa basa-basi, Kabuto dan komplotan lainnya segera membawa Orochimaru untuk kabur dari tempat itu secepatnya. Minato hanya terdiam seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Pergi tanpa menyadari seorang Shino yang saat ini masihlah tak dapat mengfungsikan kinerja nalarnya untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Shino terlihat pucat. Gemetar menguasai tubuhnya. Ia terlalu _shock_. Pria itu mengerikan. Dan satu kongklusi pun terlahir.

Jangan pernah main-main dengannya...

_**End of Flashback**_

"Aku merasa bahwa masa itu adalah masa yang paling mencekam dalam hidupku. Hanya dengan satu pukulan, ia berhasil menumbangkan Orochimaru. Gerakannya terlalu cepat dan tak terbaca mata. Ia sungguh kuat. Dan yang membuatku sedikit tercengang adalah, aku seakan merasakan aura yang begitu menusuk dan mengerikan darinya. Ia terlihat begitu berbeda jika ia serius," Shino menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat waktu itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Naruto sedikit terperangah dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia masih tak mampu mengurai kata. Kiba lekas buka suara.

"Pria itu sangat misterius. Aku juga merasakan aura yang berbeda saat ia menyuruhku dan Shino untuk segera membawamu ke rumah sakit. Ia begitu dingin dan serius. Sungguh berbeda dari kepribadian ramah yang ia tampakkan awal kali. Ia terlihat begitu berbeda jika menyangkut tentang keadaanmu, Naruto. Sepertinya hanya kau yang mampu membuatnya berubah mode seperti itu."

"Eh?" sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tanda heran. Kiba terlihat berkacak pinggang.

"Ck. Tak kusangka... Diam-diam, kau memiliki _bodyguard_ seorang pria seperti itu. Kami jadi iri padamu." Naruto langsung bertampang aneh.

"_Bodyguard_?"

"Hah, sudahlah. Tak usah berkilah. Tak mungkin ada orang yang tiba-tiba menjadi seram seperti itu saat melihatmu dalah bahaya, Naruto. Pasti dia _bodyguard_mu 'kan? Seseorang ya... mungkin semacam satpam atau mantan polisi yang kau bayar untuk menjadi... pengawal pribadimu? Huff, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya terhadapku dan Shino, hah? Dasar kau ini... Selalu saja menyembunyikan beberapa hal dari kami," mulai lagi. Kiba memulai ceramah hasil kesalahpahamannya. Naruto lekas menepuk keningnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kalian salah paham. Ia bukan _bodyguard_ku, Kiba."

"Eh? Masa sih? Jadi di-dia bukan _bodyguard _sewaanmu?"

"Ya tentu saja bukan! Darimana aku mendapatkan uang untuk menyewa seorang _bodyguard_? Mencuri seminggu penuh saja belum tentu aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang untuk menyewa seseorang! Lebih baik aku menggunakan seluruh hasil curianku untuk membeli ramen daripada menyewa orang. Aku masih bisa bertarung sendiri!" gerutu Naruto setengah pasrah. Kiba menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau ia bukan _bodyguard_mu, lalu dia siapa...?"

Shino mengangkat tangan.

"Mungkin saja dia-"

"Diamlah, Shino. Kau tak perlu sok tahu! Aku yakin, dia pasti kakakmu 'kan, Naruto? Kalian berdua begitu mirip!" sahut Kiba histeris. Sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Shino. Sebenarnya siapa yang sok tahu disini?

"Bukan. Aku tak punya kakak," ujar Naruto diiringi dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kalau begitu... dia pasti... pasti... pamanmu!"

"Bukan."

"Kawanmu?"

"Aku tidak kenal."

"Mantan penjaga kebunmu dulu?"

"..."

"Oke, lupakan yang tadi. Aku yakin dia pasti...!"

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Kau tidak lihai dalam menebak sesuatu."

"Grrr! Cerewet kau, Shino! Memangnya kau tahu siapa pria itu, hah!" tersinggung, Kiba berbalik menantang. Rekannya mulai menyilakan kedua tangannya tepat di dada.

"Menurut sepengamatanku, dari cara ia melindungi Naruto yang terkesan 'over-protektif' itu, kemungkinan dia adalah..."

"Adalah?" Kiba melirik sinis. Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Dia adalah..."

"Sudahlah, kawan. Hentikan permainan tebak-tebakan ini..." keluh Naruto. Shino melambaikan telapak tangannya.

"Biarkan aku mengutarakan spekulasiku, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!" Kiba tak sabaran. Ia melayangkan tatapan skeptis. "Dia adalah siapa?"

"Dia adalah..."

"Adalah?"

"Seorang... _fans_."

"..."

"_Fans_?" salahkan jika saat ini Kiba menautkan alisnya dengan tampang aneh? Salahkan jika sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Naruto? Salahkan jika saat ini telah berhembus angin garing? Spekulasi Shino membuat semuanya bungkam.

"Bisa saja pria itu adalah penggemar Naruto. Dimulai dari penampakannya yang mirip Naruto. Jika pria itu tak ada hubungan darah dengan Naruto, maka kemungkinan besar dia adalah _fans_ Naruto. Karena apa? Karena kebanyakan para _fans_ pasti akan menirukan _style _idolanya. Dan yang kedua, seorang 'fans' pasti tak mau melihat idolanya disakiti. Jadi, itulah sebabnya kenapa ia menyelematkan Naruto." penjelasan Shino berakhir. Belum sempat Naruto berbicara, Kiba terlihat melingkarkan lengannya ke leher kawan pirangnya itu.

"Penjelasan Shino masuk akal juga. Ck... ck... ck... Tak kusangka kau memiliki penggemar seperti ini, Naru. Hebat! Hebaat!"

"Eh?"

"Dan sepertinya dia seorang eksekutif!"

"Tu-Tunggu-"

"Dia juga kelihatan mapan, eh?"

"Kiba!"

"Dia mungkin seorang pria tipe pedofil yang menyukai seorang pemuda macam dirimu, Naruto! Oh, sungguh beruntungnya dirimu!"

"A-Apa?" kedua mata azure milik Naruto mulai membelalak dengan begitu lebarnya. Tidak. Kesalahpahaman ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlarut-larut sebelum kawan-kawannya itu tenggelam dalam labirin _falter_ yang lebih jauh lagi.

"Dengar, teman-teman. Aku bisa memastikan bahwa pria ini bukanlah _fans_ku. Sebelumnya, aku pernah bertemu dengan dia. Dia adalah orang yang sudah menjadi target pencurian yang kulakukan kemarin," jelas Naruto.

"Target pencurian? Jadi dia korbanmu?" Kiba terkejut. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah pria yang waktu itu pernah kucuri tasnya. Dan aku sungguh heran, kenapa dia bisa mendadak datang seperti itu dan menyelamatkanku dari Orochimaru?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Kiba melipat kedua tangannya.

"Meskipun begitu, kau sungguh berhutang budi padanya, Naruto. Walau bagaimanapun juga, jika ia tak datang menyelamatkanmu, mungkin saat ini kau sudah tak bisa lagi menjalani hidup di dunia ini," jelas pemuda brunet itu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shino tiba-tiba. Naruto mengumpulkan kembali determinasinya.

"Aku ingin mengetahui nama pria itu. Setelah itu, aku akan mencarinya. Dan lalu, jika aku berhasil menemukannya, aku ingin berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bagaimana caranya kau mencari nama pria itu dan menemukannya? Di kota yang seluas ini, di hamparan dunia yang besar ini. Kecuali... jika kau bersedia mengarungi jalanan dimana ia biasa menapakkan kakinya."

"Aku tak peduli. Meski sulit, akan kulakukan apapun juga. Aku adalah orang yang tak akan bisa tenang jika belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku," Naruto memaparkan kesungguhan. Ia sudah bertekad kuat, sesulit apapun bahkan selama apapun itu, ia akan tetap melakukannya. Dan ia takkan menyerah sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Meski harus mengarungi samudra dan dalamnya lautan, akan Naruto lalui! Meski lama sekalipun! Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bertahun-tahun, berabad-abad! Ah, salah. Hidupnya pasti sudah berakhir jika memakan waktu berabad-abad. Yang terpenting, berapa lama pun durasi agar tujuan Naruto tercapai, pemuda pirang itu tak peduli dan tak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Seorang perawat terlihat masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat inap Naruto. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan terlihat siaga.

"A-Ada apa, ya?" Naruto skeptis. Perawat itu mulai berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Apa tangan kirimu sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya. Naruto terlihat menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, iya. Aku sudah lebih baik. Dan tangan kiriku sudah bisa kugerakkan sekarang meski belum sebebas itu."

"Baguslah, dengan begini, beberapa hari lagi kau sudah bisa pulang. Kau bisa mengambil obat-obatanmu di ruang utama. Seluruh biaya perawatanmu sudah dibayar lunas."

"Lunas?" pernyataan perawat itu menimbulkan segudang tanya. Sungguh aneh. Siapa gerangan yang telah membayar seluruh pengobatan Naruto di rumah sakit?

"Bisakah Anda memberitahu kami siapa yang sudah membayar lunas pengobatan Naruto?" Kiba penasaran. Perawat itu lalu membuka daftar jurnal yang ia bawa.

"Uzumaki Naruto, pasien rawat inap ruang 604, seluruh biaya pengobatanmu telah dibayar lunas oleh seseorang yang mengatas namakan dirinya sebagai... Namikaze Minato."

'Namikaze... Minato?'

"Sebentar, apa orang yang bernama Namikaze Minato ini perawakannya mirip denganku?" Naruto mencoba memastikan. Perawat itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Benar. Dia sangat mirip dengan Anda, saudara Naruto."

Sudah cukup. Fakta mengenai nama pria ini sudah cukup membuat Naruto untuk dapat dengan mudah menemukan penyelamatnya. Ia sungguh tak menduga semua akan berjalan semudah ini.

Ternyata menemukan nama pria itu, tidaklah sesulit yang Naruto kira.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tak perlu lagi susah-susah mengarungi samudra ataupun lautan untuk dapat menemukannya..." gumamnya singkat.

**

* * *

**

"Ya, harap tertib semuanya. Kalian semua masihlah berada dalam lingkup ruangan kantor. Harap tenang!" dengan semangat kepasrahan, Kakashi terlihat merapikan barisan para karyawati yang hendak mengejar Minato. Seperti biasa. Jam pulang kantor, sama dengan ritual pengejaran spesial untuk sang _yellow flash_. Minato, layaknya seorang pejabat penting, kini sudah dikawal ketat oleh Obito dan Sasori. Suara jeritan _fangirl_ kembali meninggi. Bawahan Tsunade itu menghela napas dengan lelahnya.

"Ada ide agar aku bisa lepas dari kerumunan wanita-wanita itu?" tanya Minato pasrah. Dalam sejenak, Obito terlihat berpikir.

"Mungkin kau bisa melakukan operasi wajah, Senpai. Atau mungkin menyayat wajahmu dengan pisau agar penuh luka dan menjadi buruk?" raut pucat tergambar di paras Minato saat mendengar usul Obito. Rekannya itu sungguh orang yang terlalu blak-blakan dan polos.

"Uhh... maaf, Obito tapi sepertinya usulmu terkesan ekstrim. Ada saran lain?"

"Pakailah masker seperti Kakashi," giliran Sasori yang menyahut datar. Minato menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Masker? Bukankah sama saja? Mereka sudah tahu wajahku yang sebenarnya. Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang tak pernah melepas masker semenjak dulu. Bahkan aku curiga saat ia terlahir dari rahim ibunya, mungkin saja ia sudah dalam keadaan tertutup masker saat masih bayi," ujar Minato lemas. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Poinku bukan itu, Minato. Yang kumaksud adalah, pakailah masker 'fenomenal' yang pernah dipakai Kakashi waktu itu. Aku jamin, akan banyak yang merasa illfeel dan menjauhimu."

"Masker fenomenal? Ma-Maksudmu... masker _pink_ itu?" Minato memasang raut horor.

"Dengan motif Barbie tentunya..." sahut Sasori puas. Minato dan Obito saling menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi aneh. Butiran keringat menetes di samping kening mereka.

"Bahkan sepertinya, memperburuk diri tidak semudah kelihatannya..." keluh Minato seraya menepuk keningnya.

"Kyaaaa! Minato-sama! Tunggu kami!"

"Ops! Kita tak bisa membuang waktu! Ayo, Senpai! Kita harus cepat berlari ke pintu darurat seperti biasa. Semoga saja saat ini Pak Hidan tidak mengepel lantai di tangga-tangganya. Aku tak ingin kita terpeleset di tengah jalan!" peringatan Obito terkonfirmasi. Ketiga pria itu segera berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu darurat seraya berdoa agar cleaning servis kantor mereka, yakni Hidan, tidak sedang dalam keadaan mengepel lantai.

Dan doa mereka terjawab. Di tengah jalanan lorong kantor, mereka melihat Hidan yang sedang membersihkan kaca dengan menempel di permukaan jendela dengan pose... layaknya seekor cicak.

Syukurlah...

**

* * *

**

"Ijinkan aku masuk! Aku ingin menemuinya!"

"Apa-Apaan kau ini! Kubilang, kau tak bisa masuk!"

Umino Iruka, seorang bujang 27 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai kepala _security_ gedung _Godaime Corporation _kini harus melewati masa-masa tersulitnya. Hari ini, semua rutinitasnya berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Tak ada gangguan. Semuanya terkesan mengalir seperti biasa. Sampai pada akhirnya, Tuhan pun menurunkan sebuah ujian.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar padanya! Kenapa aku tak diijinkan masuk, hah!"

"Itu karena kau tidak memiliki janji dengan penghuni gedung ini, anak muda. Aku tak bisa membiarkan gelandangan sepertimu untuk masuk ke dalam gedung ini!"

"Apa katamu? Ge-Gelandangan!" Naruto tak pernah merasa tersinggung seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia sudah bersusah payah agar dapat mencapai tujuannya. Dan kini, ia harus menerima perlakuan kasar dan disebut gelandangan. Sial. Ia memang hanya seorang anak jalanan yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Tapi jangan pernah samakan ia dengan gelandangan. Ia tidak serendah itu.

"Dengar, Pak. Aku bukanlah gelandangan. Dan aku kemari tidak memiliki kepentingan selain hanya untuk menemui seseorang. Aku kemari ingin mencari seseorang yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Ia bekerja di perusahaan ini 'kan!" geram Naruto tak sabaran. Iruka masihlah mengokohkan dinding skeptisnya.

"Memangnya, ada urusan apa kau dengan beliau? Kau ini siapanya, hah? Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan Namikaze-san? Jika kau adalah kerabatnya, maka kuijinkan kau masuk."

"Uhh... Aku..." Naruto kehabisan kata. Ia tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia bukanlah kerabat pria itu. Tidak juga membuat janji dengan pria itu. Apalagi kenal? Tahu namanya saja dari perawat rumah sakit. Alasan apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia bisa saja berbohong dan mengaku sebagai adik dari pria yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu karena kebetulan perawakan mereka mirip. Tapi berbohong bukanlah _style_ Naruto. Dan masalah akan semakin runyam jika ia ketahuan berbohong.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya tapi aku berani menjamin bahwa Namikaze-san ini mengenalku!"

"Mengenal? Kau pikir hanya dengan kenal saja, aku bisa mengijinkanmu masuk ke gedung ini dan menemuinya? Apa buktinya jika ia benar-benar mengenalmu?" satpam yang sungguh keras kepala. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aahh! Pokoknya ijinkan aku masuk! Sebentar saja! Aku ingin menemuinya!"

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini! Menyingkirlah dariku, anak keras kepala! Aarrgghh!" dan pertikaian terjadi. Saat ini, halaman depan gedung _Godaime corporation_ telah mempersembahkan pemandangan seorang satpam yang mencoba lepas dari jeratan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memanjat punggungnya serta meronta-ronta ingin masuk gedung. Benar-benar pemandangan yang begitu harmonis. Sungguh terlihat perjuangan seorang satpam di saat itu. Nasib seorang bujangan macam Iruka...

"Ijinkan aku masuuuk!"

"He-Hei! Kau membuat seragam satpamku berantakan!"

"Masa bodoh!"

Krekk!

"HEI! SERAGAMKU!"

"Demi Jashin! A-Ada apa ini?" situasi panas terinterupsi. Iruka dan Naruto sungguh terkejut saat ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri mereka. Lebih tepatnya tiga orang pria. Dan sebuah tawa mengembang di mulut Naruto. Salah seorang yang ia cari kini terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Pria itu memaparkan paras tercengang. Dan Iruka mulai mengadu.

"Na-Namikaze-san, anak gelandangan ini dari tadi memaksa masuk dan ingin bertemu denganmu! A-Apa kau kenal dengan anak ini?" Iruka frustasi. Naruto melotot ke arah satpam yang ia panjat punggungnya itu.

"Aku bukan gelandangan!"

"Na-Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Minato masihlah tampak terkejut. Iruka terbelalak. Pemuda jalanan itu segera turun dari punggung Iruka dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Minato. Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke depan. Seringai bahagia terlahir dari parasnya.

"Namikaze Minato! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Aih, maaf jika updatenya lama dan chapter ini membosankan sangat. Saya tak mungkin mengskip rentetan scene ini agar plotnya tidak berjalan terlalu cepat.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah mereview baik yang login ataupun tidak. Bagi yang login, silahkan cek PM kalian. Siapa tahu ada balasan dari saya.

At last, please review again if you don't mind dan arigato~ m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Minim humor. Mungkin Typo. Padat merayap. Gaje.**

Kebesaran Sang causa prima kembali nampak. Rangkaian usaha selalu membuihkan untaian hasil pada akhirnya. Sebuah hasil berwujudkan asa tujuan yang terealisasi. Kehendak berkuasa. Rantai takdir dapat diatur...

"Namikaze Minato! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Story by: Viero Eclipse**

**-Chapter 4-**

Pemilik mata _cobalt_ terhenyak. Birunya terpancar segudang tanya. Sesuatu hal yang tak terduga menghantam penglihatannya. Tak percaya. Terkejut. Bingung. Semua melebur ke dalam benak seorang Minato.

Sang pemuda bergelar 'replikanya' itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Mengembangkan senyum tanda puas. Sesekali tertawa kecil. Mengepalkan tangan dan mengayunkannya. Ya. Mungkin, itulah ungkapan bahagia yang dapat diperlihatkan Naruto di masa itu.

Dan jangan lupakan respon eksistensi yang lain. Misal saja Obito yang memaparkan raut bingung karena tak paham akan situasi. Sasori yang terlihat masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi dan Iruka yang menyiratkan sedikit rasa terkejut.

'Naruto...'

"Namikaze-san, ja-jadi kau kenal dengan anak ini?" dengan ragu-ragu, terlayanglah pertanyaan dari mulut Iruka. Bawahan Tsunade itu masihlah kehabisan kata. Minato seakan tak sadar dengan pertanyaan Sang satpam. Ia hanya bisa mematung dan mengunci Naruto dengan tatapannya.

"Uhh... Kau Na-Namikaze Minato 'kan?" terlontarlah pertanyaan kedua yang juga diwarnai keraguan. Kali ini pertanyaan berasal dari Naruto. Ia mulai sedikit gentar saat pria yang ia cari-cari itu masihlah menatapnya dengan raut syok. Ada apa gerangan dengannya? Seheboh itukah kehadiran Naruto sampai-sampai membuat pria yang menyelamatkannya itu terpaku? Sadar atau tidak, semua pandangan kini tertuju ke arah pria berambut pirang itu.

"Shh... Senpai? Oii!" Obito menyikut lengan Minato. Usahanya untuk menyadarkan Minato ternyata membuahkan hasil. Pria bergelar _yellow flash _itu mulai mengedipkan kedua _cobalt_nya berulang kali. Sudah jelas bahwa hal itu menandakan kalau ia telah kembali ke alam realitas.

"Uhh... Maaf, aku tidak fokus tadi," Minato menggelengkan kepala sejenak. Ia pun lekas menatap ke arah Iruka. "Aku mengenalnya, Iruka. Kau tak perlu mengusirnya."

"Hah! Aku bilang juga apa? Namikaze-san ini mengenalku!" sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia melayangkan tatapan sinis ke arah Iruka seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum puas.

Raut setengah pucat tergambar di paras Iruka. Rasa malu terbentuk karena sebuah kesalahan. "Ma-Maafkan aku, Namikaze-san. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu kalau-"

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Naruto." begitu regal. Pernyataan itu terucap dengan begitu tegasnya dari mulut Minato. Kedua _cobalt_nya berkilat serius. Naruto terperangah melihat itu. Iruka sedikit tergagap-gagap dan mulai menunduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Naruto. Sa-Saya sedikit salah paham akan hal tadi." Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia paham bahwa Iruka bukanlah orang yang jahat. Pria itu hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kepala pengamanan gedung ini. Jadi, sungguh wajar jika beliau cukup ketat dalam menyeleksi orang yang hendak masuk ke dalam gedung _Godaime_ _Corporation_. Dan hal itu justru mencerminkan dedikasi sejati dari Sang satpam itu. Naruto bisa mengerti hal itu.

"Ah, tak apa-apa, Pak. Maafkan aku juga karena terkesan memaksa dan keras kepala." Iruka mengangguk. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa percaya dengan pemuda jalanan itu. Tak membutuhkan jeda lama bagi Minato untuk kembali menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Uhh... Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" yang ditanya terlihat menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Umm... Namikaze-san, bi-bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Kedua alis Minato bertaut skeptis. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia menyanggupi permintaan itu. "Baiklah. Lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku juga hendak pulang sekarang. Sepertinya aku bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu."

"Terima kasih!" Naruto terlihat begitu senang. Sejauh ini, rentetan rencana yang ia buat berjalan dengan mulus. Mengetahui nama, menemukan targetnya dan terakhir, mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya lalu selesai! Sungguh mudah 'kan? Tapi sepertinya, ia tak bisa terlalu lama berada di dalam keadaan itu. Karena tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara peringatan Kakashi dari kejauhan.

"Perhatian! Tsunami akan melanda dalam hitungan lima... empat... tiga... dua... sa-"

BRUUAAKK!

"MINATO-SAMA! KYAAAAAA!"

Mencekam! Puluhan hentakan kaki terdengar bergemuruh termuntahkan dari gedung. Kakashi yang sebelumnya menjadi sebuah benteng perlindungan sekaligus pemberi peringatan kini harus mengalami nasib naas karena tubuhnya telah terhantam puluhan karyawati dan terlihat jatuh ke bawah layaknya selembar keset _welcome_ yang terinjak-injak. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan keselamatan orang lain. Mereka yakin bahwa Kakashi masihlah selamat. Dan yang menjadi prioritas saat ini adalah...

"Se-Senpai, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini!" Obito panik. Sasori mulai membelakangi Minato untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Cepatlah lari, Minato! Tak ada waktu lagi!"

"Aku mengerti, Sasori!" Pria bermata _cobalt_ itu lekas menatap ke arah Naruto. "Ayo, Naruto! Kita harus segera menyingkir dari sini!"

"Huh? A-Apa?" Naruto sungguh kebingungan. Belum sempat nalarnya mencerna apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya, tiba-tiba Minato sudah menarik lengannya dan mulai berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Pemuda jalanan itu melotot dan menjerit. Pemandangan disekelilingnya seakan kabur dan terlihat buram. Ia seakan digeret dengan begitu cepatnya oleh sebuah pesawat jet. Mengerikan!

"U-Uwaaaaaahhhhh!"

**

* * *

**

"Uhh... Naruto? A-Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Te-Tenanglah, aku tak apa-apa. Urghh... huekk!" Naruto terlihat pucat dan mual. Sesekali pemuda jalanan itu memuntahkan sesuatu seraya mengatur napasnya yang tengah memburu. Melihat hal itu, Minato merasa bersalah. Ia tak bermaksud membuat pemuda kembarannya itu menjadi tak enak badan seperti ini.

"Ah, minumlah dulu. Dan coba atur napasmu kembali." pria bermata _cobalt_ itu lekas menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menenggukkannya begitu cepat.

"Gluk... Gluk... Fuaah! Uhhff..." Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Napasnya terlihat kembali normal. Kelegaan melebur diri Minato sepenuhnya.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi, Naruto. Sepulang dari kantor, gerombolan karyawati itu pasti akan mengejarku. Aku harus segera melarikan diri jika tak ingin nyawa ini melayang sia-sia." sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Naruto saat mendengar hal itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya itu ternyata memiliki banyak sekali penggemar. Jelas saja, mengingat fisik yang dimiliki pegawai itu terlihat begitu sempurna. Anugerah wajah tampan itu seakan menjadi senjata pembius para wanita-wanita yang menatapnya. Entah, apakah hal itu harus disyukuri ataukah disesali. Naruto berusaha mengurangi rasa tercengangnya.

"Uhh... jadi inikah sebabnya, kenapa kau harus membiasakan diri berlari dengan cepat?" tanya Naruto menyimpulkan. Minato tertawa kecil.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku adalah mantan juara utama kontes lari maraton semenjak SMA. Berlari cepat adalah bakatku. Aku beruntung karena bakat ini ternyata bisa membuatku selamat dari kejaran mereka."

Ah... Pantas saja. Pantas saja waktu itu pria ini berhasil menangkap Naruto saat ia melarikan diri seusai mencuri tasnya. Naruto sungguh tak menyangka. Mencuri barang kepunyaan orang yang menjadi juara lari maraton adalah pilihan yang buruk. Tapi jangan salahkan dirinya. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu jika targetnya adalah mantan juara utama lari maraton. Retrospek ini membuat Naruto bertampang aneh untuk sesaat.

"Ah, jadi... Hal apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Kau bilang bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan, bukan?" pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu mencoba _to the point. _Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk sesaat.

"Ah, iya. Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena waktu itu Namikaze-san telah mau menyelamatkanku dari Orochimaru. Dan lagi, Anda juga telah membiayai seluruh pengobatanku di rumah sakit. Aku sungguh berterima kasih sekali. Aku harap, aku bisa membalas seluruh kebaikan Anda padaku," jelas Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Minato hanya melayangkan senyum ramah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak masalah buatku. Hal itu tak usah kau pikirkan. Sudah seharusnya kita membantu orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan."

"Ta-Tapi, Aku sudah mencuri tasmu waktu itu! Bagaimana bisa Namikaze-san masih mau menolongku? Setelah semua tindakan buruk yang kulakukan pada Anda?" Naruto terlihat tak percaya. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan alasan yang dikemukakan Minato. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ada saja orang yang berpikiran untuk membantu setelah ia sempat dirugikan? Ada apa dengan kinerja pemikiran Minato? Naruto sungguh tak paham dan melayangkan tatapan skeptis terhadap pria itu. Pemilik mata _cobalt _itu tetap saja terlihat tenang dan ramah.

"Aku yakin, kau mencuri karena tuntutan kehidupan yang kau jalani. Aku bisa memahami itu. Dan lagipula, kau mengembalikan tasku, bukan? Jadi... Tak masalah buatku. Kau bukanlah anak yang buruk. Aku yakin itu." penjelasan itu sukses membuat nalar Naruto terperangah. Pemuda jalanan itu lekas mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Berani juga pria ini menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto bukanlah anak yang buruk? Hanya dengan sekali pertemuan? Apa yang ia pikirkan? Persepsi orang ini padanya bagai labirin enigma saja di mata Naruto. Apakah ini sebuah tanda bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya itu begitu naif? Apa orang ini tak pernah memandang sebuah sisi gelap kehidupan yang bergelar negatif?

"Anda adalah orang yang aneh..."

Minato tertawa pelan seraya berkata, "Beberapa orang mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang kau katakan. Aku tak keberatan dengan itu. Terkadang, aku sendiri sedikit kesulitan dalam memahami interpretasi nalarku," ia pun menghela napasnya sejenak. "Dan ya... beginilah aku. Mungkin dunia statis yang kujalani ini perlahan membuat alur persepsiku berbeda dari kebanyakan orang."

"Dunia... statis?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. Minato mulai bersandar di sebuah dinding bangunan seraya menyilakan kedua tangannya tepat di dada.

"Benar. Dunia statis. Sebuah dunia... dimana semua rutinitas berjalan terlalu monoton. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Tak ada sebuah warna yang menghiasi. Tak ada yang berbeda. Semuanya berjalan mengalir dan terus mengalir. Semua kejadian yang sama terus terjadi secara klise. Berulang-ulang... seakan tak ada titik akhirnya." Naruto terdiam sesaat, berusaha menyelami makna dari pernyataan itu. Sesekali ia melayangkan pandangan aneh ke arah Minato. Seakan menatap bahwa Minato adalah semacam orang aneh yang sulit dimengerti. Minato terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Aku sering mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit dimengerti. Umm... Ah, iya, mengenai kejadian kemarin, preman-preman itu..." Minato kembali serius. Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya sesaat.

Preman-preman?

Oh, soal itu...

"Maksudmu Orochimaru dan komplotannya?" Minato mengangguk. Seakan mengerti pertanyaan tersirat yang ada di kedua _cobalt_ itu, Naruto mulai menjelaskan semuanya. "Mereka adalah preman-preman senior yang menguasai wilayah kami. Setiap hari, kami para anak-anak jalanan dituntut untuk mencuri sesuatu dan memberikan hasil curian kami kepada mereka. Atau dengan kata lain, kami sudah diperlakukan layaknya budak..."

"Bu-Budak?" Minato memaparkan raut miris. Naruto menunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Ya, inilah kehidupan keras anak-anak jalanan seperti kami. Tak memiliki apapun. Bertahan hidup dengan cara seperti ini dan ditindas oleh yang memegang kuasa." keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat. Terlarut dalam afeksi diri masing-masing. Sejenak jeda, Naruto kembali membuka suara.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa waktu itu aku mencuri tas milik Anda, Namikaze-san. Aku sudah tak memiliki jalan lain lagi. Orochimaru memaksa beberapa anak-anak jalanan kecil untuk mencuri. Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan dia memperlakukan anak-anak itu dengan begitu kasar. Mereka tak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Sebagai gantinya, aku yang mencurikan sesuatu untuk mereka. Sejujurnya, aku benci dengan semua ini. Tapi mau tak mau, aku harus menjalaninya juga. Aku memiliki orang-orang berharga yang harus kulindungi. Dan mereka, para anak jalanan itu sudah seperti adik-adikku sendiri. Sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga. Akan kulakukan apa saja agar mereka selamat. Tak peduli apapun petaka yang menimpaku. Prioritasku hanyalah melindungi mereka. Karena hanya mereka yang kumiliki sekarang..."

Terperangah sesaat.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Minato. Benteng tekad yang dimiliki oleh pemuda jalanan itu sungguh kuat. Minato bisa melihat hal itu. Kesungguhan yang teriringi dengan ketulusan... Semua itu ada pada diri Naruto. Ia memiliki niat yang mulia. Yakni melindungi kumpulan anak-anak itu. Tak peduli dengan resiko dan konsekuensi yang akan ia tanggung. Lebih mementingkan kepentingan orang lain jauh di atas kepentingan diri sendiri.

Pribadi yang mengagumkan.

Sebuah pribadi yang sepertinya cukup langka mengingat paradigma kehidupan yang saat ini sudah mencapai lingkup supremasi individualis bertatakan liberalisme. Bebas dan lebih mementingkan diri sendiri. Semua berlomba-lomba meraih keuntungan. Tak peduli dengan cara apapun. Menindas yang lemah dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Di dunia yang diwarnai distopia yang seperti itu, pribadi yang dimiliki Naruto seakan terkesan begitu langka dan jarang ada dalam pribadi kebanyakan orang. Apalagi dalam pribadi kebanyakan remaja. Dewasa ini, para remaja lebih memilih untuk terlarut dalam paham hedonis dan tak peduli pada tujuan hidup mereka. Bersenang-senang menghabiskan masa muda mereka. Tak peduli dengan kawan sebaya yang kesusahan. Bahkan tak jarang pula membangkang harapan orang tua. Persetan dengan jati diri masing-masing.

Apalagi para orang-orang penegak karir seperti Minato. Kebanyakan dari komunitas itu justru tak terlalu mementingkan orang lain dan berusaha untuk menggapai kesuksesannya sendiri-sendiri. Tak peduli meski yang lain tertindas ataupun sengsara. Hal itu bukan urusan mereka. Masa bodoh dengan itu. Sungguh egois memang, tapi justru itulah realitas miris yang terjadi dalam revolusi paradigma hidup sekarang ini.

Dan kembali dalam permasalahan pribadi Naruto yang terkesan menarik. Kepribadian yang ditampakkan Naruto mengingatkan Minato pada figur pahlawan super hero yang ada di dalam komik anak-anak. Sebuah pribadi pejuang. Pribadi yang menjunjung tinggi _pillar_ keadilan dan tak mau membiarkan yang lemah selalu diperlakukan semena-mena. Sebuah pribadi yang bagaikan fantasi. Pribadi seperti itu seakan menjadi sebuah angan-angan bagi kebanyakan orang di masa ini. Sebuah pribadi yang didambakan para pemimpi. Menganggap hidup sebagai perang untuk meraih sebuah kebanggaan di akhir nanti. Sebuah pribadi yang tak gampang menyerah dan mundur. Memegang teguh rasa optimis dan percaya pada diri sendiri.

Sebuah pribadi yang mungkin mampu memberi warna pada dunia statis Minato.

Jangan salah. Minato sendiri juga termasuk pribadi yang berbeda dari pribadi kumpulan orang-orang penegak karir lainnya. Ia masih mempertahankan ketajaman empatinya pada orang lain. Ia berusaha bersikap bijak meski kebijakan itu tak bisa diukur dari penilaian subyektifnya sendiri. Ia bahkan menyadari bahwa kehidupannya terkesan monoton. Para penegak karir pasti akan terus menjalani kehidupan monoton mereka. Tak peduli seberapa jenuhnya kehidupan itu. Yang terpenting adalah sukses, sukses dan sukses.

Tapi Minato berbeda.

Dimatanya, hidup tak hanya sekedar mengejar sukses. Tapi hidup adalah sebuah pembelajaran untuknya bagaimana agar ia bisa menjadi sebuah eksistensi yang bermakna dan berguna di dunia ini. Hidup adalah sebuah medan pembuktian kerja kerasnya. Sebuah kerja keras untuk menjadi pribadi yang mendekati sempurna. Dan itulah standart kesuksesan hakiki bagi Minato. Tidak hanya sekedar sukses dalam karir saja. Namun sukses di hampir segalanya. Sukses dalam pemikiran, pencapaian orientasi hidup dan sebagainya.

Dan kedua _cobalt_ miliknya kembali terarah ke arah Naruto. Pemuda replikanya itu terlihat menggarukkan kepalanya dan tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Minato tetap mengunci mulutnya. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Mungkin Naruto adalah orang yang selama ini ditunggu oleh Minato. Semenjak pertama kali ia menatap kedua _cobalt_ imitasi dari warna matanya itu, ia sudah memiliki sebuah firasat. Terlebih lagi saat ia mendengar nama 'Naruto'. Firasatnya semakin kuat bahwa anak itu kelak akan membawa perubahan pada hidupnya. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa firasatnya itu kelak akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Umm... Yosh, sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai sekarang. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Namikaze-san dan sekali lagi, aku sangat berhutang budi kepada Anda. Terima kasih." Naruto membungkukkan badan dengan sopan dan melayangkan senyum tanda terima kasihnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lekas berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menjauhi Minato. Tidak. Minato tak bisa membiarkan anak itu pergi begitu saja. Kesempatan untuk menemukan pribadi seperti Naruto bagaikan mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Sungguh sulit. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara baginya untuk menyematkan potensi perubahan dalam dunia statisnya. Melalui anak itu. Ia yakin, anak itu merupakan bagian dari takdirnya.

Dan ia tak ingin membiarkan anak penopang perubahan dalam hidupnya itu sirna begitu saja dari jangkauannya.

Tidak akan.

"Tunggu, Naruto."

"Eh?"

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut heran saat Minato berjalan menghampirinya. Pegawai itu lekas mengeluarkan selembar kartu dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Sebuah tanda tanya tersemat di kedua mata Naruto.

"Ini...?"

"Itu kartu namaku. Alamat apartemenku tertera di kartu itu."

"Huh?" kedua mata _cobalt_ milik Naruto sedikit membelalak. Semakin banyak saja pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Raut heran dan bingung tergambar jelas di parasnya. Minato tak terkejut sedikitpun dengan respon yang ia terima itu. Ia sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku memberi kartu namaku padamu, bukan? Sebelumnya, aku mohon maaf jika permintaanku ini terkesan lancang. Aku tahu bahwa kita baru saja bertemu beberapa kali dan tidak terlalu dekat. Akan tetapi..." Minato menghela napasnya sejenak. Naruto terlihat semakin menatapnya dengan begitu _intens_, menandakan bahwa ia menunggu lanjutan penjelasan Minato. Dan menjelaskan maksudnya pada Naruto ternyata tak semudah yang Minato bayangkan. Ia harus mengatakannya dengan hati-hati.

Inilah dia...

"Naruto... Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai... _housemate_ku."

"Hah?" kedua _cobalt_ Naruto terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Syok. _Housemate? _Ia bermaksud menjadikan Naruto sebagainya _housemate_nya? Atau dengan kata lain, pria yang berprofesi sebagai pegawai itu meminta Naruto menjadi... pasangan rumahnya?

...

_What the hell!_

"A-Anda bercanda 'kan? A-Apa maksudnya ini? Le-Lelucon ini tidak lu-"

"Aku serius, Naruto. Aku tidak bercanda." Minato mencengkram bahu Naruto sebagai tanda keseriusannya. Pemuda jalanan itu masihlah tampak syok dengan pernyataannya. Dan benar saja dugaan Minato. Keraguan dan rasa skeptis semakin tampak dalam diri Naruto. Apa-apaan pria ini? Ia hanya berniat mengucapkan terima kasih dan sekarang pria ini memintanya untuk tinggal bersama di satu tempat?

Sungguh gila!

Ribuan persepsi negatif menghantam Naruto dalam sekejap. Ia teringat beberapa pernyataan Kiba. Tentang apa itu... Ah, iya! Tentang pedofil atau apalah itu istilahnya. Tipe pria yang gemar pada anak-anak remaja muda. Atau mungkin, jangan-jangan pria ini mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama lalu kemungkinan terburuknya, Naruto dijadikan sebagai budak, diculik, dijual atau mungkin pria ini semacam pembunuh berdarah dingin yang mengincar anak-anak jalanan, memiliki hobi memutilasi orang dan...

Paras horor terlihat menguasai Naruto seutuhnya.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Minato.

"Ah, aku... aku tahu, Naruto. Kau pasti mulai takut dan curiga padaku. Tapi percayalah, aku tak memiliki motif apapun selain hanya untuk membantumu. Aku sungguh miris melihat keadaan yang kau jalani. Bantuan yang kutawarkan kali ini sungguh sederhana. Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Aku bersedia membiayai seluruh kebutuhanmu. Aku bahkan akan berusaha memenuhi semua permintaanmu. Pemuda seusia dirimu masihlah cukup produktif dan berpotensi memiliki masa depan yang lebih cerah jika ada yang mengarahkan. Aku yakin, kau masihlah ingin meniti masa depanmu menjadi lebih baik lagi, bukan? Aku bersedia... memberikan kesempatan itu."

Hening.

Naruto masihlah tak dapat menemukan untaian kata. Beberapa kali sudah bibirnya terkatup-katup. Semua ini sulit dipercaya oleh nalarnya. Kedua _cobalt_ itu terus menghantamnya dengan tatapan menunggu. Menunggu apa? Jawabannya? Respon yang akan ia berikan? Ia bahkan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan yang membuat Naruto tak habis pikir adalah...

Mengapa pria ini terlihat begitu peduli padanya?

Sekali lagi, ia hantam kedua _cobalt_ itu dengan _cobalt_nya. Tak ada kepalsuan. Pria itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya. Ia benar-benar ingin membantu Naruto. Paras pria itu tak memaparkan ekspresi apapun. Sungguh bagaikan enigma tanpa jawaban. Naruto tak dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan Minato. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Minato terlihat begitu tulus dengan niatnya.

Ia pun lantas menatap selembar kartu nama yang kini sudah berada di tangannya. Kartu nama itu terlihat bergetar. Ah, tidak. Justru tangannya yang gemetaran. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Terlalu cepat. Sebuah perubahan akan terjadi tergantung dari keputusan yang Naruto ambil.

Secara tidak langsung, pria itu seakan mengadopsi dirinya.

Dan untuk menyanggupi permintaan pria yang ada di hadapannya itu, dibutuhkan rasa percaya. Sedangkan, menumbuhkan rasa percaya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sungguh tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Semua membutuhkan proses. Apalagi ia belum cukup tahu bagaimana pribadi Minato yang sesungguhnya.

Aneh.

Ya, hanya kesan itu yang ada benak Naruto untuk Minato. Pria ini aneh. Masih saja mau menolongnya sampai seperti ini. Apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada pemuda jalanan biasa macam Naruto? Apa?

Naruto sungguh tak paham dengan semua itu.

Dan lagi, ia tak akan semudah itu bisa meninggalkan kehidupan jalanannya. Konflik sederhana, misal saja... Apa ia sanggup meninggalkan kawan dan adik-adiknya setelah sekian lama berjuang bersama mereka? Apa ia rela meninggalkan mereka semua?

Tidak.

Tidak akan semudah itu.

Ia tak akan mau hidup senang sendiri dan melupakan kenangan perjuangannya bersama mereka. Tidak akan. Naruto pun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia hendak menolak tawaran ini.

"Maaf sepertinya aku-"

"Shhh..."

Pernyataan terpotong. Jari telunjuk mengunci bibirnya. Kedua _cobalt_ Naruto terbelalak. Minato menahan pernyataan penolakan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Pegawai itu menatap lembut ke arahnya.

"Tolong, pikirkanlah lagi. Meskipun tak ada perubahan dalam jawabanmu, Tapi kumohon, pertimbangkanlah lagi tawaranku ini. Perlu kau tahu, Naruto. Aku tak pernah sembarangan dalam memilih seseorang untuk kuberi tawaran seperti ini. Hanya dirimu yang menjadi pilihanku." Minato mengalihkan jari telunjuknya dari bibir Naruto. Ia pun segera berbalik membelakangi pemuda jalanan itu.

"Jika kau sudah menyetujui tawaranku untuk menjadi _housemate_ku, maka datanglah ke apartemenku. Aku akan selalu menunggu kehadiranmu dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi... jika kau menolak tawaran ini, buang saja kartu nama yang ada di tanganmu itu dan lupakan kejadian ini."

Pernyataan itu semakin tersemat begitu dalam pada benak Naruto. Pria itupun mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk berlalu. Naruto pun menunduk, menggenggam erat kartu nama yang ada di tangannya.

Mengapa?

"Mengapa Anda mau menolongku sampai seperti ini?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang selalu terngiang di otak Naruto. Ia butuh jawaban. Ia tak bisa membiarkan pertanyaan itu menjadi usang dan menggantung di nalarnya seperti ini. Tidak bisa.

Minato menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan tenangnya, pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu mengguratkan sebuah pengakuan mutlak.

"Kau bagaikan sebuah _diamond_ di tengah-tengah kerasnya kehidupan ini. Dan aku tak ingin... membiarkan seseorang yang begitu berharga sepertimu... lenyap dan lepas begitu saja dari pandangan hidupku."

Dan berlalulah pria itu meninggalkan Naruto yang tenggelam dalam dimensi terperangah. Naruto seakan tercekat. Ia hanya bisa menatap Minato yang berlalu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengatur kembali kinerja nalarnya.

Berharga?

Ia bilang bahwa Naruto... berharga?

Kedua _cobalt_ milik Naruto seakan hampa akan retrospek itu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menganggapnya begitu berharga. Menganggapnya begitu bernilai. Bagaikan sebuah... _diamond_.

Tertunduk, kembali ia tatap lekat selembar kartu nama yang ada di telapak tangannya. Pikirannya kembali kalut akan sebuah keraguan. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menolak tawaran ini, bukan?

Lalu...

Mengapa sekarang ia tak mampu membuang kartu nama itu?

Mengapa ia seakan tak memiliki daya?

Tinggal buang saja kartu namanya lalu lupakan semua ini.

Cukup mudah, bukan?

Tapi mengapa disaat yang sama seakan begitu sulit?

Naruto menggertakkan deretan giginya dalam diam. Kartu nama itu tergenggam semakin erat di tangannya. Ia menjadi lemah akan sebuah keraguan. Ia tak mampu membulatkan keputusannya saat ini. Ia masih tak mampu. Baru kali ini pemuda jalanan itu terombang-ambing dalam rasa gentar. Hanya pria itu yang mampu membuatnya ragu akan keyakinannya sendiri.

Namikaze Minato.

Hanya pria itu yang mampu meruntuhkan keyakinannya.

"Ck! Dasar pria aneh! Membuatku repot saja! Aaarrgghh!" Naruto merutuk kesal. Diacak-acaklah rambut emas miliknya. Pada akhirnya, ia masukkan kartu nama itu ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan pikiran kalut, ia langkahkan kedua kakinya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ribuan tanya bergumul dalam rasionya. Sesungguhnya...

'Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?'

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Terima kasih untuk semua yang mereview. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Bagi yang login, cek PM Anda seperti biasa. Mungkin saja ada balasan dari saya. ^^

Wokeh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Semakin banyak mereview, akan semakin menambah semangat saya dalam mengupdate.

Kritik dan saran membangun selalu diterima dengan senang hati. Ja Ne~ m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Seperti biasa, mungkin Typo, padat merayap, gaje dan sebagainya. Don't like, don't read!**

"A-Anda bercanda 'kan? A-Apa maksudnya ini? Le-lelucon ini tidak lu-"

"Aku serius, Naruto. Aku tidak bercanda."

Mengapa?

"Mengapa Anda mau menolongku seperti ini?"

...

"Kau bagaikan sebuah _diamond_ di tengah-tengah kerasnya kehidupan ini. Dan aku tak ingin... membiarkan seseorang yang begitu berharga sepertimu... lenyap dan lepas begitu saja dari pandangan hidupku."

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Story by: Viero Eclipse**

**-Chapter 5-**

Terlalu cepat.

Ya, kalimat itu menderu berulang kali. Nalar Minato seakan gemetar. Kedua _cobalt_nya menatap lesu ke depan. Dilematis. Ia sungguh tak suka dengan situasi ini. Benaknya galau. Jemarinya menyangga keningnya dengan begitu pasrah. Menghela napas. Menahan rasa penyesalan dibalik kecerobohan yang ia buat.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat mengatakannya?"

"Jika aku jadi anak itu, tentu aku sudah ketakutan dan akan kabur darimu, Senpai." pernyataan Kakashi semakin membuat Minato bertambah lesu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera menjatuhkan keningnya di hamparan meja kerjanya. Aura suram seakan menjadi sebuah awan mendung yang menghalangi cahaya harapannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat begitu suram.

"Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak membantu, Kakashi..."

"Aku hanya mengatakan kemungkinan yang paling realistis, Senpai. Aku tidak berniat membuatmu merasa _down_. Tapi, coba pikirkanlah kemungkinan besar peluang yang akan terjadi. Untung saja anak itu tidak menganggapmu gila." Kakashi begitu blak-blakan. Sepertinya ia tak tahu bahwa senpainya itu kini telah terjangkit krisis optimisme. Pria berambut kelabu itu hanya dapat menggeleng saat Minato terlihat semakin suram.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, Kakashi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki anak dengan pribadi seperti Naruto. Aku hanya mengharapkan seseorang untuk mengisi kestatisan hidupku. Hanya itu! Tak ada motif lain. Dan akupun pada akhirnya menawarkan Naruto untuk tinggal bersama denganku dan-"

"Hanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Senpai? Kau menawarkan bantuan seperti itu secara tiba-tiba padanya? Kau sudah cukup optimis hanya dengan modal kepercayaan yang kau miliki karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa anak itu? Kurasa itu tidak cukup, Senpai. Meyakinkan seseorang itu butuh proses dan kepercayaan penuh. Bahkan terkadang, kau membutuhkan sebuah strategi agar tujuanmu bisa terwujud..." Minato menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pernyataan Kakashi sangatlah logis. Setelah kejadian itu, keesokkan harinya, Minato memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua tentang Naruto pada Kakashi. Ia membutuhkan saran. Dan pernyataan-pernyataan Kakashi selalu bisa dipegang teguh keakuratannya. Mengingat, pemuda berambut kelabu itu adalah seorang staf lapangan yang tugasnya selalu menganalisa selera dan keuntungan pasar modal perusahaan Godaime. Dan kini, entah apa yang harus Minato lakukan. Apa ia harus berterima kasih atau tidak kepada mantan adik kelasnya itu karena telah mengingatkannya pada kenyataan.

Sungguh sial...

"Sepertinya kau benar, Kakashi. Aku kurang berpikir begitu matang kemarin. Andai saja aku mengatur sebuah timing yang tepat, mungkin Naruto tak akan meragukanku." kedua tangan Minato mulai terkepal erat. Ia sungguh benci jika melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Apalagi jika setitik kesalahan itu bisa mengacaukan semua harapannya. Waktu tak akan bisa terulang lagi untuk memperbaikinya. Kini, ia hanya bisa menunggu dalam bimbang akan keputusan Naruto. Yang kemungkinan berhasilnya kurang dari 80 persen.

"Sial!"

Braakkk!

Meja kerja berbahan marmer terlihat bergetar. Minato meluapkan kekesalannya dengan memukul hamparan meja kerjanya sendiri. Kedua tangannya kembali terkepal dengan eratnya. Raut tampan itu kini terlihat begitu menyesal. Kakashi melayangkan tatapan serius ke arah pemilik mata _cobalt_ itu. Ia kenal betul dengan senpainya.

Pria itu akan selalu memperjuangkan apa yang ia anggap benar.

Dan standart kebenaran Minato tidaklah main-main.

"Apa kau yakin, anak ini adalah pilihan yang tepat, Senpai? Bukankah masih banyak anak-anak yang seperti pribadi Naruto ini? Kenapa harus dia?"

"Karena aku yakin pilihanku tak pernah salah, Kakashi. Aku selalu memperhitungkan keputusanku! Dan aku percaya pada Naruto!" tegas Minato dengan sangat yakin. Kedua _cobalt_nya terlihat berkilat begitu tajam. Kakashi terdiam menatapnya. Dan pada akhirnya, pria berambut emas itu mengalihkan pandangan ke samping.

"Maaf jika aku terkesan menekan pendapatmu, Kakashi. Aku hanya... Aku..."

"Tak masalah, Senpai. Aku mengerti betul dengan watakmu. Jika kau sampai bersikeras seperti ini, itu artinya, kau sungguh tak main-main dengan keputusanmu." staf lapangan itu mulai membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan-lahan menuju pintu keluar. Sejenak, sebelum ia sepenuhnya keluar dari ruangan Minato, ia menyematkan untaian kata.

"Semoga saja anak itu mau menyanggupi tawaranmu, Senpai. Yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini, hanyalah menunggu dan berusahalah untuk mengurangi rasa cemasmu. Jika memang ia adalah anak yang kelak bisa merubah takdir hidupmu, maka ia... tak akan kemana-mana. Aku jamin itu."

"Terima kasih, Kakashi..."

Rekannya itu mengangguk dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Minato sendiri di dalam ruangan. Napas berat kembali diambil oleh Sang pegawai itu. Disandarkanlah punggungnya di bantalan kursi. Telapak tangannya terlentang tepat di permukaan keningnya. Kelopak matanya membenamkan setengah dari kedua _cobalt_nya.

Jika memang suratan takdir mengguratkan kebersamaan mereka...

Perpisahan itu tak akan pernah terjadi, bukan?

Tapi yang membuat Minato gentar adalah...

Suratan takdir... tak selalu mutlak terjadi.

Kehendak menjadi sebuah faktor utama yang memberi pengaruh dalam takdir. Dan kini, ia sudah tak dapat melakukan apapun. Jika yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka terjadilah. Dan melakukan pembenahan sungguh terlambat. Tinta hitam sudah menetes pada selembar kertas putih. Semua sudah terjadi. Hanya bisa menanti sebuah jawaban.

Akankah tinta hitam itu akan menghiasi selembar kertas putih itu?

Ataukah... justru tinta hitam itu malah...

merusak kertasnya.

* * *

"HAH! TERNYATA BENAR! SEJAK AWAL AKU SUDAH MENDUGANYA! PRIA ITU PASTI SEORANG PEDO!"

"Berisik! Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu di depan telingaku, Kiba!"

Sungguh heboh. Di masa yang sama, sudah terlihat Kiba yang tampak begitu histeris layaknya seseorang yang sedang kehilangan celana dalamnya. Lalu tak lupa juga dengan Shino yang terlihat diam layaknya patung budha. Naruto hanya dapat menyangga dahinya dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia frustasi. Sepertinya menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada sahabatnya itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Ia sudah dapat menduga bahwa respon yang ia terima pastilah berlebihan. Dan ternyata benar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kiba dan Shino sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan Naruto sungguh menyesal karena tak menyumpal kedua telinganya terlebih dahulu sebelum Kiba mendengungkan sorakan gilanya itu.

"Hah! Ternyata firasatku benar! Pria itu mengincar Naruto! Menutupi motifnya dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang ramah dan menyelamatkan Naruto! Cih! Licik sekali dia!" Kiba semakin tenggelam dalam kesalahpahamannya sendiri. Naruto hanya dapat menepuk dahinya berulang kali, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pemuda brunet itu kembali menggemakan spekulasinya.

"Kau harus segera membumihanguskan kartu nama sesat itu, Naruto! Bakar hingga tak bersisa jika perlu!"

"Kiba, sepertinya kau terlalu berlebih-"

"Kau tak perlu sok tahu, Shino! Aku sudah memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini!" pernyataan Shino disela dengan bringasnya oleh kuatnya argumen Kiba. Pemuda kolektor serangga itu melayangkan tatapan heran ke arah Kiba.

"Kau ini tak konsisten. Kemarin kau yakinkan Naruto untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu. Sekarang? Disaat pria itu menawarkan bantuan kepada Naruto, kau malah berubah pikiran dan memberi kesan seakan pria itu adalah orang jahat. Kenapa kau ini?"

"Ah, justru kau yang tidak peka, Shino! Coba kau pikir, Mana ada orang yang tiba-tiba menawarkan tempat tinggal hanya dengan beberapa kali pertemuan saja? Pasti ada hal yang mencurigakan di sini! Dan lagi, Apa kau tidak melihat di TV? Banyak kasus anak-anak jalanan seusia kita yang terbunuh hanya karena mereka mau ikut dengan orang asing yang mengajak mereka! Kau mau Naruto mengalami nasib naas seperti itu, hah! Aku berkata seperti ini karena aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan, Naruto!" sahut Kiba bersikeras. Dahi Shino berkerut.

"TV? Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat TV? Setiap hari kita tidur di emperan jalan. Darimana kau bisa melihat TV, hah?"

Kiba melipat kedua tangannya seraya berkata dengan sangat ketus, "Aku sering melihat TV di restoran masakan cepat saji di ujung blok. Pemiliknya baru saja memasang TV 21 _inch_ dua minggu yang lalu."

Ah, pantas saja...

"Kiba, sepertinya kau terlalu terpengaruh paradigma TV. Meski aku juga tak terlalu percaya padanya, Tapi aku berani menjamin bahwa Namikaze-san bukanlah penjahat seperti penjabaranmu tadi," kilah Naruto. Kiba melontarkan tatapan skeptis.

"Oh, ya? Memangnya, apa buktinya bahwa dia bukanlah orang jahat?"

"Bukti? Dari yang aku lihat, ia merupakan pria yang baik dan ramah. Dan lagi, dia juga cukup pintar dan berwibawa mengingat profesinya sebagai pegawai di perusahaan Godaime. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa perusahaan Godaime adalah perusahaan swasta terbesar di kota ini. Mereka tak akan mungkin mempekerjakan orang jahat," jelas Naruto yakin. Kiba tak menampakkan tanda sepakat dan masih tetap keras kepala.

"Halah! Kau terlalu naif, Naruto. Sekarang ini, justru banyak sekali orang jahat yang berkedok sebagai orang cerdas dan berwibawa seperti itu. Mungkin memang benar dia pintar. Tapi justru karena kepintarannya itulah, yang menyebabkan ia mempunyai sisi gila! Sisi _psyco_! Sebuah sisi gelap yang ia sembunyikan dari semua orang sampai ia mendapatkan mangsanya! Dan di saat ia sudah mendapatkan mangsanya, ia akan... membekapmu, membunuhmu, memutilasimu dan yang terburuk... memperkosamu sampai mati!"

"A-Apa?"

"Ya! Bayangkan saja! Seorang pedo _psyco_ yang sedang kelaparan! Bayangkan jika pria itu tiba-tiba menyekapmu di kamar, mencengkrammu! menindihmu di atas ranjang! merobek bajumu! mencakar kulitmu! menggigit lehermu, menggerayangi perutmu dan..."

"_Stop_!" jerit Naruto keras. Wajahnya memerah. Serpihan syok tampak di parasnya. Apa-apaan Kiba itu? Pernyataannya itu sungguh berhasil membuat Naruto terbayang dengan hal mencekam itu. Tak pernah sedikitpun terpikir bahwa pria berkarisma semacam Minato akan berubah wujud menjadi horor seperti itu.

Kedua mata _cobalt_ Naruto semakin melotot dalam tingkatan bola _golf_.

"Kiba, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa kau... terlalu banyak menonton perpaduan antara film horor, kanibal, vampire, kriminalitas dan sedikit... telenovela," ujar Shino menimpali. Kiba melotot mendengar itu. Lipatan sewot terbentuk di samping keningnya.

"Enak saja! Aku serius, Shino!"

"Sudah-sudah! Kenapa kalian jadi ribut begini, hah! Tenang saja, aku tak akan merubah keputusanku. Aku hendak... menolak tawarannya." Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dengan ketus. Seringai puas tergambar di paras Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Segera buang kartu namanya dan lupakan dia!"

Sungguh mudah berkata, tapi realisasinya?

Dengan lemas, Naruto mengeluarkan kartu nama pemberian Minato dari sakunya. Ia hanya dapat menatap nanar ke arah kartu itu. Sungguh berat. Ia memang sudah mematangkan keputusannya untuk menolak tawaran Minato, namun... kenapa membuktikan penolakannya itu sungguh sulit?

Mengapa ada rasa tak rela yang terbersit di benak Naruto?

Tak rela...

Apa ia tak rela kehilangan kontak dengan pria itu? Apa ia takut? Sejak kapan ia bergantung dengan beliau? Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?

Apakah semua keraguan ini timbul karena ada rasa... percaya?

Naruto terbelalak. Se-Sejak kapan ia mulai... percaya pada pria itu?

Tanpa ia sadari, kepercayaan itu tumbuh... seiring dengan kerasnya ia menangkis kenyataan itu.

Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?

"Tunggu apalagi, Naruto? Ayo, cepat kau buang kartu itu!" peringatan Kiba kembali menggema. Pemuda itu menunggunya seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Shino terdiam. Naruto kembali memandang kartu nama itu setengah pucat.

Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"A-Aku..." gentar. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Naruto gentar. Pemuda yang biasanya terlihat begitu yakin itu kini memaparkan keraguannya. Sulit dipercaya. Kedua mata Kiba membelalak lebar melihat itu.

"Kenapa kau ini, Naruto? Kau bilang kau akan menolaknya 'kan? Lalu kenapa kau ragu untuk membuang kartu namanya, hah?"

Naruto menggertakkan deretan giginya. Sial! Diamlah sejenak! Ia tak ingin ditekan. Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan lihatlah, kedua tangannya kini terlihat gemetar.

Sialan...

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Jangan menekan Naruto seperti itu..." seakan mengerti tekanan yang dialami Naruto, Shino memberikan sebuah nasehat. Tapi yang dinasehati tak mau meruntuhkan dinding skeptisnya. Kesalahpahaman Kiba semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Cih! Sudah kuduga. Pria itu pasti sudah mengguna-gunai Naruto! Jangan-jangan... Kartu nama itu sudah diberi jampi-jampi agar Naruto tak bisa membuangnya! Lama kelamaan, Naruto pasti akan menyanggupi tawaran pria itu!"

Buliran keringan menetes di samping kening Naruto dan Shino. Di jaman sekarang, kawannya itu ternyata masih saja berpikiran tradisional.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau tertarik dalam dunia perdukunan, Kiba. Acara TV yang kau lihat itu sudah meracuni otakmu terlalu parah." Shino menggeleng miris. Naruto malah menepuk jidatnya dengan pasrah. Kiba pun cemberut.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Justru kalian yang harusnya memperbanyak pengetahuan dengan menonton TV! Banyak informasi-informasi penting di sana!"

"Informasi mengenai horornya seorang _psyco_ dalam film-film kanibal? Informasi lebay mengenai mengerikannya sosok _vampire_? Informasi jijay mengenai dramatisnya romansa telenovela?" sindir Shino sarkastik. Pemuda berambut brunet itu tersinggung.

"Aarrgghh! Sudahlah! Mana kartu namanya! Biar aku saja yang buang!"

"Eh! Tu-Tunggu dulu, Kiba-"

Terlambat. Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi lebih jauh, kawan brunetnya itu sudah merampas kartu nama Minato yang ada di tangannya dan langsung membuang kartu nama itu ke tong sampah terdekat. Naruto tercengang dengan hal itu.

"Ke-Kenapa kau buang, Kiba?"

"Kau menolak tawarannya 'kan? Sudah sepantasnya kau membuang kartu nama itu dan lupakan dia jika perlu."

"..."

Sudah selesai.

Pemilik Akamaru itupun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya tertunduk kehabisan kata. Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Pemuda jalanan itu tidak marah pada Kiba. Tidak. Yang dilakukan kawannya itu sudah benar. Hanya saja...

Kini, ia seakan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena masih saja terlarut dalam keraguan.

Kenapa ia tak bisa bersikap tegas seperti biasanya?

Apa untungnya merasakan ragu?

Keputusannya ini... sudah benar, bukan?

'Aku tak akan meninggalkan mereka... tidak akan!' jerit Naruto dalam hati. Kedua _cobalt_nya menatap ke arah sekerumunan anak-anak jalanan kecil yang terlihat bersenda gurau dari kejauhan. Mereka adalah rumpunan pelita semangatnya. Mereka adalah satu-satunya harta berharga yang dimiliki Naruto.

Namun, ada satu hal yang memberatkan Naruto.

Janji.

Ia pernah mengguratkan sebuah janji.

Sebuah janji pada mendiang orang tuanya. Janji bahwa ia akan menjadi orang yang sukses suatu saat nanti. Menjadi orang yang berguna. Bisa membawa sebuah kebanggaan. Dan memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik.

Ia berjanji untuk membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bangga akan perjuangan hidupnya.

Ia ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum dari atas sana.

Sebuah janji... yang bisa ia wujudkan dengan tawaran Minato.

Pria itu bilang bahwa ia bersedia untuk membantunya. Menjadi sebuah pondasi untuk meniti kesuksesannya. Memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Berusaha menyanggupi apapun yang ia minta.

Baik sekali...

Itu jika ia tidak berbohong dan sebagian dari benak Naruto yakin bahwa Namikaze Minato bukanlah seorang pembohong. Pria itu sungguh tulus dengan niatnya. Meskipun alasan ketertarikannya pada Naruto masihlah menjadi misteri.

Dan sekarang...

Naruto berada diambang dua jalan. Jika ia melewatkan tawaran itu, ia tak akan bisa mewujudkan janji itu. Ia harus terus menjalani hidup sebagai anak jalanan dengan masa depan yang mungkin sulit untuk ditata. Dan jika ia memenuhi tawaran ini, ia harus meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki di kehidupan jalanannya.

Sahabat dan adik-adiknya.

Semua dilema itu membuat kepala Naruto seakan sakit. Pemuda berambut emas itu menyangga dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Pilihan ini sulit. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keputusannya sudah bulat bahwa ia akan menolak tawaran Minato dan konsekuensi terberatnya adalah...

Ia harus hidup di jalanan dengan rasa... penyesalan.

"Naruto."

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di bahu kiri Naruto. Shino paham betul dengan konflik batin yang melanda kawannya itu. Setidaknya, ia ingin sedikit meringankan beban Naruto. Dengan nasehat misalnya.

"Pikirkan lagi Naruto. Putusanmu adalah nasib dari masa depanmu sendiri. Terkadang, jalan kebenaran itu memang tampak begitu sulit. Tapi percayalah, akan ada kebahagiaan dibaliknya." sejenak jeda, Shino pun berjalan menghampiri tong sampah dan mulai memungut kartu nama Minato di dalamnya. Naruto terperanjat saat kolektor serangga itu menyodorkan kartu nama itu padanya.

"Shino..."

"Jangan khawatirkan Kiba. Ia bersikap demikian karena mungkin ia takut kehilangan sahabat sepertimu. Tapi percayalah, Kiba, aku dan anak-anak yang lain akan lebih bahagia jika kau bahagia, Naruto. Tentukanlah pilihanmu sendiri. Janganlah terpengaruh pada orang lain. Kami akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu. Apapun itu. Selama keputusan itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

Tugas Shino selesai. Ia berhasil membuat serpihan determinasi mulai terbangun pada tatapan kedua _cobalt_ Naruto. Kawan berambut pirangnya itu mengangguk. Ucapan terima kasih juga tersirat dalam tatapan determinasi itu. Ia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mulai berlalu.

Ia yakin, Naruto akan membuat sebuah keputusan yang tepat.

* * *

Sore menyongsong.

Kedua kaki terhentakkan dengan ritme lambat. Kedua _cobalt _Minato tak menampakkan suatu bara semangat yang berarti. Ia berjalan seperti biasa. Benaknya sudah tak secemas tadi.

"Jika dia memang untukku, dia tak akan kemana-mana."

Oke, kalimat itu terkadang terucap dari bibirnya. Hanya itulah sebuah usaha yang bisa Minato lakukan saat ini. Sebuah usaha agar ia tetap tenang dan tidak kehilangan kinerja rasionya. Ia hanya dapat menyugestikan nasehat itu ke dalam nalarnya. Jujur saja, ia hanya menginginkan sebuah warna baru dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah cukup jenuh dengan dunia statis ini. Ia hanya membutuhkan sebuah resonansi perubahan. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar keinginan itu dapat terwujud.

Dan kuncinya, ada pada sebuah _'diamond' _yang ia temukan.

Sebuah _diamond _yang akan membuat dunianya menjadi berharga, jika ia berhasil memiliki _diamond_ itu tentunya. Dan ini adalah sebuah penentuan, apakah Naruto adalah _diamond_ yang ia cari ataukah bukan. Jika memang Naruto bukanlah _diamond_ yang ia cari, ia harus siap akan hal itu.

Ia akan belajar untuk ikhlas. Dan akan mencari _diamond-diamond _yang lainnya.

Namun, di dalam labirin hatinya, Minato sungguh berharap bahwa _diamond_ itu adalah... Naruto.

Ia ingin mengarungi rangkaian statisnya dengan anak itu.

Hah... Sudahlah, Minato. Jangan membumbungkan harapan terlalu tinggi. Kali ini, biarkan roda takdir yang menunjukkan jalannya. Ya. Ia akan menerima apapun hasilnya. Yang terpenting...

Ia sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa.

"Hei, kudengar anak-anak jalanan di kompleks utara sudah pindah wilayah, benarkah?"

"Ya, kudengar juga begitu. Aku sudah tak melihat mereka lagi."

Percakapan verbal itu membuat langkah Minato terhenti. Kedua _cobalt_nya terarahkan pada sepasang ibu-ibu yang kini terlihat bergosip di dekat pasar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk sedikit menguping lanjutan pembicaraan mereka.

"Fiuh! Bok! Aku sungguh lega lho, Jeng! Pada akhirnya kita tak perlu khawatir lagi jika ada pencopet di sekitar sini. Karena kebanyakan, sumber kasus pencurian di wilayah ini, pelakunya adalah mereka-mereka itu~"

"Iya. Ck. Sampah-sampah masyarakat seperti mereka lebih baik dimusnahkan saja di dunia ini. Benar-benar tak berguna!"

Kedua tangan Minato terkepal dengan begitu eratnya. Segenggam amarah mulai muncul dari dalam dirinya. Apa-apaan yang mereka bicarakan itu? Benar-benar sekumpulan orang yang tak memiliki empati. Hanya memikirkan kepentingan mereka sendiri. Tanpa mau memikirkan apa yang melatar belakangi para anak jalanan itu untuk mencuri.

Cih! Sungguh tak berguna.

Tapi... Tunggu sebentar. Anak-anak jalanan di kompleks utara?

Bukankah kompleks itu adalah tempat yang sering disinggahi Naruto dan komplotan anak jalanan lain?

Firasat buruk mulai terasa.

"Uhh... Maaf, Bu. Tadi Anda bilang bahwa anak-anak jalanan di kompleks utara sudah pindah wilayah? Apa benar begitu?" Minato memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dua orang ibu-ibu itu mulai terperangah saat melihat Minato. Wajah mereka memerah. Mata mereka berbinar. Ah, Bagus sekali... Minato sungguh tak berniat untuk membuat ibu-ibu itu jatuh cinta padanya. Dan sekarang apa yang terjadi?

Dasar ibu-ibu...

"Ah, lihat ini Jeng. Apa yang kita dapatkan? Seorang bidadara tampan yang turun dari langit! Sore hari begini kita sudah mendapatkan rejeki! Owh... fuhuhuhuh... Hai, tampan~" salah seorang ibu-ibu melayangkan kedipan matanya dengan begitu genit. Minato hanya dapat memutar bola matanya. Apa-apaan ibu ini...

"Ah, maaf, Bu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja soal tadi."

Ibu yang satunya lagi mulai melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kiri Minato dan membelai bahu pria bermata cobalt itu perlahan-lahan seraya berkata, "Iya, itu benar, Tampan. Mereka baru saja pindah wilayah satu jam yang lalu. Aku melihat mereka menaiki bis jurusan kota lain. Beberapanya ada yang masih berupa anak-anak kecil, ada juga yang membawa anjing kecil, yang membawa serangga-serangga aneh dan..."

Kedua _cobalt_ Minato terbelalak lebar. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa anak-anak jalanan yang dimaksud memang kelompok anak-anak jalanan Naruto. Minato seakan terhantam sesuatu yang begitu keras. Apakah ini artinya...

Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya?

Ia seakan tercekat. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, adalah pulang ke apartemen secepatnya. Jika Naruto menyanggupi tawarannya, berarti ia sudah menunggu di depan apartemennya 'kan?

Ya... Hanya itu yang bisa Minato lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya bisa mempertaruhkan harapannya pada usaha terakhir ini.

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya, Ibu-ibu. Sekarang, aku harus segera... pergi."

"Eh? Tu-Tunggu dulu, Tampan! Bisakah kami meminta nomer ponsel-Aaaahhhh!"

Sayur-sayuran berhamburan. Sang _yellow flash _telah menghilang meninggalkan duo ibu-ibu itu yang menganga dalam keadaan syok.

"Apa itu tadi? A-Apakah dia hantu, Jeng?" tanya Sang ibu pertama dengan raut pucat. Rekannya hanya dapat menjawab dengan gemetar.

"Mungkin ini pelajaran untuk kita agar tidak selingkuh dari suami kita..."

* * *

Napasnya memburu. Minato mencoba mengaturnya. Kedua kakinya gemetar. Ia sudah berhasil sampai di apartemennya. Tubuhnya seketika lemas saat tak ada siapa-siapa di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia pun sudah bertanya pada bagian resepsionis dan penjaga apartemen jikalau ada tamu yang berkunjung.

Namun nihil.

Tak ada seorangpun yang mengunjunginya semenjak tadi. Kenyataan itu membuat bara semangat di hatinya perlahan padam. Sudah berakhir. Realitas terburuk. Ia kehilangan _diamond_nya. Kedua _cobalt_ itu mendadak sayu. Secara perlahan, bawahan Tsunade itu mulai menghampiri pintu apartemennya dan membuka kunci. Seketika itu juga pintu terbuka dan kehampaan melandanya.

Hampa.

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Tak ada yang berbicara padanya. Tak ada yang menemaninya. Tak ada yang mewarnai dunia monotonnya.

Kosong dan sendiri.

Minato sungguh ingin tertawa. Biasanya ia bisa menghadapi semua ini. Ia bahkan tak ambil pusing dengan kesendiriannya. Ia sudah terbiasa menjadi mandiri. Dan sekarang... ia seakan meledak dengan kestatisan ini. Ia menginginkan perubahan. Ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya.

Sia-sia...

Jasad lelah itu hanya bisa tersandar di dinding apartemen. Kedua _cobalt_nya tertutupi bayangan poni emasnya. Mengambil napas berat. Sepertinya ia harus siap mengarungi kestatisan lebih lama lagi. Meski kelihatannya bodoh, ia hanya bisa menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'Bersemangatlah, Minato...'

Ding! Ding!

Bel apartemen berdentang. Lamunan Minato terpecah dalam sekejap. Kedua _cobalt_nya terbelalak. Ia seakan tak percaya.

Mungkinkah...

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terburu-buru, ia lekas menuju pintu depan. Ia hentakan kakinya begitu cepat. Tangannya meraih daun pintu, membukanya. Dan ia pun seakan tercekat.

Seseorang telah hadir tepat di hadapannya.

Seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu. Seseorang yang memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi sebuah _diamond_ hidupnya. Harapannya terwujud. Figur itu terlihat bingung. Sebuah tas ransel usang tengah terpikul di punggungnya. Tangan kanannya terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan ragu-ragu, _cobalt_ imitasi itu menatap ke arahnya. Sebuah pertanyaan terlayang dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Umm... Apakah tawaran Anda masih berlaku, Namikaze-san?"

...

Simpulan senyum mengembang di bibir Minato. Kebahagiaan meleburnya seutuhnya. Jika memang _diamond_ ini miliknya...

Maka tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Selamat datang dalam hidupku, Naruto..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang telah mereview sampai detik ini. Semoga hingga progress ini, pair ini masih bisa di terima di fandom ini. ^^

Untuk yang memberi pertanyaan dengan cara review login, akan saya jawab di PM seperti biasa. Dan untuk semua yang sudah mereview tanpa login, terima kasih banyaaak! xD

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Jangan lupa review lagi! ^^

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Always Typo maybe, padat merayap dan sebagainya.**

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Story by: Viero Eclipse**

**-Chapter 6-**

"Ingatlah, Naruto! Kau harus bisa menjadi orang yang sukses kelak! Kalau bisa, kau harus memiliki cita-cita yang tinggi! Jadilah seorang pemimpin negara kalau perlu! Agar kau bisa memperbaiki nasib para anak jalanan seperti kami! Dan jangan sampai kau lupakan kenangan perjuangan kita selama ini! Jika kau sampai melupakan kami, aku akan membunuhmu! Dan sampaikan pada pria itu, jika ia tak mau menjagamu, akan kuhajar dia!"

Ledakan suara tangis memecah keheningan, menyisakan rumpunan para sahabat yang sedang bersedih. Kedua _cobalt_ itu menatap sayu, kepada para sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini sudah menggugurkan gugusan air mata mereka. Kiba terlihat gemetar, menunduk dengan buliran air matanya yang mendarat tepat di atas tanah bumi. Shino terlihat menepuk bahu kawan brunetnya itu. Konohamaru dan yang lainnya juga terlihat menangis. Rasa bersalah mulai terasa dalam diri pemuda berambut pirang itu karena telah membuat semua temannya menitikkan air mata.

Kecuali Shino pastinya.

Dunia kiamat jika kolektor serangga itu menangis.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Ini adalah keputusan Naruto. Biarkan dia memilih apa yang terbaik untuk masa depannya..."

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu itu! Tak perlu sok menasehatiku!" Kiba menepis tangan Shino yang ada di bahunya. Semua terdiam sejenak. Menghayati keheningan kata dengan suara tangis. Konohamaru perlahan menghampiri Naruto, ditatapnya figur yang sudah bagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Kelak, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi 'kan, Kak Naruto? Jangan lupakan kami ya! Kami juga tak akan melupakan Kak Naruto!" begitu polos. Permohonan Konohamaru sungguh dengan tulusnya merasuk ke dalam hati Naruto. Tentu saja ia tak akan pernah melupakan kawan-kawannya. Kawan yang sudah seperti saudara. Saudara seperjuangan dalam mengarungi kehidupan jalanannya. Naruto tak akan pernah mengikis memori ini. Segenap kenangan perjuangannya dengan kawan-kawannya adalah sebuah harga baginya. Sebuah harta tak ternilai yang sudah membentuk pribadinya menjadi kuat seperti sekarang ini.

Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Pegang janjinya!

"Aku tak akan melupakan kalian. Kalian semua juga harus berjanji padaku, jangan pernah menyerah dalam hidup ini. Kelak, aku pasti akan membuat dunia kalian menjadi lebih baik dari ini. Percayalah padaku!" determinasi terlahir. Pemuda berambut emas itu mengepalkan tangan ke depan sebagai simbolik akan bara semangatnya. Senyum tersimpul di paras Konohamaru dan yang lain. Mereka semua juga turut mengepalkan tangan mereka ke depan.

"Kami selalu percaya pada kakak! Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama! Kita kuat!"

"Yeah!"

...

Selesai.

Ya, itulah sekelebat memori terakhir Naruto dengan kawan-kawannya. Secercah perpisahan tepat sebelum ia pergi ke apartemen Minato. Ia sudah membuat sebuah keputusan. Yakni, menerima tawaran pegawai _Godaime corporation_ itu. Sungguh berat memang memutuskan semua ini. Tapi Naruto sungguh bersyukur bahwa kawan-kawan seperjuangannya mendukung keputusannya itu.

Dan, kini...

Berdirilah ia... dalam sebuah ruang apartemen yang begitu luas. Ia hentakkan kedua kakinya perlahan-lahan, menyusuri setiap bagian ruangan itu. Sungguh luas dan elegan. Tak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa apartemen yang hendak ia tempati itu adalah apartemen kelas elit.

Di depannya, terlihat seorang Minato yang sedang berjalan bak pemimpin yang memandu perjalanan Naruto. Semenjak tadi, tak ada ekspresi khusus yang dipaparkan Minato. Tapi jujur saja, dalam hati, ia sungguh senang dengan keputusan yang diambil Naruto. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa anak itu akan menyanggupi tawarannya.

Untuk tinggal bersama-sama.

Dan ia siap memenuhi segenap kebutuhan Naruto. Apapun itu. Ia siap untuk memenuhi seluruh permintaannya. Ia bahkan telah siap menjadi sebuah perantara agar anak itu bisa meniti kesuksesannya nanti. Ia ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai sebuah _vessel_ kebanggaannya. Dan tentunya, ia yakin bahwa seluruh usaha yang ia lakukan ini...

Akan membuat dunia statisnya berwarna.

Sungguh kedengarannya seperti sebuah bisnis dengan keuntungan yang tak seimbang. Naruto mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dan Minatolah yang mungkin berada di posisi "mengorbankan apapun" demi anak itu. Untuk mewarnai dunia statisnya saja, ia sampai harus berusaha keras seperti ini untuk merawat seseorang. Memang sungguh terkesan tidak adil bahwa balasan yang ia terima hanyalah sebuah makna 'hidup berwarna', tapi Minato sungguh tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Terserah jika memang ia termasuk kategori orang yang naif dan terlalu baik pada orang lain. Ia tak peduli. Inilah dia. Inilah seorang Namikaze Minato. Jika orang yang begitu 'berarti' baginya bahagia, maka ia juga akan merasa bahagia.

Dan, sejak kapan Naruto bisa menjadi begitu 'berarti' baginya?

Entahlah. Namun yang jelas, ia sungguh kagum dengan tekad dan kepribadian pemuda jalanan itu. Meski ia tak paham, mengapa ada rasa 'ketertarikan' yang begitu tinggi yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya untuk anak itu. Namun, Ia yakin dengan perjalanan waktu, ia pasti bisa menemukan jawaban itu. Untuk sekarang...

Biarlah semuanya terjadi...

"Jujur, aku mengira bahwa kau hendak menolak tawaranku. Aku sungguh terkejut karena pada akhirnya, kau mau menerimanya, Naruto. Apa yang membuatmu mau menerima tawaranku ini?" Minato membuka suara, menjadi seorang _starter_ untuk memulai suatu konversasi verbal. Yang ditanya mulai mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Sang pegawai.

"Mudah saja. Bantuan yang Anda tawarkan kemungkinan besar bisa membuat cita-cita yang kuimpikan terwujud, Namikaze-san. Aku tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini." Minato terkekeh perlahan mendengar jawaban apa adanya itu. Nada formal masih terasa dalam pernyataan Naruto.

"Kau sudah masuk dalam lingkup kehidupanku, Naruto. Panggil saja aku Minato."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran mendengar pernyataan itu. "Apa tak apa-apa Anda kupanggil begitu?"

"Tak masalah. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan formalitas. Anggap saja aku ini temanmu."

Belum sempat Naruto merespon pernyataan itu, Minato sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kamar. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di paras pria tampan itu. Dengan sangat optimis, Minato membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mulai sekarang, ini adalah kamarmu, Naruto."

Dalam sekejap, kedua _cobalt_ Naruto dihantam oleh pemandangan sebuah kamar yang begitu indah. Begitu minimalis namun tak meninggalkan kesan elit yang ada. Sebuah kamar bernuansa coklat muda itu ternyata menimbulkan hawa yang cukup dingin. Ternyata, di sudut kamar sudah terdapat sebuah AC. Pintu kamar mandi juga terlihat di samping kanan dinding kamar. Sebuah TV layar datar dan satu unit komputer tertata rapi pada sebuah meja. Di bagian tengah sudah terlihat sebuah kasur berukuran _king size _yang cukup di tempati oleh dua orang sekaligus. Sebuah kamar yang terlalu bagus dari perkiraan Naruto. Sepertinya hal ini sedikit berlebihan.

"Na-Namikaze-san, apa ini-"

"Panggil aku Minato."

"Ah, iya, maksudku... Minato," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Apa semua ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? I-Ini terlalu bagus untukku..." paras tak percaya tergambar jelas pada Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka semua ini. Ia mengira bahwa mungkin Minato hanya akan memberikan sebuah kamar yang cukup sederhana saja. Atau mungkin Minato akan memberinya sebuah 'garasi' sebagai kamarnya. Atau yang terburuk, pria itu akan memberikan kandang hewan sebagai kamarnya. Oke, lupakan gambaran lebay plot sinetron itu. Minato tak akan mungkin memberikan kandang hewan sebagai kamar Naruto. Namun, dengan adanya realitas ini, semua persepsi negatif Naruto terpatahkan. Naruto sungguh tak habis pikir, mengapa pegawai itu begitu baik padanya.

Minato tertawa. Baginya, semua yang ia berikan itu masihlah belum ada apa-apanya. "Ah, ini tidak berlebihan Naruto. Aku ingin memberikan kamar untukmu. Lagipula, apartemenku ini kamarnya hanya satu."

"Ha-Hanya satu? Lalu jika aku tidur di sini, kau akan tidur dimana?" tanya Naruto seraya mengerutkan dahinya. Minato terbelalak dengan realitas itu. Ia pun menepuk dahinya. Benar juga. Ia lupa jika selama ini ia selalu hidup sendiri. Dan secara otomatis, ia pun akan meninggali apartemen dengan satu kamar. Sangking senangnya ia menerima kedatangan Naruto dalam hidupnya, sampai-sampai ia lupa menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk _housemate_ barunya itu. Termasuk kamar dan infrastruktur lainnya.

Ini gawat.

"Umm... Aku bisa tidur di... di... uhh..."

"Hmm... Apa kita tidur sekamar saja? Tempat tidurmu terlalu besar untuk satu orang."

"Hah? A-Apa?" Minato terbelalak syok. Naruto hanya berkata dengan sangat polos. Pemuda jalanan itu melipat kedua tangannya seraya menatap kasur dengan ukuran _king size _itu. Ia sungguh heran jika pegawai Godaime _corporation_ itu tinggal sendiri, lalu mengapa ia tidur dengan kasur ukuran raksasa seperti ini. Apa ia bermaksud menjadikan ranjang ini sebagai ranjang masa depan untuk pendamping hidupnya?

Minato sedikit tergagap-gagap, tak memprediksi sama sekali bahwa Naruto akan melontarkan pernyataan seperti tadi. "Uhh... Ti-Tidak usah. Aku bisa tidur di sofa. Lagipula aku sering begadang untuk mengerjakan berkas kantor. Jadi, aku jarang tidur di apartemen."

"Benar tak apa-apa?" Naruto sangat skeptis. Apa sebegitu menjijikkannya dirinya, sampai-sampai pria di hadapannya ini tidak mau tidur seranjang dengannya? Toh, mereka tak melakukan apa-apa, bukan? Mereka hanya berbagi tempat tidur saja. Pria kembarannya itu memberi respon seakan mereka adalah seorang wanita dan laki-laki yang hendak tidur bersama, melakukan sesuatu yang 'nakal'. Padahal, Mereka sama-sama bergender laki-laki, jadi tak masalah, bukan?

Ya, setidaknya itulah alur logis yang ada di otak Naruto. Ia sudah terbiasa tidur berjejer dengan kawan-kawan jalanannya yang lain hingga posisi mereka sudah serupa dengan tumpukan ikan pindang. Lalu, apa bedanya dengan sekarang?

Lain Naruto, lain pula halnya dengan Minato. Bukannya ia berpikiran mesum, bukan begitu. Ia paham betul bahwa Naruto tak bermaksud apa-apa. Pemuda jalanan itu pasti sudah terbiasa tidur bergerombol di jalanan dengan siapapun. Hanya saja, Minato sungguh tak ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto secara setengah-setengah. Kamar itu milik Naruto, ia tak akan berkutat lagi dengan hal yang bukan miliknya. Dan lagi, meski mereka bukan wanita dan pria, tetap saja tidur bersama di satu ranjang akan menimbulkan persepsi negatif. Terutama bagi tetangga sebelah Minato yang sudah terlalu _pro_ dalam hal yang menyangkut aspek 'kedewasaan'. Ia tak ingin ada opini aneh yang menyebar. Hal itu akan bisa merusak citranya.

Dan lagi, Minato juga memiliki kebiasaan buruk saat tidur. Terkadang, ia sering memeluk sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya secara tak sadar. Dan jika mereka tidur di satu ranjang...

Bisa terbayang, hal 'spektakuler' apa yang terjadi nanti.

Rona merah sedikit terpancar di paras _yellow flash _itu.

'Oke, Bagus... kenapa hal mesum mendadak muncul di benakku sekarang...' batin Minato sarkastik. Ia pun menggeleng sejenak. Sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam pemberitaan kriminalitas mengenai seorang pedo yang memiliki kekasih seorang shota di TV.

"Tak apa-apa, Naruto. Kamar itu sudah menjadi milikmu. Untuk sementara, aku akan tidur di sofa dulu. Lagipula, sofa di ruang depan ukurannya cukup besar. Aku cinta sofa."

"O-Oke, terserah padamu..." sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Naruto. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menata barang beserta pakaiannya di dalam. Minato menghela napasnya.

Sekarang, sudah saatnya ia harus kembali bercumbu dengan berkas-berkas kantornya hingga pagi.

* * *

"Ah, jadi seperti ini pekerjaanmu?"

"Haha... kau benar."

Malam itu, Naruto terlihat fokus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan kembarannya. Tumpukan berkas kantor sungguh bagai sebuah benteng kokoh yang harus Minato runtuhkan. Pria tampan itu menghela napasnya. Jemarinya terlihat rajin mengetik dengan ritme cepat di atas laptopnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengetik banyaknya berkas-berkas itu eh, Minato?" tanya Naruto seraya menyangga pipi dengan telapak tangannya. Minato hanya terkekeh secara perlahan.

"Ini adalah konsekuensi dari pekerjaanku. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum _deadline_ tiba. Kalau tidak, Bosku pasti akan marah padaku."

"Hmm... Kau tahu? Kini, aku mengerti satu hal. Aku tak akan mau menjadi pegawai kantoran saat aku berkarir nanti," ujar Naruto serius. Minato hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

"Kau melihat seakan-akan pekerjaanku ini begitu horor, Naruto..."

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu 'kan?" dahi Naruto berkerut. Senyum tersimpul di paras Minato. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kegembiraan di saat ada seseorang yang menemaninya.

"Oh, ya. Kudengar, kawan-kawanmu yang lain sudah pindah wilayah. Apa benar begitu?" mendengar itu, Naruto lekas mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Minato menautkan kedua alisnya, heran saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di paras pemuda jalanan itu.

"Ya, benar. Setelah kejadian mengenai Orochimaru waktu itu, sebenarnya kami sudah memutuskan untuk pindah wilayah. Namun, kebetulan sekali. Sehari sebelum kami pindah, kau menawarkan bantuan ini padaku. Pada akhirnya aku menerima tawaranmu dan meninggalkan mereka."

Keheningan terjadi. Mereka sama-sama terlarut dalam diam. Minato mulai sedikit takut saat melihat Naruto yang tampak sedih.

'Apa ia menyesal menerima tawaranku?' batin Minato takut. Belum sempat ia menanyakan hal itu, Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya. Seakan-akan ia tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Minato.

"Meskipun keputusan ini sungguh sulit, tapi pada akhirnya aku yakin dengan semua ini. Aku menyanggupi tawaranmu dan meninggalkan mereka. Semua ini semata-mata juga kulakukan demi mereka. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang sukses! Orang yang berhasil! Dan kelak, aku pasti akan membuat hidup mereka menjadi lebih baik dengan keberhasilanku!" kedua _cobalt_ Naruto menghantam tatapan Minato dengan penuh determinasi. Minato sedikit terperanjat dengan itu.

Anak ini selalu berhasil membuatnya menjadi kagum.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk itu. Aku berjanji," tegas Minato dengan serius. Naruto kembali menatap pria tampan itu dengan rasa kurositas tinggi.

Ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di benak Naruto mengenai semua ini.

"Namikaze-san ah, maksudku... Minato. Bolehkan aku menanyakan satu hal padamu?"

Hening sejenak.

Kedua alis Minato bertaut.

"Hal apa itu?"

"Aku selalu penasaran akan satu hal. Apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin sekali membantuku sampai seperti ini? Maksudku, aku mengerti bahwa kau sangat simpati dengan kehidupan miris anak jalanan sepertiku dan ya... sebagai orang baik pasti akan menolong sesamanya. Akan tetapi, pasti ada alasan 'kan, mengapa kau sampai bersikeras menawarkan bantuan seperti ini padaku? Sebuah alasan selain hanya sekedar ingin membantu...?"

Sebelah alis Minato terangkat saat mendengar itu. Sungguh menarik. Sepertinya Naruto tak sepolos yang ia kira.

Apa Naruto ingin mengetahui motifnya?

"Aku pernah menceritakan tentang dunia statisku padamu, Naruto. Selama ini, tak ada perubahan dalam hidupku. Tak ada warna. Aku memilihmu, selain untuk membantumu, aku harap kau juga membantuku... untuk mewarnai duniaku yang monoton ini," jelas Minato.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Mewarnai dunia monoton?"

"Ya. Aku harap dengan kehadiranmu, hidupku bisa berubah. Penuh dengan warna. Aku percaya bahwa kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku, untuk memberi sebuah cahaya perubahan dalam hidupku. Aku ingin mengarungi perjuangan hidup ini, dengan orang yang kuat... sepertimu."

"Eh?" Naruto terperanjat mendengar itu. Mengarungi perjuangan hidup katanya? Pria ini sungguh serius ingin mendampinginya? Mendampingi perjalanan hidupnya? Sampai seperti itu?

Ya, Tuhan... Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat pria ini begitu percaya pada orang macam Naruto?

Sebuah senyuman kembali mengembang di paras pria tampan itu. Ketulusan selalu terpancar di paras Minato. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya begitu pelan. Pria ini begitu baik. Setidaknya, membantu memberikan warna baru pada hidup pria ini mungkin akan menjadi sebuah bentuk balas budi yang setimpal.

Ia akan mencobanya.

"Aku sungguh tak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa memberi warna ataupun perubahan pada hidupmu itu tapi percayalah, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu padaku." ya, hanya itulah jawaban yang bisa dilontarkan Naruto. Dan jawaban itu sudah membuat Minato cukup puas.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Apa yang kulakukan ini sungguh tak ada apa-apanya dengan seluruh bantuan yang kau tawarkan." dan pernyataan itu hanya berbalaskan anggukkan sepakat dari Minato.

Dan keheningan pun kembali mendominasi. Jari jemari itu kembali berkutat di atas tahta laptopnya. Naruto kembali memperhatikan penyelamatnya itu. Sejujurnya, ia cukup beruntung dapat bertemu dengan pria sebaik Minato. Mungkin ini hadiah dari Tuhan atas seluruh ketegarannya dalam memperjuangkan hidup semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"Hei, nanti kau begadang?"

"Hmm?" Minato kembali menatap Naruto. "Ya, kenapa memangnya?"

Pemuda jalanan itu menghela napasnya dan lekas beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia hentakkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan menuju dapur seraya berkata dengan amat tenang.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku membuatkan secangkir kopi untukmu."

...

Minato terdiam sejenak. Lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman tersimpul di bibirnya. Keyakinannya semakin bertambah sekarang.

Naruto sungguh seorang pemuda yang begitu... menarik.

"Tolong, kopinya jangan terlalu manis."

"_Yes, sir_!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, langit menjeritkan panorama sore. Suara siulan Jiraiya mulai menggema di setiap dinding lorong apartemen. Novelis itu menapakkan kakinya secara perlahan-lahan menuju ke kamar Minato. Sebuah novel buatannya sendiri kini sudah berada di cengkraman tangan kanannya. Pria itu lalu terlihat menepuk-nepuk belakang lehernya. Ada sedikit tekstur lelah dalam setiap kerutan wajahnya.

"Pembuatan novel _Icha-icha paradise _seri ini benar-benar sukses membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku butuh inspirasi baru. Lama-lama aku mulai bosan dengan _plot_ _Icha-icha paradise_..." pria paruh baya itu mengeluh pasrah. Ia benar-benar kehilangan motivasi.

"Jam segini, Minato sudah pulang belum ya, dari kantornya? Oii, Minato!"

Tiba di tempat tujuan, Jiraiya terlihat menekan bel ruangan apartemen milik Minato berulang kali. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada penghuni baru yang sedang menghadapi masa-masa sulitnya dalam apartemen tetangganya itu.

* * *

BAAMM!

"Ouch! Uhuk! Uhuk! A-Apa... Apa-apaan mesin kotak ini! Kenapa mendadak meledak, hah! Dasar brengsek! U-Uhuk!"

Kepulan asap hitam menyelubungi ruangan. Terlihat seorang Naruto yang sedang terbatuk dalam posisi dramatis. Keadaan dapur berantakan. Ia hanya berniat membuat kue tapi yang terjadi malah justru kehancuran. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal.

"Mesin kotak laknat ini perlu dibakar! Belum lima menit aku memasukan adonan kuenya, masa tiba-tiba sudah meletus menjadi lumpur seperti ini? Si-Sialan! Iblis jelmaan mana kau, hah! Ck! Semoga Minato tak terlalu marah padaku karena telah mengacaukan dapurnya," gumam Naruto cemas seraya membereskan beberapa kekacauan yang ia timbulkan. Namun keadaan itu lekas terinvensi oleh sesuatu.

Ding! Ding!

Bel apartemen berbunyi. Kedua alis Naruto bertaut.

"Si-Siapa itu? Jangan-jangan Minato?" kedua _cobalt_ Naruto melotot. Dilematis melandanya dalam sekejap. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membuka pintunya ataukah tidak?

"Bu-Buka tidak ya? Da-Dapurnya masih berantakan seperti ini-"

DING! DING!

"A-Ah, I-Iya, sebentar!"

Oke, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain membuka pintunya.

* * *

Jiraiya melipat kedua tangannya. Kaki kirinya terhentakkan dengan tak sabaran. Dahinya berkerut serius.

"Apa Minato belum tiba di rumah, ya?"

Ding! Ding!

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Kedua alis Jiraiya bertaut. Suara pemuda? Sejak kapan suara Minato mendadak begitu lantang nan cempreng begini?

Cekrek!

Pintu terbuka. Kepulan asap hitam melanda Jiraiya dalam sekejap. Novelis paruh baya itu terkejut dengan penyambutan yang ia dapatkan.

Apa-apaan ini?

"U-Uhuk! Minato, maaf aku-"

"Uhuk! U-Uhuk! A-Ada apa ini?" Naruto terbelalak saat tahu bahwa bukan Minato yang ada di hadapannya. Melainkan orang lain berambut kelabu keputihan yang sedang terbatuk-batuk berkat asap yang dihasilkan oleh 'iblis mesin kotak' yang ada di dapur. Jiraiya terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar kepulan asap hitam itu tak terlalu menyelubungi hidungnya.

"U-Uhuk... A-Anda siapa ya?" Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya. Jiraiya menautkan kedua alisnya saat tatapan miliknya mendarat pada Naruto. Dahinya semakin berkerut serius.

Siapa gerangan anak ini?

"Ah... Maaf, Nak. Apa Minato ada?"

"Uhh... Minato belum pulang dari kantornya. Anda siapa ya? Ada perlu apa dengan beliau?" Naruto bertanya dengan sopan dibalik rasa curiganya. Yang ditanya terlihat menjawab dengan begitu tenang.

"Aku Jiraiya, tetangga Minato. Jadi dia belum tiba ya?" Naruto menggeleng singkat.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan tiba."

"Hmm, baiklah." Jiraiya mengangguk singkat. Ia pun kembali menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya. "Uhh, kau siapa, ya? Setahuku, Minato selalu tinggal sendirian di apartemen."

"Uhh... umm. Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. _Housemate_ baru dari Minato." Naruto membungkuk, memperkenalkan dirinya. Raut syok tergambar jelas di paras Jiraiya.

'_Ho-Housemate_?'

Sang novelis itu melotot. Mulutnya menganga. Kaget. Sejak kapan Minato memiliki _housemate_? Memiliki pasangan rumah? Setahu Jiraiya, Minato adalah pria yang lebih suka sendiri dan mandiri. Lalu... sejak kapan ia menjadikan pemuda ini sebagai pasangan rumahnya?

Pemuda ini...

Sama-sama bermata _cobalt_, berambut pirang dan ada tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Warna kulit sedikit tan. Masih cukup muda...

Jiraiya membisu. Ia mulai mencapai titik kongklusi dalam nalarnya.

Jangan-jangan pemuda ini...

"Naruto? Ji-Jiraiya-san? Apa yang terjadi di sini?" sumber suara baru membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Kini, sudah terlihat Minato yang berdiri di dekat Jiraiya dan Naruto. Raut bingung tergambar jelas di paras pegawai itu.

"Minato, ka-kau sudah pulang?" Naruto lekas berparas horor. Sadarkah Minato bahwa kepulan asap hitam masih terlihat berhembus keluar dari dalam ruang apartemennya?

"Iya, aku baru saja tiba... u-uhuk! Uhuk! A-Asap apa ini?" Sang _yellow flash_ itu mulai terbatuk-batuk. Naruto mendadak pucat. Oke, sepertinya Minato lebih dari sadar akan keberadaan asap hitam itu sekarang.

"Uhh... Ma-Maaf, saat aku hendak membuat kue, tiba-tiba mesin kotak iblis yang ada di dapur itu meledak secara tiba-tiba!" sahut Naruto buru-buru. Minato bertampang aneh.

Mesin kotak iblis?

Jiraiya juga tak kalah anehnya dengan Minato dalam hal ekspresi. Tanpa basa-basi, ketiganya lekas masuk ke dalam menuju dapur.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, ruang dapur sudah tak menampakkan kekacauannya lagi. 'Mesin kotak iblis' yang dikutuk oleh Naruto kini sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di dalam tong sampah. Saat ini, sudah terlihat Minato yang terduduk pasrah di hamparan sofa dengan raut lelah di parasnya. Satu hikmah berharga yang bisa ia dapatkan dari kejadian ini.

Jangan biarkan Naruto bermain dengan... _microwave_.

"Kemana anak itu sekarang?" Minato menghela napasnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tetangganya itu kini sudah terlihat duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya saat ini, Naruto sedang membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi," jawabnya singkat. Jiraiya melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai terkekeh.

"Fuhuhuhuu... Minato... Minato... Tak kusangka seleramu ternyata adalah tipe-tipe seperti dia. Pantas saja saat kutawarkan beberapa wanita, kau selalu menolak. Kufufufufu..." Minato menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar itu. Ia tak mengerti dengan maksud Jiraiya.

"Seleraku? A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, Minato. Tak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu." Jiraiya lalu mengambil sebuah koran yang ada di atas meja tamu Minato dan membuka halaman-halamannya. "Jadi, siapa anak itu? Apa dia _housemate_ barumu?"

"Iya, benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika dia _housemate_ku?" dahi Minato berkerut.

"Ia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku," jawab Jiraiya singkat tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari koran. "Jadiii... Semalam, kalian sudah melakukan apa saja, eh? Sungguh nakal~ Hohohohoh..."

"Eh?" Minato terbelalak kaget. Tidak. Tetangganya ini tidak berpikir akan hal 'itu' kan? "Apa maksudmu? Se-Semalam tentu saja kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Memangnya, kau pikir kami berdua akan melakukan apa! D-Dan... Apa maksudmu dengan nakal?" berusaha tidak memahami apa yang dimaksud Jiraiya, Minato justru mendapatkan lirikan mesum dari novelis itu.

"Jangan menutupi kebenaran, Minato. Kepanikan dan kegugupanmu itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kufufufuu... Kau ini sungguh naif. Tipe pasanganmu juga tak jauh dari pribadi polos, eh? Huhuhuhu... sungguh hubungan sepasang kekasih yang menarik."

...

...

_Whot!_

"APA? SE-SEPASANG KEKASIH!" merah. Wajah tampan Sang _Yellow flash _merona merah bagaikan darah berkat pernyataan Jiraiya. Ia menganga lebar. Kedua _cobalt_nya semakin terbelalak. Tetangganya itu sudah salah paham. Jiraiya sungguh tertawa melihat penampakan pria berambut pirang itu. Minato terlihat berbeda jika salah tingkah seperti itu.

Ini sangat menarik.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu karena berkat dirimu, sepertinya aku telah berhasil mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi baru untuk pembuatan novel baruku nanti. Aku hendak membuat novel yang berisi akan perjalanan kisah cinta kalian berdua. Sepasang kekasih yang terlalu naif akan rasa cinta mereka. Tema itu sepertinya menarik!"

Jedaaarr!

Minato seakan terhantam kerasnya serudukan banteng. Ia semakin tercekat. Tak mampu menguntai kata. Tetangganya, yang merupakan seorang penulis novel-novel mesum ternyata sudah salah paham akan hubungannya dengan Naruto, Dan kini, pria itu hendak membuat novel berdasarkan kisah cintanya dengan _housemate_nya itu.

Kisah cinta...

Sepasang kekasih yang terlalu naif...

_WHAT THE HELL!_

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Ini novel _Icha-icha paradise _seri berikutnya yang dipesan oleh Kakashi." setelah meletakkan novelnya, Jiraiya bergegas menuju pintu keluar tanpa menghiraukan Minato yang mematung dengan raut syok. Di saat yang sama, Naruto terlihat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jiraiya-san? Cepat sekali sudah mau kembali?" ujar Naruto seraya menghampiri novelis itu. Jiraiya tersenyum melihat pemuda jalanan itu dan sedikit melempar lirikan ke arah Minato yang kini memasuki tahap bingung dengan mulut terkatup-katup gemetaran.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin segera merealisasikan novel terbaruku. Inspirasi datang secara tiba-tiba di saat ini. kufufufuuu..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya mendengar itu dan mulai menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Umm... Jika novel barunya sudah selesai, bisakah aku melihatnya? Aku penasaran dengan novel buatan Jiraiya-san!"

Bletaaarr!

Setelah serudukan banteng, Kini Minato seakan tersambar petir hidup-hidup. Mulutnya menganga semakin lebar. Jiraiya semakin tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Hahahaha! Tentu saja kau boleh melihatnya, Nak. Kau dan Minato adalah inspirasi terbesarku. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Tolong jaga Minato ya. Bersabarlah jika menghadapi dia. Bimbing dia perlahan-lahan. Karena dia masih belum berpengalaman dalam hal-"

"JIRAIYA!"

"Whoaaahh! A-Aku pergi sekarang! Sememu hendak membunuhku, Naruto!" belum sempat Minato mendaratkan jitakan bringasnya, Sang novelis itu sudah kabur begitu saja. Paras pria bermata _cobalt_ itu masihlah memerah panas bercampur malu. Kebingungan, Naruto hanya dapat menatapnya dengan segudang tanya.

"Se-Seme...?"

"Ja-Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto. Dia hanya seorang pria tua mesum dengan otak yang sudah kolot..."

Sang _yellow flash_ itu hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Semuanya tak akan berjalan mudah. Sudah dapat dipastikan sekarang bahwa...

Hidupnya akan benar-benar penuh dengan warna setelah ini.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ah, semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu buruk. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview, baik yang login ataupun tidak. Fic ini tak akan bisa sampai seperti ini tanpa dukungan dari kalian semua. m(_ _)m

Wokeh, jangan lupa review lagi ya! Semakin banyak review akan semakin menambah semangat saya untuk mengupdate dengan cepat. Segala konstruktif kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima kapan saja sebagai bahan evaluasi saya.

Arigato! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Always Typo maybe, padat merayap dan sebagainya.**

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: MinaNaru, Enter: ItaSasu (Incest,Brother complex)**

**Rating: T**

**Story by: Viero Eclipse**

**-Chapter 7-**

"Jadi, dia menyanggupi tawaranmu, Senpai?"

"Ah, ya. Begitulah. Sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi _housemateku_."

Kakashi tak banyak mengumbar kata. Ia hanya bisa bersandar di dinding bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang kini sedang setia menjadi penopang novel _Icha-Icha Paradise _seri terbaru. Sesekali kedua matanya melirik ke arah Minato. Raut kusut tergambar jelas di paras tampan milik senpainya itu.

Kenapa lagi dengannya?

"Kupikir dengan adanya anak itu di dalam hidupmu, kau akan tampak lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Eh?" pernyataan itu sukses membuat Minato menautkan alisnya. Sang staf lapangan itu hanya melayangkan tatapan datar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Senpai? Kau tampak kacau pagi ini."

"Ah, itu..." Minato menyangga dahinya dan memijatnya secara perlahan. Ia mulai mengingat-ngingat, sumber apa yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi _bad mood. _"Kemarin, telah terjadi kesalahpahaman antara aku dengan Jiraiya."

"Dengan Jiraiya-san? Kesalahpahaman apa?" dahi Kakashi berkerut, penasaran. Minato menghela napasnya. Sesungguhnya, ia tak ingin mengungkit kejadian waktu itu.

"Dia mengira bahwa aku dan Naruto adalah... sepasang kekasih."

"...Oh."

"Dan kau tahu, apa hal yang terburuk dari kesalahpahaman itu?"

"Apa itu?"

Kedua _cobalt_ itu melontarkan tatapan frustasi. Seakan heran mengapa Kakashi tak terlalu menampakkan aura antusiasme, "Ia ingin membuat novel terbaru mengenai kisah cintaku dengan Naruto. Padahal, diantara kami sama sekali tak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang..." Kakashi menganggukkan kepala seraya menyangga dagunya. Minato lekas menatap ke arah rekannya itu.

"Kau paham 'kan sekarang mengenai permasalahannya?"

"Ya, aku paham."

"Sekarang ini, aku membutuhkan sebuah pemecahan."

"U'hum."

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi..."

"Sebaiknya...?"

"Hmm... sebaiknya..." Minato menggertakkan jemarinya di atas meja, tak sabaran menunggu sebuah pemecahan dari Kakashi. Staf lapangan itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya, ia menyatakan solusinya.

"Jadi... sebaiknya?"

"Jadi Senpai, sebaiknya... sekarang..."

...

...

"...Aku akan mengumpulkan uang gajiku untuk membeli novel baru buatannya itu."

Jedaaarrr!

Jasad Minato seakan retak dan berhamburan menjadi berkeping-keping. Tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa mantan adik kelasnya itu akan mendukung pembuatan novel baru nan laknat milik Jiraiya. Dunia seakan menciut dalam sekejap. Minato hanya bisa mengatakan dengan begitu terbata-bata.

"Ka-Kau bercanda 'kan, Kakashi?"

"Hah, aku serius, Senpai. Aku selalu mengagumi novel-novel buatan Jiraiya-san. Novel terbarunya kali ini tak boleh terlewatkan dalam koleksiku!" ujar Kakashi yakin. Minato langsung menepuk dahinya dengan seringai pasrah.

"Kau sadar 'kan bahwa novel terbarunya kali ini benar-benar menceritakan tentang percintaan antar sesama lelaki?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau juga sudah pasti tahu bahwa kedua tokoh yang terlibat 'percintaan' ini adalah... aku dan Naruto...?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Lipatan sewot mulai terlihat di samping kening Minato. Ia menggertakkan deretan giginya.

"Kalau begitu..." kedua tangan Minato terkepal erat. "Kenapa kau justru malah tertarik dengan novel laknat seperti itu, hah? Tidakkah kau peduli dengan imej senpaimu ini, Kakashi?"

Aura pembunuh terasa di bagian _background. _Hal itu membuat Minato tampak seperti seorang super seiya yang hendak menghancur leburkan dunia. Tapi sialnya, Kakashi tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali.

"Tenanglah, Senpai. Aku yakin, novel itu nantinya tidaklah seburuk bayanganmu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak seburuk bayanganku? Tentu saja novel itu pasti buruk karena menyangkut tentang diriku dan juga Naruto!" meja kerja tergebrak dengan begitu brutal. Minato terlihat kesal. Oke, mungkin dia sedikit keluar karakter di sini. Ia tak bermaksud terlihat semarah itu. Namun, saat ini, ia sudah benar-benar sangat malu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menaruh minat dengan hal ini?" sejenak jeda, Minato kembali melayangkan pertanyaan dengan nada selidik. Yang ditanya terlihat membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu keluar dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku berpikir, sepertinya novel yang akan menceritakan dirimu dan Naruto dengan tema percintaan seperti itu, kedengarannya sangat menarik dan cukup seksi. Apalagi jika dibubuhi dengan adegan, ya... kau tahulah, Senpai. Aku sungguh penasaran, bagaimana Jiraiya-san menggambarkan dirimu dalam _mode seme _nantinya. Kau dan anak itu... pasti akan menjadi pasangan paling _hot_ yang pernah ada dalam dunia fiksi novel..."

Blataaarr!

Minato seakan terlindas buldozer. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Pasangan terseksi dan _hot_ katanya? Antara dirinya dengan Naruto? _Mode seme_? Sejak kapan Kakashi menjadi seorang _expert_ dalam hal _yaoi_ seperti ini? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat rona merah menjalar _instant _di paras sang _yellow flash_. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Kedua _cobalt_nya terbelalak syok. Mulut pun menganga dengan begitu lebarnya. Sudah dua kali dia dipermalukan seperti ini. Pertama, Jiraiya yang hendak melakukan program penghancuran harga dirinya dengan bersenjatakan novel. Dan kali ini, Kakashi pun turut mendukung program penghancuran harga diri itu demi memuaskan hasrat kemesumannya.

Ada dendam kesumat apa diantara dua orang mesum itu terhadap dirinya?

Kami-sama...

"Baiklah, Senpai. Aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu. Terima kasih banyak sudah mengabariku akan hal ini." menghiraukan keadaan senpainya yang seakan mati kutu dalam rasa malu, Kakashi pun membuka pintu ruangan. Dan tepat di saat ia akan menghentakkan kaki keluar, ia pun mengumandangkan pernyataan terakhir.

"Semoga suatu saat nanti, hubunganmu dengan Naruto di dunia nyata ini benar-benar sama persis seperti yang terjadi dalam novel tadi. _Ganbatte_, Senpai!"

"APA!"

Blam!

Pintu ruangan tertutup. Kakashi pun hanya dapat tertawa saat mendengar Minato menjeritkan namanya dengan begitu dahsyatnya dari dalam ruangan. Begitu kerasnya jeritan amarah itu hingga seluruh pegawai di ruangan lain pun turut mendengarnya. Kakashi tak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya Minato saat ini. Andai ia membawa kamera, ia pasti sudah mengabadikan momen senpainya yang kini sudah berevolusi dan berparas merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"AWAS KAU, KAKASHIIII!"

Haha... menggoda senpainya sampai seperti itu sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

"Si-Sial! Aku hampir saja mencuri sayuran di pasar tadi."

Tekstur pucat mewarnai paras Naruto dalam sekejap. Napasnya memburu. Tubuhnya tersandar di dinding apartemen. Gemetar menguasai. Baru saja kembali berbelanja dari pasar, distopia seakan menghantamnya. Di masa ini, masa dimana Minato masihlah berada di kantornya, ia memutuskan untuk membeli persediaan makanan. Ya, meskipun Naruto tak ahli dalam memasak, mengingat insiden mesin kotak iblis kemarin. Namun, tak ada salahnya 'kan jika ia hanya sekedar membeli beberapa sayuran? Toh, setidaknya persediaan sayur-sayuran itu bisa dipergunakan Minato untuk memasak makanan. Walau terkadang, pegawai bergelar _workaholic_ itu tak memiliki waktu hanya untuk sekedar memasak di apartemen.

Dan berangkatlah Naruto pada sebuah medan pembelanjaan bernamakan pasar. Kira-kira, apa yang menyebabkan mantan pemuda jalanan itu hampir mencuri sayuran di pasar? Apakah hal itu karena ia tak memiliki sepeser pun uang? Tidak. Justru Minato telah memberinya sejumlah uang agar ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Bahkan, uang yang Naruto terima begitu berlebihan.

Lalu, mengapa pemuda bermata _cobalt _itu hampir mencuri?

Refleks.

Ya. Meski Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melakukan tindakan seperti itu, namun tetap saja sebuah kebiasaan yang ia jalani selama bertahun-tahun itu akan sulit dihentikan secara total begitu saja. Ia pasti akan menjadi refleks dengan naluri pencurinya. Meski ia tak berniat mencuri, tapi olah gerak tubuhnya sudah terkendalikan oleh _ego_ dengan energi _id_ yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk mencuri secara tak sadar. Dan _super ego _pun pada akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan _ego_nya di saat-saat terakhir. Ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Karena bayangkan saja, jika ia terlanjur mencuri, mungkin saat ini Naruto sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan massa.

Dan jangan lupakan betapa ganasnya para ibu-ibu jika dagangan mereka dicuri begitu saja.

Kumpulan hawa itu bisa menjadi makhluk terbrutal melebihi sang Adam.

"Brengsek. Aku harus segera menghentikan kebiasaan ini. Aku tak ingin lagi bermoral sebagai pencuri. Aku ingin berubah..." kuatnya tekad itu termanifestasikan dengan kepalan tangan. Naruto tertunduk dengan tatapan sayu. Ya, semenjak ia menjadi pasangan rumah Minato, ia sudah berikrar pada diri sendiri bahwa ia tak akan mencuri lagi. Ia hanya akan mencuri di saat terdesak ataupun jika keadaannya sedang susah ataupun karena terpaksa.

Sekarang, Minato sudah berusaha mencukupi kebutuhannya. Memberinya tempat tinggal, memberinya uang, dan pria itu juga berencana untuk memberikan bekal pendidikan untuknya. Keadaannya kini sudah lebih baik jika dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia sudah tidak kesusahan lagi. Mencuri sudah tak diperlukan lagi. Andai saja kawan-kawan Naruto masihlah berada di satu wilayah dengannya, tentu pemuda jalanan itu ingin memberikan sebagian yang ia punya untuk mereka.

Dan kini, kawan-kawannya itu pasti masihlah harus mengarungi kerasnya perjuangan dalam medan kehidupan luar.

Tekad Naruto untuk memperbaiki dirinya pun semakin kuat.

"Jika aku tak bisa memperbaiki diriku, bagaimana bisa aku memperbaiki nasib mereka?" gumamnya singkat. Pemuda berambut emas itupun lekas meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja.

Ia sudah yakin sekarang.

"Menjadi orang yang sukses. Menjadi orang yang bisa memperbaiki nasib anak jalanan. Menjadi orang yang berjasa. Aku tak ingin mengumbar janji-janji itu lewat mulut saja. Akan tetapi... Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin merealisasikan semua itu. Aku tidak main-main." Naruto menggertakkan deretan giginya untuk sesaat. Determinasi semakin membumbung tinggi dengan kuatnya. Ini tujuan utamanya. Dan ia haruslah mengejar itu.

"Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Minato nanti," gumamnya lagi. Dan tanpa disadari, sebuah pengingat rasa lapar pun mulai eksis.

_Groow!_

"Akkhh! Sial! Perutku lapar!" Naruto hanya dapat mengeluh seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang meraung kelaparan. Kedua _cobalt_nya lekas menatap ke arah dapur. Beberapa peralatan dapur dan elektronik canggih lainnya bagai sebuah pemandangan horor di mata Naruto. Contoh sederhananya, lihat saja sebuah blender yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah meja. Blender itu seakan memiliki mulut yang begitu besar, taring tajam, tatapan mata seram dan seakan mengeluarkan suara auman yang mengerikan. Sebulir keringat menetes di kening Naruto. Ia semakin tenggelam dalam sugesti negatif.

Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu, Naruto. Kau tak akan membuat makanan yang aneh-aneh. Dan lagipula...

Apa susahnya _sih_, jika hanya sekedar membuat mi instan saja?

* * *

Di masa yang sama, terlihatlah siluet dua orang pria. Yang muda, terlihat melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang pemuda yang lebih tua. Ia pun bersandar di punggung rekannya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau suka dengan apartemen pilihanku ini?"

"Apapun pilihan aniki, aku pasti akan menyukainya."

Pernyataan adiknya itu mampu membuat senyuman tersimpul di paras seorang Uchiha Itachi, seorang calon direktur penerus Perusahaan Sharingan yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya yakni Uchiha Fugaku. Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang masih berusia 21 tahun dan kini tengah terdaftar menjadi salah satu penghuni baru dalam salah satu apartemen elit di Konoha. Sebenarnya, ia sengaja menempati apartemen dengan lokasi yang cukup strategis itu demi adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi hendak mendaftarkan Sasuke di sebuah universitas yang sama dengan tempat ia menempuh pendidikannya selama ini. Di tahun ini, ia akan menginjak tahun ajaran akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa dan di saat yang sama pula, adiknya hendak memulai jenjang kehidupan baru sebagai mahasiswa.

Kedua mata _onyx_ menatap begitu lekat. Begitu _intens_. Sasuke tersenyum hangat padanya. Sekilas, jika ada orang awam yang memandang, mungkin mereka akan bisa merasakan bahwa ikatan dua orang kakak adik itu sungguh begitu kuat. Bahkan terlalu kuat hingga Itachi rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sasuke. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Begitu kuat hingga Sasuke rela membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyakiti Itachi. Mereka seakan tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Sasuke, disitu pulalah Itachi berada. Disaat Sasuke menitikkan air mata, di situ pulalah Itachi seakan runtuh.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, Sasuke. Ayah membutuhkanku di kantornya."

"Malam nanti, kau pasti akan kembali 'kan? Jangan buat aku mati kebosanan karena terlalu lama menunggumu, aniki." Sasuke menggerutu kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya tepat di dada. Ia cemberut dan Itachi tersenyum.

Manis.

Simpulan cemberut di mulut Sasuke membuatnya tampak semakin manis di mata Itachi. Otoutonya itu seakan menjadi sebuah kobaran api yang membuat aspek _id _yang ada di dalam dirinya menjadi panas terbakar. Itachi tak membutuhkan siapapun selain Sasuke. Ia sungguh tak butuh siapapun.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah segalanya bagi Itachi.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Aku pasti akan kembali." sang kakak mulai menghampiri sang Uchiha muda. Mendekatlah ia pada Sasuke dan dikecupnya pelan kening otoutonya itu. Kedua _onyx_ milik Sasuke terpejam. Secara tak sadar, ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Itachi.

"Kembalilah, aniki..." bisik Sasuke pelan. Itachi menghimpitkan wajahnya di pipi Sasuke. Begitu kuat, hingga desis erangan Sasuke memuncakkan titik euphorianya. Rona merah terpancar di paras tampan adiknya itu. Rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke semakin tak terbendung lagi.

"Sasuke..."

"A-Aniki... ci-cium aku... cium aku sebelum kau pergi..."

"Hmm? Apa? Aku tak mendengarmu."

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas, aniki! Cium aku!" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Heran, mengapa kakaknya itu begitu gemar menggodanya di saat serius seperti ini.

Dan suara tawa renyah meledak dari mulut Itachi. Ia benturkan dahinya pada kening Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya. "Bagian apa yang ingin kucium, huh?"

Rona merah menjalar instan di paras Uchiha muda. Sasuke menggertakkan deretan giginya.

"Aniki! Cukup bercandanya!"

"Hahaha... Iya, iya... aku paham, Sasuke. Tak sabaran sekali kau ini."

"Tsk!"

"Hahaha..."

Dan momen itu mengalami sebuah transisi yang begitu cepat. Sejenak Itachi menggemakan tawa, sekejap pula pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Kedua _onyx_ milik adiknya terpejam setengah. Menantikan momen menyatunya kedua bibir mereka. Ini manifestasi ikatan mereka.

Namun, sentuhan fisik sungguh tak setara dengan besarnya perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Sa... suke..."

"Aniki... A-Aku mencintai..."

DUAAAARRR!

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"A-Apa itu?"

Uchiha bersaudara itu terlanda syok. Momen pribadi mereka terinterupsi dengan adanya suara ledakan diikuti lolongan jeritan dramatis yang berasal dari dalam ruang apartemen sebelah. Dan hal itu sukses membuat _mood_ Itachi untuk bersayang-sayang ria dengan otoutonya menjadi lenyap.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku sudah terlambat sekarang. Aku akan kembali tepat jam tujuh malam. Sampai jumpa."

"Tu-Tunggu, Aniki-"

Belum sempat Sasuke menuntut permintaannya, Itachi hanya mengecup pipinya dan lekas berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal dengan begitu erat. Pemilik mata _onyx_ itu menunduk. Emosi membara.

Siapa gerangan orang biadab yang berani mengacaukan momen indahnya dengan aniki tercinta?

"Sungguh tak bisa termaafkan!"

* * *

Gumpalan asap hitam kembali menyelubungi ruangan apartemen Minato. Suara batuk kembali digemakan oleh Naruto tatkala ia berusaha untuk membuka pintu ruangan. Eksperimen pembuatan mi instan telah mengalami kegagalan total. Kompor canggih yang digunakan untuk merebus mi mendadak mengalami sebuah _fase_ bernamakan _'mbleduk'. _Tak ada _scene_ ruangan terbakar di masa itu. Tapi berkat ledakan kompor itu, beberapa peralatan dapur milik Minato yang lainnya pun terkena imbasnya dan ikut rusak. Naruto hanya dapat menepuk keningnya dengan begitu cemas. Perenungan nasib dan afeksi diri pun kembali ia lakukan. Dimulai dari kata...

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia tak bisa menggunakan peralatan dapur nista itu?

Mengapa ia selalu sial?

Mengapa Jashin begitu membenci dirinya?

Mengapa ia tak berbakat menjadi juru masak?

Persetan mengapa. Jangan tanya kenapa. Naruto sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi untuk tenggelam dalam lautan frustasi. Jika ia tidak segera membuka pintu dan keluar, maka kepulan asap itu akan mengoyak sirkulasi pernapasannya.

"A-Aku butuh... uhuk... u-udara! Akkhh!" tinggal sedikit lagi. Jemari Naruto hampir berhasil menggapai gagang pintu. Ia butuh lubang ventilasi untuk mengeluarkan kepulan asap. Saat ini, keluar dari ruangan adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Ayo, Naruto! U-Uhuk! Se-Sedikit lagi! Yak! Tinggal sedikit! Sedikiiii-"

BRAAAAKKKK!

"ADAOW!"

Pintu terbuka lebar, menghantam jemari Naruto yang hampir menyentuh daun pintu dengan begitu sadis. Secara tak terduga, di depan pintu, sudah terlihat sesosok figur yang berdiri tegap dan menyilakan kedua tangannya tepat di dada. Di balik padatnya gumulan asap hitam, sepasang _onyx_ terbit, melayangkan tatapan yang begitu tajam bagai katana. Naruto terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Oh, jadi kau pengganggu yang berani menghancurkan momen indahku dengan aniki, hah! Dasar kau _dobe_!"

"A-Apa maksudmu? He-Hei!" belum sempat Naruto merespon lebih jauh, kerah bajunya pun sudah diremas dan ditarik dengan begitu kasar oleh figur misterius itu. Dan kedua _cobalt _Naruto kini bisa menatap dengan jelas paras figur itu. Figur seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya, berambut _raven_ dengan _style_ pantat ayam revolusioner. Serta memiliki kedua mata berwarna _onyx_.

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat marah.

"Sebaiknya jika kau hendak bermain petasan, bermain saja kau di lapangan sana! Jangan di dalam apartemen! Mengerti kau _dobe_!" Naruto terbelalak mendengar ancaman itu. Bermain petasan katanya? Sebutan _Dobe_?

Darah Naruto seakan mendidih.

Sialan!

"Hei, dengar ya, aku memiliki nama. Panggil aku Naruto. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak bermain petasan! Dan sebaiknya kau jangan lancang masuk ke dalam apartemen orang lain seperti ini tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, _teme_!" dengan bringasnya, Naruto menepis kasar cengkraman Sasuke. Sang Uchiha muda memicingkan _onyx_nya. Pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu juga tak mau kalah. Aura pembunuh mendominasi.

Dan perang apartemen pun tak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

* * *

Tidak tenang.

Ya. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan Minato saat ini. Pegawai itu mulai merasa tak tenang tatkala tetangganya mulai melempar lirikan ambigu ke arahnya. Ia hentakkan kaki tanpa mempedulikan siulan Jiraiya yang sedang duduk tepat di dekat jendela apartemen seraya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ia tak ingin berurusan dengan novelis mesum itu. Yang ia inginkan saat ini, hanyalah tiba secepat mungkin di apartemennya dan merebahkan sekujur tubuhnya yang begitu lelah di hamparan sofa.

Tapi sepertinya, harapan sang _Yellow flash _tak akan bisa tercapai tanpa hambatan.

"Oi! Minato!"

Sapaan Jiraiya membuat Minato mengernyit. Kedua _cobalt_nya terpejam sejenak. Tak sedikitpun ia hentikan laju hentakan kakinya.

'Abaikan dia, Minato. Abaikan si mesum itu. Abaikan. Abaikan!' batin Minato menggemakan kalimat itu berulang kali. Ia masih marah dengan aksi Jiraiya waktu itu. Dan sepertinya, sang novelis itu mengerti dengan maksud pengabaian Minato terhadap dirinya. Suara tawa kembali berkumandang dari mulutnya.

"Hahahah... meski kau marah dan mengabaikanku selamanya, aku akan tetap membuat novel itu, Minato."

Jreeeeeng!

Mantra itu ternyata sanggup membuat sang _yellow flash _menghentikan langkahnya. Paras tampan Minato tertutupi bayangan rambut emasnya. Kobaran api amarah seakan menjadi aura yang menyelubunginya. Tangan kanannya terkepal dengan begitu erat. Jiraiya tak merasa ketakutan melihat pemandangan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa dosaku padamu sampai-sampai kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Jiraiya-san?" pada akhirnya, Minato melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada datar, tak sedikitpun berbalik menatap ke arah tetangganya itu. Dan ia pun bisa merasakan bahwa Jiraiya melempar senyum mesum ke arahnya.

"Hohoho... aku tak memiliki maksud apa-apa, Minato. Aku hanya ingin membantu anak itu untuk membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna. Hahaha!"

Lipatan sewot terbentuk di samping kening Minato. Ia menggertakkan deretan giginya. "Dan kau tahu? Kini tujuanmu itu telah sukses! Kau berhasil memberi warna malu dalam hidupku!"

"Hahahahaha!" suara tawa kenistaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau jangan terlalu keras kepala menafikkannya, Minato. Bisa-bisa, perasaan itu akan benar-benar tumbuh di dalam dirimu nantinya. Fuhuhuhu..." goda Jiraiya seraya melempar lirikan sinis ke arah tetangganya. Minato pun terbelalak dengan rona merah di parasnya.

"Berisik! A-Aku yakin, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi." pegawai itu membuang pandangan ke samping. Gugup sendiri saat membayangkan jika perkataan Jiraiya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Dan sang novelis pun menyimpulkan sebuah senyum menantang.

Ia akan buktikan bahwa teorinya ini pasti benar.

"Hei, Minato. Daripada kau terdiam mematung di situ sambil memikirkan perkataanku, sebaiknya sekarang kau segera kembali ke apartemenmu. Saat ini, sepertinya ukemu sedang terlibat perkelahian dengan seseorang."

"Apa? Terlibat perkelahian?" Minato syok. Kedua _cobalt_nya terbelalak. "Ma-Maksudmu, Na-Naruto?"

"Ya tentu saja yang kumaksud adalah _housemate_ baru sekaligus ukemu, si Naruto. Memangnya kau sudah berganti uke, hah? Teganya kau campakkan Naruto~"

"Hah? Ti-Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan berganti uke! Da-Dan aku tak akan pernah mencampakkan Naruto! Ma-Maksudku... HEI!" Minato membungkam mulutnya. Tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Rona merah semakin kental di parasnya. Beraninya si mesum itu menjebaknya dalam perkataan?

Dan Jiraiya pun pada akhirnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mengelabuhi Minato ternyata tak sesulit yang ia kira. Dan dalam sekejap, tetangga berambut emasnya itu lekas berlari, melesat menuju ke apartemennya. Haha... malang sekali nasib tetangganya itu. Jiraiya sungguh heran, kenapa ia bisa menjadi sekejam ini dalam menggoda Minato.

Dan novelis itupun tersenyum. Belum. Tetangganya itu masihlah belum menyimpan perasaan itu terhadap Naruto. Benih itu masihlah terlalu kecil untuk disadari. Dan hal itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi Jiraiya. Karena ia optimis bahwa teorinya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Ia yakin bahwa potensi itu ada.

"Kelak, suatu saat nanti, akan tiba bagi kalian berdua... untuk saling mencintai. Lihat saja nanti. Fuhuhuhuhu..."

* * *

Minato melesat cepat, tak peduli sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang di lorong. Pikirannya kalut. Ia memiliki firasat buruk. Naruto terlibat perkelahian dengan seseorang? Siapa? Apa jangan-jangan Orochimaru dan komplotannya lagi? Ia bersumpah akan segera membunuh pimpinan preman itu jika ia berani menyakiti Naruto.

"Naruto, bertahanlah! Aku sudah hampai ti-"

Bruak!

"Hoi! Tidak sopan kau menabrak nenek-nenek!" gerutu Chiyo, seorang nenek lansia yang kebetulan berjalan di lorong kini harus berputar-putar ala balerina berkat hantaman _yellow flash_. Minato mendadak pucat menyadari aksi kejinya.

"Ops! Maafkan aku, Nek! Ini darurat!"

"Darurat? Darurat katamu? Darurat botakmu! Kemari kau, anak muda! Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Who-Whoaaahhh! Am-Ampun, Nek!" Minato tak berani menatap belakang. Chiyo mengejarnya lengkap dengan senjata sapu ijuk di tangan kanannya. Kedua _cobalt_ Minato terpejam erat. Sedikit lagi ia sampai. Sedikit lagi ia sampai di apartemen dan...

"Akkkhh! Menyingkirlah dariku, _dobe_!"

"Gah! Berhentilah menarik-narik rambutku,_ teme_! Brengsek kau!"

"Rasakan ini!"

"Auch!"

"Hei! Apa-Apaan kalian ini!" kedua _cobalt_ Minato terbelalak saat ia berhasil menginjakkan kaki di apartemen. Dua orang pemuda yang saling beradu hantam kini menjadi pemandangannya. Naruto terlihat menggigit tangan kanan Sasuke dan sang Uchiha muda berbalik menjambak rambut emasnya. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka terkejut saat menyadari kedatangan Minato. Keduanya terbelalak. Minato menatap nanar ke arah Naruto. Apartemennya berantakan. Tidak. Tidak hanya sekedar berantakan.

Tapi... benar-benar sangat kacau.

"Mi-Minato?" Naruto terbata-bata, pucat. Minato hanya dapat menganga syok seraya berlutut.

"A-Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? A-Apartemenku..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry jika updetnya agak lama. Ketikanku sempat hilang karena listrik mati dan gak sempat di-save. TTwTT #Plak

Untungnya bisa di recovery meski harus ngetik ulang lagi.

Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview.

Akhir kata, jangan lupa tinggalkan review lagi dan Happy New Year! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Always Typo maybe, padat merayap dan sebagainya dan beberapa chara yang OOC! Tidak berniat membashing.**

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: MinaNaru, Slight ItaSasu, KyuuGaa**

**Rating: T**

**Story by: Viero Eclipse**

**-Chapter 8-**

"A-Apar... temenku..."

Bagaimana rasanya jika ada ratusan orang yang menghantam tubuhmu dengan arang panas bertubi-tubi? Atau mungkin seseorang yang mendaratkan pukulan _stick golf _dengan begitu keras tepat di atas kepalamu? Atau tak usah jauh-jauh. Bagaimana rasanya jika secara tiba-tiba kau dijatuhkan ke dalam jurang ataupun dijatuhkan dari helikopter dan mendarat cepat di atas tanah bumi dengan ketinggian yang sangat mengerikan?

Hancur.

Ya, itulah yang tengah dirasakan Namikaze Minato saat ini. Syok tak akan bisa menggambarkan dirinya. Kinerja nalarnya seakan terhenti tatkala sebuah pemandangan mencekam mengenai keadaan apartemennya kini sudah terlihat jelas di depan mata. Baiklah, sejenak tarikan napas telah dilakukan. Otak sang pegawai itu telah berhasil merekam semua kekacauan yang ada.

Dimulai dari... tirai jendela yang kini kelihatan robek. Berlanjut ke rangkaian sofa mahal yang kini terlihat berpencar ke berbagai arah dan ada yang berada dalam posisi terbalik. Bau hangus tercium dari arah dapur. Rupanya bau itu dihasilkan dari satu set kompor canggih milik Minato yang saat ini wujudnya sudah terlalu mengenaskan untuk dijabarkan. Jangan lupakan blender yang bagian atasnya mendadak meleleh. Mi instan juga turut menghiasi meja makan bagai ilalang. Pisau, garpu, sendok dan beberapa piring berserahkan di lantai. Dan sejak kapan ada panci yang menancap tepat di atap dapur? Wow, bahkan pecahan beling dari gelas pun juga ikut tertempel di samping dinding apartemen bagaikan ornamen lampu disko.

Mulut sang _yellow flash_ terkatup rapat tanpa suara.

Naruto cemas. Bagaimana ia tak cemas saat melihat penjaganya itu mematung dengan raut pucat tanpa mengatakan apapun? Rasa bersalah membasuh jiwanya dalam sekejap. Meminta maaf juga percuma. Ia sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan dan membuat Minato repot. Mantan anak jalanan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak tahu harus bertindak apa.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyilakan kedua tangannya tepat di dada. Ekspresinya datar, tak jua mengucapkan sesuatu. Pertama kali ia melihat Minato, ia pun berspekulasi bahwa pria berambut emas itu adalah kakak dari Naruto. Dari perawakan mereka yang identik, tinggal bersama di satu apartemen, sangat logis jika memang mereka berdua adalah sepasang saudara. Sama seperti dirinya dan Itachi. Dan Sasuke pun was-was.

'Jangan-jangan mereka juga sepasang _brother complex _yang jauh lebih mesra ketimbang hubunganku dengan aniki!' batin Sasuke menjerit horor. Ia tak akan terima jika ada pasangan _incest_ lainnya yang lebih mesra ketimbang hubungan _incest_nya dengan Itachi. Tidak akan! Ia tak akan membiarkan kemesraannya dengan Itachi terkalahkan oleh pasangan lain! Tak akan pernah.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menatap duo pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Rautnya serius. Ia merasakan bahwa setelah ini, ia akan mendapatkan rival baru.

Sialan...

...

Minato menunduk. Tak lama, ia balikkan badannya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Disana, ia sudah dihantam dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Dan Naruto terlihat melayangkan tatapan pembunuh ke arah Sasuke. Seakan-akan menyiratkan bahwa seluruh kekacauan ini terjadi karena pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Menghela napas sejenak. Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Mulutnya mulai terbuka, ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Naruto, kau-"

GRASAAKKK!

"Minato!" Naruto menjerit horor. Sasuke tak kalah kagetnya. Dalam sekejap, rambut pirang pegawai _Godaime_ itu sudah bermahkotakan tajamnya sapu ijuk. Dari arah belakang, Chiyo terlihat melayangkan raut pembunuh.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau berani berbuat nista terhadap orang tua!" dan Chiyo pun lekas berlalu membiarkan sapu ijuknya menancap tepat di atas kepala Minato. Sang _yellow flash _tetap persisten untuk diam dan lalu menunduk. Naruto dan Sasuke masihlah melayangkan raut horor.

"Mi-Minato..." Naruto semakin khawatir. Pasti sakit sekali jika kepalamu dihantam langsung oleh sapu ijuk. Apalagi jika sapu ijuk itu sampai menancap seperti itu. Secercah amarah mulai terlahir dalam benak Naruto untuk nenek tadi. Apa-apaan nenek itu, mendadak masuk dan menghantam kepala Minato dengan sapu ijuk secara tiba-tiba? Pasti nenek itu sudah gila.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Minato untuk menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Naruto dan Sasuke masihlah menatap dirinya dalam keheningan. Pegawai itu lekas menekan beberapa tombol di ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang. Dan ponsel itupun ia himpitkan ke telinganya.

"Halo? Agensi _maid_? Tolong kirimkan lima orang _maid_ ke apartemenku... segera."

* * *

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama saat para _Maid_ menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Minato. Mereka pun langsung membenahi dan membersihkan seluruh kekacauan yang ada. Meski bagian yang paling susah adalah saat mereka harus memanjat tangga untuk mengambil panci yang tersangkut di atas atap yang tingginya bukan main. Mereka hanya memasang tampang aneh, bagaimana bisa panci laknat itu menyangkut di langit atap seperti itu. Dan yang tahu jawaban dari misteri itu, hanyalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dan kini, beralih ke dalam hal yang lebih penting. Sudah terlihat Minato yang terduduk pasrah di atas sofa. Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menunduk. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah kembali ke apartemennya setelah Minato minta maaf dengan segala kekacauan yang terjadi. Lagi-lagi Minato yang meminta maaf karena apa? Karena _housemate_nya itu terlalu keras kepala untuk berbaikan dengan Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu meminta maaf pada si brengsek itu, Minato! Ini bukan salah-"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Cukup! Semua permasalahan sudah selesai sekarang. Tolong jangan ungkit hal itu lagi. Aku terlalu lelah sekarang ini..." Minato tampak semakin pucat. Ia sungguh kelelahan. Jemarinya memijat keningnya perlahan-lahan. Naruto semakin tampak bersalah melihat itu. Pemuda jalanan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Semua yang kulakukan selalu saja menimbulkan kekacauan. Dari awal, aku sudah yakin bahwa kau memilih orang yang salah. Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa menjadi kebanggaanmu. Aku hanya akan membuat hidupmu berantakan."

Hening.

Kedua pemilik _cobalt_ itu bertatapan satu sama lain.

Minato beranjak dari sofa.

"Kau... tak seharusnya memilihku."

"..."

"Aku hanyalah orang yang tak berguna."

"..."

"Aku hanya bisa mengacaukan semuanya."

"..."

"Aku bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Apa sudah selesai curhatanmu itu?"

"Eh?" Naruto terbelalak. Syok, karena Minato sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Begitu dekat, hingga Naruto melangkah mundur secara otomatis.

"Itu..."

"Apa salahnya jika aku... memilihmu?"

Ia maju. Replikanya mundur.

"Hal itu-"

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau tak berguna?"

Maju.

"Itu karena-

Mundur.

"Siapa bilang kerjamu hanya mengacaukan segalanya?"

Maju.

"Itu benar 'kan! Aku hanya bisa mengacaukan semuanya..."

Semakin mundur. Gentar.

"Bagiku, kau bukan pengacau."

"Tapi-"

Terhenti. Dinding menghalangi laju mundur sang replika. Dan ia pun bisa menghimpit replikanya di dinding. _Cobalt_ replika kembali ia tatap begitu dalam. Yang ditatap terbelalak kaget karena tak bisa kemana-mana.

"A-Apa untungnya kau mempertahankanku?" gemetar. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. Masih saja berusaha mengelak.

Tangan kanan itu mendarat tepat di samping kepalanya. Semakin mendekat. Mengunci pandangan dan gerak tubuhnya. Tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Aku tak membicarakan keuntungan di sini. Aku membicarakan makna eksistensimu bagiku."

Hening.

Replika terbelalak tanpa suara. _Cobalt_ itu menatapnya bagai laser.

"Yang memilihmu adalah aku. Yang mempertahankanmu adalah aku. Yang menganggapmu sebagai _diamond_ adalah aku. Dan yang memilikimu sekarang... adalah aku."

"Mi-Mina... N-Nhh..." replika mengerang. Kedua _cobalt_ tertutup rapat. Gemetar.

Bibir sang _yellow flash _tertempel tepat di daun telinga kirinya. Jantung berdegup kencang.

Bisikan terdengar.

"Meski kau hancurkan hidupku, aku akan selalu percaya padamu... Naruto."

'Apa?'

Selesai. Pegawai itu berlalu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tak percaya. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan baru saja ia dengar.

Selalu percaya...

Naruto lemas, berlutut ke bawah, tertunduk memikul tatapan kosong. Tangan kanan terarah ke arah dada. Menyentuh degup jantungnya sendiri. Begitu kencang. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Ia meremas kain baju yang ada di dadanya itu. Sentuhan bibir yang begitu dingin itu masihlah terasa di telinga kirinya. Begitu dingin. Begitu lekat. Dan ia tak sadar bahwa hal itu membuat rona merah mewarnai paras manisnya.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Tatapan itu begitu lekat.

Rasa percaya itu begitu besar.

Minato tak akan semudah itu melepaskan dirinya.

Dan Naruto pun pada akhirnya mengerti akan satu hal. Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, ia pun kini mulai mengerti.

Pria itu adalah sangkar.

Sebuah sangkar bahkan satu-satunya sangkar yang mampu membuat egonya...

Menjadi lumpuh.

* * *

"Baiklah, tolong letakkan kompor barunya dengan hati-hati di sebelah situ. Dan tolong tempelkan paduan mengenai cara menggunakan kompor manual di dinding sebelah kiri agar lebih mudah melihatnya. Dan silahkan letakkan _extinguisher _di dekat rak piring."

"Kami mengerti."

Naruto hanya bisa berdiri di balik dinding, memperhatikan Minato yang terlihat memberikan komando pada beberapa teknisi di dapur. Malam menjelang dan semenjak kejadian tadi, mereka berdua tak mengatakan satu patah kata apapun. Minato hanya terdiam dan Naruto tak berani menjadi seorang _starter_ untuk memulai sebuah konversasi verbal. Selain itu, ia juga menjadi canggung terhadap Minato semenjak insiden 'kedekatan' itu.

Seakan kehabisan kata jikalau pegawai itu menatapnya dengan _cobalt_nya.

'Brengsek! Ada apa dengan diriku!' Naruto hanya dapat mengeluh dalam hati, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tugas kami sudah selesai, Minato-san."

"Ah, terima kasih. Kalian bisa kembali sekarang."

Setelah menerima upah masing-masing, para teknisi itupun bergegas keluar dari apartemen Minato. Dan para eksistensi itupun berlalu meninggalkan dua orang manusia yang tak jua menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka. Dan salah satu dari mereka hendak mengubah keadaan itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa semenjak tadi, kau sudah memperhatikanku di balik dinding, Naruto. Kemarilah."

"W-Whoaaah!" Naruto terperanjat. Ia hampir saja melompat dari tempat ia berdiri sangking terkejutnya. Mulutnya mulai terkatup-katup dengan ritme cepat. Ada perasaan takut dalam dirinya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa pria itu sudah mengetahui keberadaannya semenjak tadi. Rasa malu mengguyur benaknya.

Keheningan terjadi. Minato menunggunya. Dengan penuh keraguan, Naruto pada akhirnya memberanikan diri menghampiri penjaganya itu. Sejenak setelah Naruto berdiri di hadapannya, pemuda itu pun terlihat menunduk. Tak berani melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak bermaksud menakuti-nakuti Naruto.

Baiklah, semuanya kembali dimulai.

"Mengapa kau menunduk? Kau tahu 'kan bahwa semua ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, Naruto." begitu tegas. Baru kali ini pegawai itu berkata dengan begitu tegas secara langsung padanya. Bahkan Naruto merasa, bahwa ada nada dingin di dalam tegasnya pernyataan itu.

Naruto tak berani mendongak dan semakin menunduk, memejamkan _cobalt_nya.

Minato semakin menghela napasnya tanda pasrah.

"Naruto..."

Masih menunduk.

"Naruto, tatap aku."

Semakin menunduk.

"Naruto ayolah..."

_Say no to _mendongak!

"Naruto!"

"Gyaaa!" habis kesabaran, Minato mendongakkan paras replikanya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia naikkan dagu Naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan paras replikanya itu sedekat mungkin. Dan lagi-lagi, jarak itu membuat Naruto terbelalak syok dan memerah.

"Mi-Minato-"

"Demi Jashin! Akhirnya kau mau berbicara padaku juga!"

"Eh?" Naruto tercengang. Penjaganya itu tiba-tiba memasang tampang yang terlalu ramah. Bahkan ukuran senyumnya pun lebih lebar dari biasanya. Naruto memasang wajah horor saat melihat transisi kepribadian Minato yang satu itu.

Menakutkan!

"Ah, lihatlah Naruto! Aku sudah membelikan kompor baru! Kali ini, kompor ini sudah dilengkapi dengan pengaman super canggih, jadi peluang terjadinya kompor _mbleduk_ sangat kecil! Aku juga sudah menyuruh teknisi untuk menempelkan tata cara penggunaan kompor secara manual di dinding sebelah sana. Dan tabung merah di sana itu namanya _extinguisher! _Kau bisa memadamkan api dengan alat itu. Jadi, apa semuanya sudah jelas?" penjelasan bertubi-tubi dengan seringai yang kelewat ramah itu membuat Naruto mematung. Mulutnya menganga begitu lebar. Minato menatapnya dengan paras berbinar gembira. Seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Naruto.

'Jangan-jangan Minato memiliki kepribadian ganda?' memikirkan hal itu ternyata mampu membuat Naruto bertampang aneh dalam sekejap. Minato tertawa melihat respon itu.

"Hahaha... Kau menatapku seperti menatap _leak_ saja, Naruto. Duduklah. Tak perlu heboh begitu."

Sejujurnya, Minato sungguh berharap bahwa perubahan kepribadiannya itu akan dapat mencairkan suasana. Bukannya ia memiliki kepribadian ganda, bukan seperti itu. Ia paham betul bahwa ada hawa canggung yang terbentuk diantara dirinya dan Naruto semenjak kejadian waktu itu. Ia sendiri seakan tak sadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Ia tak bermaksud sedingin itu dalam menyampaikan keinginannya, sampai-sampai menghimpit Naruto di dinding segala. Sempat Minato merenungi sesaat mengenai perlakuan itu. Ia sendiri mendadak malu dan sedikit gugup jika mengingatnya. Ia berharap bahwa semua tindakannya itu adalah ulah Jiraiya yang mencoba menyantetnya agar melakukan hal itu pada Naruto. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sangatlah mustahil.

Mau tak mau, Minato haruslah menerima kenyataan bahwa perlakuan itu ia lakukan atas dasar kehendaknya.

Bukan karena pengaruh orang lain.

'Kami-sama... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku...'

Dan keadaan pun mengalami transisi. Sejenak mereka termenung, kini mereka sudah dalam keadaan duduk di kursi dapur dan saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Naruto masihlah melayangkan raut skeptis terhadap Minato. Meski sudah tak setegang tadi, tetap saja ada rasa gentar dalam dirinya. Sebuah senyuman yang tersimpul di mulut Minato seakan bermakna ambigu. Pegawai itu benar-benar bersikap normal. Dan ada rasa kesal dalam diri Naruto saat melihat itu.

Apa _housemate_nya itu benar-benar melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka?

Apakah Minato menganggap bahwa kejadian tadi tidak ada maknanya sama sekali?

Naruto tidak bodoh.

Ia tahu bahwa Minato hanya berakting saja.

"Meski berapa kalipun kau mengatakan bahwa semua ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku, aku tetap ingin meminta maaf padamu. Semua kekacauan ini bermula dari tindakanku dalam membuat mi instan. Aku ceroboh dan meninggalkan kompornya dalam keadaan menyala. Pada akhirnya api mendadak merembet dan kompor pun meletus. Lalu si pantat ayam itu tiba-tiba masuk dan mengira bahwa aku sedang bermain petasan di dalam apartemen. Kami bertengkar dan selanjutnya kau datang." setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyesali perbuatannya.

Minato dapat memaklumi hal itu. Ia yakin kecerobohan Naruto juga disebabkan karena keterbatasan edukasinya. "Aku menghargai kejujuranmu, Naruto. Meski tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan atas kejadian ini, tapi jika hal ini membuatmu senang, maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih!" sebuah senyum bahagia tersimpul di paras Naruto. Minato melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan bahwa Naruto tak perlu berterima kasih padanya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu." Minato kembali serius. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hal apa itu?"

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" Naruto semakin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar itu. Buat apa Minato menanyakan usianya segala?

"Umm... Usiaku 18 tahun."

'Dugaanku tepat,' Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. 'Usianya masihlah cukup produktif untuk mengenyam bangku pendidikan lagi.'

"Lalu cita-citamu? Kau ingin menjadi apa?" Naruto menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang yang sukses. Entah dalam hal menjadi kaya ataupun menjadi orang yang memegang kekuasaan negara. Aku ingin menjadi orang penting, orang yang mampu memegang sistem pemerintahan agar aku bisa memperbaiki nasib anak-anak jalanan..." kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Minato dapat merasakan kesungguhan tekad mantan pemuda jalanan itu.

"Ini demi mereka, bukan? Demi kawan-kawanmu?"

"Ya, ini adalah janjiku pada mereka. Aku sudah bersumpah dalam hidupku bahwa aku akan memenuhi janji ini!"

Minato kembali mengangguk mendengar pernyataan itu. Jemarinya pun kini telah tersemat satu sama lain. Ia kembali menatap serius ke arah _diamond_nya itu.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk meraih cita-cita muliamu itu, Naruto. Jika kau ingin cita-citamu terwujud, kau haruslah... mengenyam bangku kuliah."

"Ku-Kuliah?" sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Minato menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau haruslah kuliah. Menempuh tingkat pendidikan lebih tinggi lagi. Aku akan membayar semua biaya kuliahmu. Aku akan menguliahkanmu di universitas paling prospek di kota ini."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Nalarnya berusaha keras untuk berpikir. Yang dikatakan Minato memanglah benar. Konsekuensi ini mau tak mau haruslah ia terima. Ia tak akan bisa menggapai cita-citanya tanpa mengenyam pendidikan lebih tinggi lagi. Yang membuat Naruto ragu adalah...

Apa ia bisa menempuh bangku kuliah di saat intelejensinya tidaklah begitu tinggi?

Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Naruto hanya mendapat pendidikan melalui buku-buku bekas yang ia temukan di pusat limbah daur ulang. Bangku sekolah menengah pertama yang ia rintis harus terputus karena keterbatasan biaya. Ia bahkan diam-diam menyelinap di beberapa sekolah menengah atas hanya untuk mendengarkan pelajaran yang diterangkan guru. Sekarang, ia dituntut meniti pendidikan dalan lingkup resmi. Gentar mulai terlahir di dalam dirinya.

"Minato, apa bisa aku kuliah jika riwayat pendidikanku saja sempat terputus? Aku bahkan tidak lulus karena berhenti sekolah dipertengahan semester." _housemate_nya itu terlihat semakin muram. Minato hanya tersenyum optimis menatap itu.

"Memasukkanmu ke dalam universitas elit di kota ini sungguh mudah bagiku, Naruto. Aku memiliki relasi di sana-sini. Sekarang, lebih baik kau fokus belajar. Aku akan membelikanmu beberapa buku paduan ilmu sosial."

"Ilmu sosial?" Naruto menautkan alisnya. Minato menyangga pipinya seraya melontarkan senyuman lembut ke arah replikanya.

"Selamat datang dalam jurusan... sosial politik."

* * *

Universitas Konoha.

Sebuah universitas elit yang ada di Kota Konoha. Sebuah universitas paling prospek dengan mengutamakan improvisasi _skill_ para mahasiswanya. Konon, mahasiswa yang menempuh pendidikan di kampus ini bukanlah sembarang mahasiswa. Tapi benar-benar anak pilihan yang memiliki potensi, bakat, kemampuan dan intelejensi tinggilah yang berhak masuk. Di universitas inilah Minato mengenyam bangku kuliahnya. Melihat bangunan gedung yang sudah diperbaharui dan dilengkapi fasilitasnya membuat pegawai itu larut dalam labirin nostalgia. Kampusnya itu semakin tampak megah dan besar saja semenjak ia lulus sarjana dua tahun yang lalu. Sang _yellow flash _itu berharap, Naruto akan nyaman menempuh pendidikan lanjutannya di tempat ini.

"Apa kabar, Minato! Sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah melihatmu semenjak wisudamu dua tahun yang lalu."

"Ah, kabarku baik-baik saja, Sarutobi-sama. Anda sendiri?"

Ruang kantor kini memperlihatkan siluet beberapa pria yang saling melakukan konversasi verbal. Hiruzen Sarutobi, _headmaster_ Universitas Konoha yang hanya merupakan seorang pria paruh baya sekaligus mantan dosen, kini terlihat menyambut mantan anak didiknya yakni Minato dengan sangat ramah tamah. Pria itu pun menggemakan tawa.

"Hahaha... Aku baik-baik saja dan cukup sehat untuk dapat mengelolah universitas ini." Minato tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia pun menganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi, bagaimana karirmu saat ini? Apa kau berkerja dalam perusahaan milik Tsunade?" Sarutobi melontarkan pertanyaan.

Minato lagi-lagi mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya. Sampai saat ini, pekerjaanku lancar-lancar saja. Meski Tsunade-san sering menekanku setiap saat."

"Hahaha! Ia tak berubah ternyata. Aku sangat mengenal watak Tsunade. Bersabarlah, Minato. Meski ia seperti itu, aku yakin semua yang ia lakukan itu semata-mata demi kemajuan perusahaan dan kesejahteraan para bawahannya."

"Ya, benar." Minato melayangkan senyum simpul. Tak lama kemudian, pandangan Sarutobi tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di samping Minato.

"Ah, dia ini..."

Naruto terbelalak. Ia pun menunduk, memperkenalkan diri. "Uhh... perkenalkan, Saya Naruto Uz-"

"Naruto Namikaze. Dia adalah putraku, Sarutobi-sama."

"A-Apa?" Naruto terbelalak. Minato tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya.

"Oh, jadi dia putramu? Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau sudah menikah, Minato." Sarutobi mulai memperhatikan Naruto dengan begitu intens. Naruto mulai melayangkan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Minato.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Kenapa Minato mengatakan bahwa ia adalah putranya?

Dan penjaganya itu mulai melayangkan tatapan -akan kujelaskan nanti- pada Naruto.

"Ah, iya. A-Aku sudah menikah, Sarutobi-sama. Dan tujuanku kemari adalah, aku ingin menguliahkan Naruto di universitas ini."

"Ohohoho... keputusan yang tepat, Minato. Universitas ini sungguh membutuhkan generasi mahasiswa jenius sepertimu. Aku senang sekali bahwa kau akan menguliahkan Naruto di sini. Aku tak akan meragukan putramu ini. Ia pasti sejenius dirimu."

"Terima kasih, Sarutobi-sama."

'A-Apa?' Naruto pun mulai pucat. Jadi ini tujuan Minato? Menjadikan dirinya sebagai putranya dan voila! Ia pun dengan mudahnya diterima di dalam universitas ini dengan alasan kejeniusan?

_Mampus_...

Naruto memiliki firasat buruk.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengantarkan Naruto ke ruang kelas jurusan yang kau inginkan."

"Terima kasih, Sarutobi-sama. Ayo, Naruto, kita pergi menuju kelasmu."

"E-Eh?" belum sempat Naruto merespon lebih jauh, Minato sudah menariknya untuk keluar dari ruangan Sarutobi. Sejenak setelah mereka berdua keluar, Naruto pun mulai melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya dan menautkan alisnya.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini putramu! Kau sudah berbohong padanya!"

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku sengaja mengatakan seperti itu agar kau bisa dengan mudah diterima di kampus ini. Beliau tak akan curiga dengan perawakan kita yang mirip ini. Jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau hanya sekedar _housemate_ku, Sarutobi-sama akan meragukan kemampuanmu," jelas Minato logis. Naruto pun menepuk dahinya dan menggeleng perlahan-lahan.

"Semua ini terlalu janggal, Minato. Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"U-Usiaku 23 tahun-"

"Dan aku 18 tahun. Apa perbedaan usia kita yang hanya lima tahun ini tidak mencurigakan, hah! Tidak mungkin kau memiliki anak seusia diriku jika usiamu saja masih semuda itu!" gerutu Naruto dengan ketusnya. Pemuda itu pun melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, Naruto. Aku juga tak mungkin mengakuimu sebagai adikku. Sarutobi-sama tahu silsilah keluargaku. Aku adalah anak tunggal. Tak ada pilihan lain selain hanya mengakuimu sebagai anakku. Karena kemungkinan besar, kejeniusan ayah pasti akan menurun pada anak-anaknya."

"Dan masalahnya, aku bukan putramu! Aku tidak sejenius dirimu. Kini semua akan menjadi berat untukku karena aku sudah dianggap sebagai reinkarnasi mahasiswa jenius dalam marga Namikaze. Hahaha! Bagus! Aku semakin cinta kehidupan ini." Minato terdiam sejenak mendengar pernyataan sarkastik itu. Ia pun mulai menyentuh bahu Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membimbingmu dalam belajar. Semua orang memiliki potensi pintar dalam diri mereka. Tak terkecuali dirimu. Aku akan membuka potensi itu." ucapan Minato membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia menggertakkan deretan giginya untuk sesaat.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa aku bisa melakukan semua ini?"

Minato tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia pun mulai melangkah ke depan dengan seringai optimis.

"Aku percaya padamu."

* * *

"Ayolah, Gaara! Aku bosan di sini! Ayo kita cabut dan aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang menyenangkan! Hanya ada kita berdua saja di tempat itu."

Gaara, mahasiswa jurusan teknik informatika, berambut merah, bermata _gothic _dan memiliki paras yang lumayan tampan dan berkulit pucat, terlihat berusaha mengelak dari jeratan kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin segera kembali ke dalam kelasnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari pundakku, Kyuubi. Aku ingin kembali ke dalam kelasku."

"Tapi Gaara-chan! Akuu~"

Plak!

"Ouch!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu. Aku tidak suka." dan pada akhirnya, berlalulah Gaara meninggalkan Kyuubi dengan stempel telapak tangan di pipi kirinya. Pemuda itupun menggosok pipinya perlahan-lahan.

"Gaara-chan tidak asyik." Kyuubi pun mengeluh pasrah. Rautnya tampak begitu bosan saat ia mulai melihat keadaan kelasnya. Kelas jurusan sosial politik. Sebuah jurusan yang paling dibenci Kyuubi. Ia masuk dalam jurusan ini karena terpaksa. Pemuda itu sebenarnya memiliki jiwa berandal yang begitu kental. Lihat saja penampilannya. Baju acak-acakkan, celana _jeans_ hitamnya yang dipenuhi dengan garis-garis robekan. Rambutnya berwarna _orange_ kemerahan dan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna hitam pekat kemerahan. Tapi jangan salah, meski penampilannya begitu urakan, ia ternyata dianugerahi paras yang sangat tampan. Begitu tampan hingga ketampanan itu mampu membuat iri siapa saja. Paras dewa yang ada di dalam dirinya itu membuat ratusan wanita di dalam kampus mengelu-elukan Kyuubi. Meski mereka sudah tahu bahwa Kyuubi berpacaran dengan Gaara, mereka tetap tak peduli dan selalu berusaha menarik perhatian berandal tampan itu.

"Ah! Demi Jashin! _Boyband_ Akatsuki merilis album terbaru mereka! Pein terlihat semakin hot! Mempesona! KYAAAA!" jeritan seorang gadis berambut pink itu membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruang kelas mulai memutar bola mata mereka. Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi itu dikenal sebagai seorang _fangirl_ dan sangat maniak dengan beberapa artis lokal. Setiap hari, gadis itu akan selalu rajin membawa beberapa foto artis yang diidolakannya. Dan tiap jam kosong, seisi kelas haruslah rela mendengarkan jeritan _fangirl_nya yang terkadang frekuensi oktafnya tidak menentu.

Dan tepat di belakang Sakura, sudah terlihat seorang pemuda brunet bertubuh gemuk. Mulutnya rajin mengunyah _snack _yang ia bawa. Chouji Akimichi. Jangan pernah menghinanya 'gendut' jika kau masih ingin hidup.

Tak lama kemudian, telah masuk seorang mahasiswa yang penampilannya selalu berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh mahasiswa di kampus. Sai, mahasiswa jurusan sosial politik itu selalu saja berhasil membuat semua yang memandangnya menjadi menganga syok karena pakaian yang dikenakannya begitu fantastis. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju atasan berwarna pink dengan _style bollywood_ ala india, _udel_ diperlihatkan dengan gamblangnya. Kali ini, ia membalut bahunya dengan kain sare berwarna pink dan ia pun memakai _softlense_ berwarna pink. Tas ranselnya pink, buku-buku bahkan tinta pulpen yang ia gunakan pun berwarna pink. Dengan wajah datar, ia pun duduk di bangkunya. Tak mempedulikan pandangan aneh dari kawan-kawannya. Setiap hari, ia memiliki jadwal baju yang ia kenakan. Dan semua itu haruslah berwarna... pink.

Tepat di samping Sai, sudah terlihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dengan raut yang juga tampak begitu bosan. Jemarinya terlihat rajin menggerakkan pena untuk menuliskan kata "aniki" berulang-ulang di dalam buku tulisnya. Ia memang sudah terkenal sebagai seorang _brother complex _di kelasnya. Dan ia tak peduli dengan julukan itu. Itachi adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aaarrgghh! Kapan aku pulangnya! Aku ingin bertemu aniki!" dan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itupun mengacak-acak rambut ravennya dengan rasa kesal. Baru setengah jam ia ditinggal Itachi, kini ia sungguh seperti bayi yang menginginkan permennya.

Sungguh derita sindrom _brother complex _yang menyusahkan_..._

"Nah, Naruto. Ini adalah kelasmu. Aku akan menjemputmu saat kau sudah pulang nanti. Jadilah mahasiswa yang baik dan dengarkan materi dari dosen. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

Sasuke terbelalak. Ia sungguh terkejut saat dua orang berambut pirang mulai masuk ke dalam kelas. Pemuda yang lebih dewasa terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arah replikanya dan lekas berlalu. Replikanya itu pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk.

"_Dobe!"_

_"Te-Teme?"_

Naruto tampak terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke berada di satu jurusan dengannya. Keduanya hanya dapat menganga sangking kagetnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap serius ke arah mantan pemuda jalanan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan bilang bahwa kau akan bermain petasan di kampus ini, _Dobe!"_

_"_Enak saja bermain petasan! Tentu saja aku kemari untuk kuliah!" lipatan sewot terbentuk di samping kening Naruto. Ia sungguh sangat tersinggung. Uchiha muda itu mulai melayangkan tatapan remeh.

"Kau kuliah di tempat ini? Idiot sepertimu kuliah di tempat elit seperti ini? Hah! Jangan bercanda! Lelucon ini tidak lucu!"

"Lelucon? Lelucon katamu? Aku ini serius, dasar brengsek!"

"Hei, hei! Sudahlah! Kalian jangan bertengkar seperti ini." sebuah kain sare berwarna pink mendadak berkobar tepat di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat bertampang aneh saat melihat seorang pemuda berpenampilan serba pink.

"Sudahlah, Sai! Kau tak perlu ikut campur masalah ini!"

"Sasuke, bersikaplah baik sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah mahasiswa baru di kelas ini." Sai berkata dengan cukup tenang dan datar. Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan berwajah ketus.

"Hei, kau anak baru? Siapa namamu?" seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat menghampiri Naruto dengan senyum ramah. Naruto sedikit menunduk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh, Namikaze Naruto? Aku Yamanaka Ino. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Naruto. Selamat datang dalam kelas kami." Ino begitu sopan dan sangat ramah. Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit tenang dan melayangkan senyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Ah, sekarang sebaiknya kau duduk di sebelah..." Ino mulai menatap sekelilingnya, mencari apakah ada bangku yang masih kosong. Dan tak lama kemudian, dari arah belakang, seseorang mulai melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, kau! Anak baru! Kau bisa duduk di sampingku!" Kyuubi menawarkan diri dengan senyum tajam yang cukup mencekam. Sebulir keringat mulai mengalir di kening Naruto. Anak yang menawarkan diri itu terlihat seperti berandal preman yang begitu urakan. Naruto memiliki firasat buruk.

'Sepertinya semua ini akan menjadi semakin... sulit.'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Sebuah chapter ancur yang saya kerjakan di saat gak enak badan! #Headbangs!

Ya, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview fic ini. Setelah ini, saya tak bisa janji bahwa apdetnya akan cepat karena saya dilanda kesibukan di dunia nyata! TTwTT #BloodyTears

Wokeh, akhir kata Review again if you don't mind. Arigatou! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Always Typo maybe, padat merayap dan sebagainya dan beberapa chara yang OOC! Tidak berniat membashing.**

"Meski kau hancurkan hidupku, aku akan selalu percaya padamu... Naruto."

"Apa kau yakin bahwa aku bisa melakukan semua ini?"

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Hei, kau anak baru? Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Namikaze Naruto."

"Hei, kau! Anak baru! Kau bisa duduk di sampingku!"

'Sepertinya semua ini akan menjadi semakin... sulit.'

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: MinaNaru, Slight ItaSasu, KyuuGaa**

**Rating: T**

**Story by: Viero Eclipse**

**-Chapter 9-**

Mimpi buruk.

Kalimat itu seakan mendengung berulang kali dalam nalar Naruto. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya, sebuah gambaran gaduh akan keadaan kelas barunya itu. Semua penghuni kelas seakan menatapnya, begitu intens menjadikannya sebagai pusat sorotan. Hening. Ia hanya dapat menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Hei, kau! Anak baru! Kau bisa duduk di sampingku!"

Kyuubi, mahasiswa badung itu tampak melambaikan tangannya. Sebuah senyum nista mengembang di paras tampannya itu. Naruto pucat. Jelas saja mantan pemuda jalanan itu pucat mengingat ia terancam tak memiliki jalan lain lagi selain hanya duduk di dekat Kyuubi.

Dan benar saja.

Semua mahasiswa di dalam ruangan itu seakan menunggunya untuk segera duduk di samping Kyuubi. Buruk... ini sungguh buruk. Naruto tidak bodoh. Dengan segenap pengalamannya saat hidup di jalanan sebagai pencuri liar, ia sudah cukup tahu banyak mengenai ciri-ciri seseorang yang memiliki jiwa berandal di dalam dirinya. Dan dari hasil pengamatannya terhadap Kyuubi...

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa mahasiswa badung itu akan membawa pengaruh buruk.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto. Meski ia adalah pemuda dengan tekad yang kuat, tetap saja sebuah kondisi lingkungan lama-kelamaan bisa membentuk perubahan moral dan watak manusia itu sendiri. Ia bisa saja bertekad, untuk berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Tapi jika keinginan itu tak diimbangi dengan pengondisian yang baik...

Siap-siap saja bahwa borok di masa lalu akan kembali menganga lagi.

Kedua safir biru milik Naruto terpejam erat. Perjalanannya akan semakin sulit dari titik ini. Menghela napas singkat kini dengan pasrahnya ia lakukan.

Terkadang...

'Kau terlalu menaruh kepercayaan yang berlebihan padaku... Minato.'

* * *

"Kau... tampak senang sekali hari ini, Senpai."

"Huh?"

Sebelah alis Minato tampak terangkat saat Kakashi mulai memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Pemuda bermasker itu nampak bersandar di dinding ruangannya seperti biasa. Sungguh sebuah pose yang cukup klise. Minato mengembangkan senyuman tertipisnya.

"Ah, aku baru saja mendaftarkan Naruto sebagai mahasiswa baru di Universitas Konoha."

"Mahasiswa baru?" rasa kurositas mulai tumbuh dalam diri Kakashi. Senpainya itu tampak mengangguk.

"Ya, benar. Menurutku, usia Naruto saat ini masihlah cukup produktif untuk mengenyam bangku kuliah. Ia membutuhkan pendidikan tinggi agar cita-citanya itu bisa tercapai."

"Hoo... begitu. Apa tak ada motif lain?"

"Eh?" dahi Minato berkerut. Staf lapangan itu lekas meletakkan beberapa berkas di mejanya.

"Ayolah, Senpai. Aku yakin pasti ada motif lain, selain hanya karena usia produktif, Naruto adalah tanggung jawabmu bla... bla... bla. Aku yakin, kau lakukan ini juga demi kepentinganmu juga."

"Kakashi, apa maksudmu-"

"Jangan kau nafikkan, Senpai. Manusia selalu menyembunyikan sebuah sisi gelap bernamakan konspirasi pribadi."

Hening.

Kakashi menatap lekat ke arah mantan kakak kelasnya itu. Minato sedikit tercengang. Lekas ia arahkan kedua kobaltnya ke samping.

"Aku lakukan ini untuk Naruto..."

"Ya, itu dia. Kau lakukan ini untuk Naruto. Kau lakukan ini demi kebaikannya. Kau lakukan ini agar dia bahagia dan... itulah konspirasimu. Kau lakukan semua ini demi dirimu. Alur logisnya adalah, kebahagiaan Naruto sama artinya dengan... kebahagiaanmu."

...

"Lalu jika begitu, memangnya kenapa? Apakah aku salah?" skeptis, Minato melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Kakashi lekas tertunduk pasrah. Ia pun menarik napas berat.

"Senpai... jangan berakting sok polos. Kau mengerti 'kan dengan subtansi yang kutekankan dalam konversasi kita ini? Aku membicarakan tentang dirimu. Kau lakukan semuanya demi Naruto karena apa? Karena dirimu! Karena kepentinganmu! Aku bisa melihatnya, Senpai. Naruto... semakin tampak berharga saja di matamu. Yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah dia."

Terdiam.

Sejenak Minato tak memberi respon. Bibirnya terkatup dengan sangat rapat. Kedua kobalt itu tak mampu menatap Kakashi lebih lama lagi. Ia mengesampingkan pandangannya.

"Tolong, jangan bahas hal ini lagi, Kakashi. Aku hanya... aku-"

"Kenapa, Senpai? Apa kau masih berat mengakui jika memang ada rasa yang kau rasakan pada Naruto?"

"Kakashi, kumohon-"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraanku, Senpai. Mengapa kau masih saja berusaha berkilah? Berusaha tenggelam dalam rasa naif? Berusaha untuk tak peka dengan dirimu sendiri? Kenapa, Senpai? Ini bukan dirimu yang biasanya. Kau pintar. Kau pasti sudah bisa merasakannya... bahwa ada perbedaan dalam dirimu semenjak kau berhasil mendapatkan Naruto." Kakashi tampak melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Dan alasanku membicarakan hal ini, bukan semata-mata karena kemesumanku yang menginginkan agar kau dan Naruto menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukan hanya karena itu. Kuharap kau jangan salah paham, Senpai."

"Ah, a-aku tak memikirkan hal itu..." paras Minato memerah. Yang ia katakan sungguh kontradiksi dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang dikatakan Kakashi itu benar. Ia hampir saja berpikir seperti itu.

Staf lapangan berambut kelabu itu pun lekas menghentakkan kaki menuju jendela ruangan Minato. Ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Jika aku boleh jujur, Senpai. Aku senang karena ada warna dalam hidupmu sekarang. Kau sudah jarang lagi nampak bosan. Sudah tak terlihat monoton lagi. Aku senang jika ada seseorang yang berhasil mengisi kekosongan hidupmu. Meski efeknya cukup drastis. Kau perlahan berubah. Berusaha naif. Berusaha tak peka pada diri sendiri. Berusaha untuk menutupi sesuatu. Kau berusaha untuk menutupi perubahanmu sendiri."

"Itu..."

"Akui saja, Senpai. Apa yang kau takutkan? Perubahankah? Takut jika ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di dalam hatimu?" Pernyataan itu seakan menohok. Kakashi terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya.

Ini sungguh serius.

Minato menghela napasnya. Ia sematkan jemarinya satu sama lain. Lekas berpikir kilat. Ia berusaha berpikir logis. "Mungkin kau benar, Kakashi. Seluruh perubahan ini seakan berada di luar kendali. Aku semakin bergantung pada eksistensi Naruto. Ia semakin berada di titik prioritas hidupku. Yang kupikirkan hanya dia. Bahkan semenjak Jiraiya bergurau dan selalu saja menggodaku mengenai perasaanku terhadap Naruto, aku pun berusaha untuk terlarut dalam... benak irasionalku. Aku semakin larut dalam lingkaran naif. Aku seakan takut untuk menyelami perasaanku sendiri..."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Sejenak afeksi, Kakashi menghela napasnya.

"Jika memang perubahan yang tak kau inginkan terjadi, kau hanya bisa apa, Senpai? Semua ini sudah menjadi serangkaian konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung. Sekeras-kerasnya kau berusaha untuk tak menyadari perubahan itu, kau tak akan bisa mengelak dari efeknya. Alam bawah sadarmu akan menggerakkan nalurimu sendiri. Secara perlahan... kau juga pasti tak bisa mengendalikan diri."

Benar.

Yang dikatakan Kakashi ada benarnya. Minato mulai menyangga dahinya. Kembali mengingat serangkaian kejadian di waktu itu. Insiden itu. Sebuah insiden dimana ia tampak seperti lepas kendali. Bersikap dingin untuk sesaat dan menghimpit Naruto di dinding apartemen. Tidakkah ia sadar?

Perasaan menggerakkan egonya?

Minato bukanlah orang dengan naluri yang begitu agresif. Ia selalu bisa bertindak dengan benar. Memikirkan segala sesuatunya secara rasional. Ia selalu bisa mengendalikan diri. Memutuskan sesuatu dengan alasan yang logis.

Tapi waktu itu...

Ada getaran emosi di saat ia melihat Naruto menjadi lemah. Ada getaran amarah saat ia melihat _diamond_nya itu memiliki keinginan untuk pergi darinya.

Ia seakan emosi jikalau berpikiran bahwa Naruto akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Simbol posesif...

Rasa posesif tumbuh secara tak sadar di dalam dirinya.

Ia seakan tak senang jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto.

Anak itu...

Tak hanya sekedar tanggung jawab. Tak hanya sekedar konsekuensi. Tak hanya sekedar pasangan rumah biasa. Tak hanya sekedar maskot _diamond _yang akan memberi warna dalam statisnya.

Tak hanya sekedar itu...

Uzumaki Naruto adalah pilihannya. Pilihan dari naluri ketertarikannya. Semenjak ia sudah memantapkan rasio untuk memilih Naruto, sudah ada ikatan rasa di sana. Dan rasa itu tumbuh semakin besar bersamaan dengan rasa percaya yang ia berikan terhadap pemuda jalanan itu.

Dan rasa itu semakin besar, menjorok ke aspek lain.

Aspek percaya. Aspek teman. Aspek suka. Aspek tertarik. Aspek sayang.

Dan...

Aspek cinta.

Aspek yang tingkatan levelnya begitu tinggi. Sekujur tubuh Minato seakan gemetar. Nalarnya kalut dalam dimensi gentar. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi...

Semua ini...

_"Kau jangan terlalu keras kepala menafikkannya, Minato. Bisa-bisa, perasaan itu akan benar-benar tumbuh di dalam dirimu nantinya. Fuhuhuhu..." _

Pernyataan Jiraiya waktu itu mendadak menggema di benaknya. Meski pernyataan itu tampak seperti gurauan, tapi Minato tahu bahwa teori Jiraiya ada benarnya juga.

Cinta tak memandang apapun.

Dari persamaan bisa menumbuhkan cinta. Dari benci bisa menumbuhkan cinta. Dari ketertarikan fisik juga bisa menumbuhkan cinta. Dan kali ini...

Apa bedanya dengan... kepercayaan?

Dari kepercayaan pastilah bisa menumbuhkan cinta. Minato seakan tak sadar bahwa semakin besar saja rasa percaya yang ia torehkan terhadap Naruto. Batas kepercayaan dan rasa cinta itu sangatlah tipis. Ia tak akan bisa mengelak bahwa hukum alam pasti terjadi.

Kedekatan jarak pasti akan memunculkan sesuatu.

Rasa percaya...

Dan rasa percaya juga bisa dimanifestasikan sebagai wujud... cinta.

Sungguh, alur ini membuat kepala Minato semakin pening. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Tak ada daya untuk melakukan apa-apa.

Jika memang perasaan itu tumbuh perlahan-lahan, maka tumbuhlah...

Ia tak akan melakukan apa-apa.

Ia hanya akan pasrah, menunggu sang waktu membuktikan kebenaran itu.

Ia tak akan mencoba untuk menyelami perasaannya lebih dalam lagi.

Dan ia tak akan berkilah jika memang rasa itu ada.

Biarlah...

Serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan dan juga kuasa waktu.

Saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya menunggu...

Menunggu dan menjalani alur hidup seperti biasa.

* * *

"Hei, darimana asalmu, eh? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu... di jalanan."

Naruto tampak menggertakkan deretan giginya, berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Sedari tadi Kyuubi menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia mulai jengkel. Sungguh anak itu benar-benar sok tahu. Ia hanya bisa menjawab secercah pertanyaan itu dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku cinta dengan kehidupan jalanan."

"Hoo... cinta, eh? Ternyata kau memiliki jiwa yang bebas juga. Sama sepertiku. Aku merasa bahwa kita ini memiliki beberapa persamaan, Namikaze." mahasiswa berandal itu menggemakan tawa. Naruto sungguh tak suka dengan detik demi detik momen yang harus ia lalui itu.

Demi Jashin! Kenapa tidak segera dimulai saja materinya, hah!

Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang ke apartemen.

Suasana kelas barunya itu membuatnya merasa asing. Atmosfernya benar-benar begitu berbeda. Jika diibaratkan dalam pilihan, lebih baik Naruto berada di tengah jalan, tersesat sendirian, dibanding dengan berada di ruang kelas baru dan duduk tepat di samping anak yang menjengkelkan macam Kyuubi. Naruto sungguh tak ingin terpengaruh oleh siapapun.

Ia berusaha... untuk menjaga kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan oleh Minato.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum mengembang di paras mahasiswa yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Kyuubi tampak tersenyum. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu agar keyakinan dalam diri Naruto dapat digoyahkan. Lagipula, siapa yang tahan dengan doktrin mahasiswa teladan yang harus mendengarkan setiap rentetan materi dosen dan rajin mengerjakan tugas?

Cih! Memuakkan.

Kyuubi yakin, jikalau ia dan Naruto memang memiliki banyak persamaan...

Maka pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya itu lama kelamaan pasti akan terjerumus dalam paradigma hidupnya juga.

Ia ingin mencari komplotan di sini.

Dan Namikaze Naruto, mahasiswa baru itu sungguh merupakan sebuah target yang cukup tepat.

'Saatnya propaganda.' batin Kyuubi menjerit girang. Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang tampak memasuki kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!" seorang pria berambut botok berponi rata, sudah tampak berdiri tegap di depan podium. Maito Gai, Dosen itu nampak formal dengan balutan jasnya yang berwarna hijau lumut. Segenap mahasiswa memaparkan ekspresi ironi. Dosen itu selalu saja tampak percaya diri.

"Dia Maito Gai. Dosen sosial politik urutan keenam, yang akan menggantikan dosen-dosen sebelumnya." Kyuubi buka suara. Kedua alis Naruto bertaut mendengar itu.

"Urutan keenam?"

"Ya, benar. Sebelum dia, sudah ada lima orang dosen yang mengajar di kelas ini sebelumnya. Pak Deidara, Pak Zetsu, Pak Tobi, Pak Kisame dan Pak Kakuzu. Semuanya sudah keluar dari Universitas ini dalam keadaan trauma. Hahahaha!"

"Tr-Trauma?" Naruto mulai curiga. Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Benar, trauma. Akulah yang membuat kelima dosen itu menghadapi mimpi buruk mereka. Aku selalu saja berusaha menyingkirkan dosen yang mengajar di kelas ini satu persatu. Akan kutorehkan distopia dalam nalar mereka. Hidup mereka akan ditimpa kesialan... selama mereka berada dekat di dalam jangkauanku. Muahahahaha!" gema tawa nista kembali menggema di mulut Kyuubi. Naruto terbelalak syok, terperanjat. Mahasiswa berandal itu sepertinya tidak main-main. Ia sungguh serius dengan ucapannya.

Ini buruk.

Naruto mulai merasakan firasat jelek.

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku akan menjelaskan materi di semester awal kita kali ini." Gai semakin tampak bersemangat. Ia pun mempersiapkan alat presentasinya. "Kali ini, tema kita adalah..."

"Gai-Sensei! Kenapa kau harus mengajar di kelas ini?"

Sebuah suara jeritan seorang pemuda tampak menggema di penjuru ruangan, sukses mengintervensi momen itu. Seluruh pandangan kini tertuju pada sesosok figur interuptor yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Lee!" Gai tampak berbinar. Raut syok tergambar di parasnya dengan dramatis. Lee, mantan anak didiknya itu mulai menghampirinya, diiringi dengan kedua mata yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Gai-Sensei... Kenapa kau mengajar di kelas ini? Kenapa kau tak mau lagi mengajar di kelasku? Ayolah, Gai-Sensei! Kembalilah mengajar di kelas jurusan seni dan kebudayaan! Kami sudah menunggumu!"

Segenap pelipis mahasiswa di dalam ruangan itu tampak menjatuhkan buliran keringat. Semua bertampang aneh. Dan drama berlebihan itu mulai semakin tampak berlebihan di saat Gai mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menahan tangis.

"Lee! Tak kusangka kau membutuhkanku sampai seperti ini! A-Aku sungguh... terharu!"

"Tentu saja aku membutuhkanmu, Gai-Sensei! Kau sudah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku! Kau sudah mengajariku tidak hanya materi kuliah tapi juga pelajaran hidup! Kau mengajariku untuk selalu bangkit dalam semangat masa muda! Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya! Nasehatmu adalah skenario takdirku, Gai-sensei!"

Ceplaas!

Deburan ombak dengan sinar mentari yang terbenam seakan tampak menaungi _settingan background _di tempat Gai dan Lee berdiri. Semuanya semakin bertampang aneh. Dan drama murid dan guru itu semakin memasuki nuansa telenovela.

"Oh, Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!

"Gai-Sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEEEEE!"

"GAI-SENSEEEEII!"

Jreeeng!

Keduanya mulai berlari satu sama lain dengan gaya _slow motion_. Setiap detik, air mata semakin menetes dari pelupuk mata Gai. Demikian halnya dengan Lee. Dan kedua pria itu tampak menggugurkan air mata mereka dengan deras saat mereka mulai berpelukan dengan gaya norak. Semua tercengang menatap panorama dramatis itu. Sasuke bahkan hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya dengan kedua mata _onyx_nya yang menatap remeh.

"Hah! Aku dan aniki bisa melakukan pose yang lebih mesra daripada itu." ya, hanya itulah komentarnya.

Naruto tampak menganga. Kedua kobaltnya seakan menatap tak percaya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang lain hanya memaparkan raut datar. Mereka sudah biasa dengan _scene_ telenovela Gai dan Lee.

"Hah, kau sudah lihat 'kan? Apa kau bisa tahan dengan suasana kelas yang memuakkan seperti ini?" Naruto lekas menatap Kyuubi. Pemuda berandal itu kembali memaparkan seringai sinis.

"Aku yakin, segenap suasana ini pasti akan membuatmu tak betah. Kau tak akan bisa bebas di sini. Kau cinta kehidupan jalanan 'kan? Hah! Sungguh sayang sekali. Kau sudah masuk ke dalam lingkungan yang salah. Ini adalah tempat untuk mahasiswa yang ingin menuntut ilmu. Tempat para orang-orang culun untuk memperjuangkan pendidikannya. Cih! Sebuah kondisi tolol. Aku membenci semua ini." Kyuubi semakin blak-blakkan. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar itu.

Ia tak akan percaya sebelum membuktikannya sendiri.

Ia yakin Kyuubi berkata seperti itu dengan niatan ingin mengontaminasi paradigmanya. Mahasiswa berandal itu tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan itikad baik.

Naruto menghela napasnya.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya kuliah. Ia tak bisa semudah itu terjerumus dalam aliran sesat mahasiswa liar yang lain. Minato sudah percaya padanya. Dan lagipula, apa buruknya _sih_, duduk berjam-jam dan mendengarkan materi yang diucapkan dosen?

Tak ada situasi yang lebih buruk ketimbang neraka, bukan?

* * *

"Sepertinya... ini bukan pilihan yang baik."

Sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan bagi Naruto bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Cabut dari kuliah. Mengendap diam-diam di gerbang belakang. Bersama mahasiswa berandal macam Kyuubi. Sungguh tak konsisten.

Pada akhirnya ia terlena dengan ajakan kekasih Gaara itu.

Awalnya, Gai menjelaskan materi dengan baik. Mempresentasikan apa yang seharusnya ia ajarkan. Naruto berusaha keras untuk memperhatikan itu. Memahami konsep ilmu yang harus ia serap. Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam berlalu dengan baik.

Hingga memasuki durasi selanjutnya...

Diksi dan istilah-istilah asing mulai menggema. Naruto semakin kesulitan mencerna dan memahami materi dengan baik. Dan aura dalam kelas semakin terkesan monoton. Membosankan. Dan ia pun seakan meledak!

Ini sama saja dengan neraka.

Dan Kyuubi, dengan lagak sok bagaikan seorang malaikat di tengah neraka itu mulai memberikan sebuah solusi praktis. Sebuah solusi dengan kamuflase selimut keselamatan jiwa.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini! Akan kuajak kau ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan, Namikaze..."

Entah, apakah Naruto mengutamakan aspek idnya. Ataukah ini adalah efek dari kenaifannya. Atau mungkin ini dampak dari minimnya pengetahuannya. Atau hanya sekedar ingin melepas rasa bosan, akhirnya ia pun menyanggupi ajakan Kyuubi. Ia sanggupi solusi picik itu. Mengendap keluar dari dalam kelas tanpa sepengetahuan Gai. Terus mengendap-endap hingga ke gerbang belakang. Dan saatnya melalui step terakhir...

Melompat keluar dari deretan pagar.

Kedua tangan mahasiswa berambut emas itu tampak terkepal dengan eratnya. Ada sedikit penyesalan di benaknya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya kuliah dan ia sudah berbuat ekstrim seperti ini. Ia sudah merusak lagi kepercayaan Minato. _Housemate_nya itu berharap bahwa ia bisa menjadi mahasiswa yang baik. Menjadi cerminan reinkarnasi jenius dari keturunan marga Namikaze. Pegawai itu berharap agar ia bisa menuntut ilmu di sini, demi cita-citanya.

Dan sekarang... apa yang ia lakukan?

Kabur. Mengikuti ajakan sesat Kyuubi hanya karena ia merasa bosan dengan materi di kelas. Naruto masih saja mudah terlenakan oleh solusi pragmatis tanpa memikirkan dampak lebih jauh lagi.

Namun... Apa daya?

Bisikan iblis selalu saja mengontaminasi nalarnya dengan racun kesenangan.

Ia adalah mantan anak jalanan. Dan berubah menjadi anak yang baik selalu saja membutuhkan proses. Dan jika, di tengah proses itu ada sedikit gangguan, maka...

Jangan salahkan dia jika kini super egonya tak dapat mengendalikan egonya sendiri.

"Ayolah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, ini 'kan masih hari pertama kau kuliah di sini? Tak akan ada yang menyadarimu. Kau masih terlalu kaku dengan doktrin pendidikan. Lagipula, sebentar lagi jam materi juga hampir selesai dan saatnya para mahasiswa untuk pulang. Mencuri satu sampai dua jam saja untuk cabut tak akan membuatmu bodoh. Kau bisa mempelajari sendiri materi hari ini di rumah. Sekarang, ijinkan aku memperlihatkanmu tentang apa sesungguhnya surga itu. Kau juga butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang." sungguh bujukan itu sangat memabukkan. Kyuubi tampak seperti orang yang sudah ahli dalam mempropagandai seseorang. Naruto masih tampak tertunduk.

Ia takut mengecewakan Minato.

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Orang tuamu tak akan pernah tahu akan hal ini. Lagipula, cobalah dulu ajakanku ini. Jika kau tidak suka, mulai besok dan seterusnya, silahkan abaikan saja ocehanku mengenai buruknya kondisi kelas kita." Kyuubi menantang, seakan tahu dengan isi pikiran Naruto. Dengan raut ketus, Naruto memalingkan pandangan ke samping.

Ia menyanggupi ajakan ini bukan karena Kyuubi.

Tapi semata-mata, demi dirinya sendiri.

Ya, hanya sehari saja. Satu kali ini saja. Minato tak akan tahu. Ia hanya ingin mewujudkan rasa kurositasnya saja. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang...

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana, hah?" Naruto bertanya dengan sangat skeptis. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Kyuubi. Jika mahasiswa berandal itu berani macam-macam dengannya, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajar Kyuubi.

Dan sebuah senyum puas tersimpul di paras Kyuubi. Untuk awalan, ia ingin membawa mangsanya itu ke tempat yang sangat sederhana.

"Untuk pengalamanmu yang pertama, akan kubawa kau ke pusat _game_ di Konoha."

Pusat _game_ di Konoha?

Tidak buruk juga. Sejenak Naruto mempertimbangkan...

Sejenak pula, ia sudah mengangguk tanda sepakat.

Dan pada akhirnya, kedua mahasiswa itu mulai melompat keluar dari deretan pagar.

Dan sungguh naas.

Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari jika dari kejauhan... sepasang mata sudah memperhatikan mereka.

"Kyuubi..." Sarutobi tampak menggumam serius. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Kebetulan, ia sedang berjalan melewati taman belakang. Dan pemandangan itu tidak terlalu mengejutkannya. Kyuubi memang sudah dikenal sebagai anak badung yang suka cabut di tengah-tengah jam materi. Namun, kali ini... yang membuat ia sedikit terkejut adalah...

"Namikaze Naruto... kenapa ia ikut cabut dengan Kyuubi?"

Sungguh menarik.

Di hari pertama anak itu kuliah, putra Minato itu sudah berani cabut dari jam materi seperti ini. Dan hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

Yang bersangkutan haruslah tahu.

Sebuah ponsel tampak dirogoh dari dalam sakunya. Sarutobi lantas menekan beberapa tombol nomer. Dilekatkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Setelah saluran penerima terdengar, ia pun berkata dengan sangat serius.

"Maaf jika aku menganggumu, Minato. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu bahwa Naruto, putramu... baru saja cabut dari kelas."

* * *

"Ah, ini sangat... menyenangkan."

Seringai puas terpapar jelas pada paras Naruto. Ia tampak begitu senang. Beberapa mesin permainan sudah ia mainkan berulang kali. Dan kemenangan yang ia torehkan seakan membuat benaknya tenggelam dalam dimensi euforia. Kyuubi tampak menyilakan kedua tangannya tepat di dada. Sebuah senyum sinis tersimpul di mulutnya.

"Kubilang juga apa? Tempat ini sungguh menyenangkan, eh? Tempat ini seribu kali lebih baik ketimbang kelas."

Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya. Sepertinya Kyuubi bukanlah anak yang terlalu buruk. "Apa kau sering menghabiskan waktumu di sini?"

Kyuubi menghela napasnya untuk sesaat, sebelum pada akhirnya, ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ya, benar. Jika kelas sangat amat membosankan bagiku, aku pun akan cabut dan bermain di sini. Aku memiliki kekasih. Ia bernama Gaara, mahasiswa teknik informatika. Ia sudah tak mau lagi menemaniku untuk cabut dan bermain di sini. Aku sedikit kesepian. Untuk itulah aku mengajakmu. Berusaha keras membujukmu agar mau menemaniku di sini. Aku sangat yakin bahwa kita memiliki banyak persamaan, Namikaze. Aku yakin kita bisa menjadi sepasang sahabat yang cukup baik."

Mahasiswa berandal itu tampak lebih lunak dari biasanya. Tatapan _crimson_nya mulai sendu. Naruto paham sekarang. Kyuubi memang bukanlah anak yang terlalu buruk. Ia hanya bosan dan kesepian. Mungkin, ia sudah muak dengan nilai-nilai pendidikan yang ditekankan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk berontak.

Naruto bisa mengerti itu.

Karena apa? Karena di saat ia masih hidup di jalanan, hampir setengah dari komplotan anak-anak jalanan, terdiri dari anak-anak yang sebenarnya masih memiliki kedua orang tua. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya sebatang kara. Mereka masih memiliki sanak keluarga. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah karena merasa bahwa kedua orang tua mereka tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi. Mereka merasa bahwa eksistensi mereka disisihkan. Dianggap sampah. Diperlakukan dengan rendah. Dan kehidupan jalanan adalah sebuah medan yang cukup bebas. Sebuah medan perjuangan hidup yang cukup keras. Sebuah medan yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan hidup.

Mereka lebih baik hidup sendiri di jalanan ketimbang menerima perlakuan rendah dari keluarga sendiri.

Meski Naruto hidup di jalanan karena terpaksa. Meski ia hidup di jalanan karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, ia masih bisa mengerti. Ia mengerti perasaan anak-anak yang seperti itu. Semua ini adalah wujud pelampiasan. Mereka tak punya pilihan lain. Daripada berputus asa dan memilih mengakhiri hidup...

Lebih baik mereka berontak. Berubah menjadi liar dan tak terkendali.

Dengan begitu, mungkin orang tua mereka bisa menyadari... betapa salahnya perlakuan rendah yang mereka torehkan pada anak mereka sendiri. Dengan begini, mungkin kesadaran itu bisa terbentuk diantara kedua belah pihak. Baik orang tua ataupun anak itu sendiri.

Semua ini hanyalah sebuah permainan hidup.

Sebuah permainan hidup untuk mencari apa sesungguhnya kesempurnaan itu.

Sungguh miris. Naruto tak bisa semudah itu menghakimi perilaku seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja. Ada variabel yang menyebabkan orang itu berperilaku seperti itu. Dan ia haruslah mempertajam rasa empatinya.

Sama halnya dengan kasus Kyuubi ini.

Ia pun mulai tertarik untuk memahami lebih dalam lagi karakter mahasiswa berandal itu. Dan jika ia beruntung...

Mungkin ia bisa ikut merubah Kyuubi menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi.

Hanya waktu...

Hanya waktu yang bisa membuktikan semua itu.

"Terima kasih untuk ajakanmu ini. Sekarang, aku mulai mengerti mengapa kau lebih memilih cabut dan bermain kemari daripada duduk diam seharian di dalam kelas hanya untuk mendengarkan materi dosen."

"Jadi, kau setuju dengan caraku ini 'kan?" Kyuubi tersenyum puas. Naruto hanya mendesah pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja cabut dari pelajaran itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Aku tak bisa membenarkan itu." Naruto mulai ketus. Pada akhirnya, _The Almighty _Kyuubi pun mulai merengek keluar karakter.

"Aww... Kau terdengar seperti Gaara sekarang~ Kejamnya..."

"Berisik."

Kyuubi menggemakan tawa menatap keketusan rekan barunya itu. Ia yakin, semuanya akan menjadi semakin menarik setelah ini.

* * *

Ruang apartemen tampak gelap. Dengan was-was, Naruto mulai mengendap masuk ke dalam. Ia mulai sedikit takut.

'Semoga Minato belum pulang dari kantornya,' batinnya singkat.

Secara perlahan-lahan, ia menekan saklar lampu. Cahaya terang lampu ruang tamu menghantam akomodasi matanya dalam sekejap. Naruto mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berulang kali. Sampai pada akhirnya... sesuatu yang tak terduga pun terjadi.

"Halo, Naruto. Apa kau sudah puas bersenang-senang di _game_ _center_?"

DEG!

Degup jantung Naruto seakan terhenti saat mendengar sumber suara familiar itu. Suara berat itu terdengar begitu lelah. Dengan cepatnya, Naruto menoleh ke sudut ruangan. Di sofa tamu tepatnya, sudah tampak sesosok figur pria yang menatapnya dengan begitu lelah. Ia tampak lelah. Kedua matanya berkilat akan kekecewaan.

Raut horor mewarnai paras Naruto dalam sekejap. Ia seakan tercekat, hanya bisa mematung di hadapan figur itu. Ia sudah kembali membuat satu lagi kesalahan fatal.

"Minato..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **_Update_ terakhir saya untuk bulan ini. Saya kerjakan _chapter_ ini dalam keadaan tertekan! TTwTT #Plak!

Untuk _chapter _berikutnya, akan saya _update_ lagi setelah ujian selesai #Bletar!

Ya, semoga saja ada sebuah keajaiban dimana saya memiliki kesempatan untuk mendadak updet sewaktu-waktu. Dan harap maklum jika banyak typo dan _missword_ di _chapter_ ini. Saya tak sempat mem-BETA ulang dikarenakan terburu-buru. =="

Akhir kata, _mind to review_?


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Always Typo maybe, padat merayap dan sebagainya dan beberapa chara yang OOC! Tidak berniat membashing.**

Segenap tindakanmu sudah tertangkap basah.

Segenap titah kepercayaan itu lagi-lagi berada di ujung tanduk.

Sumber cahayamu meresapi kekecewaan.

Akankah ada pengampunan akan harapan untukmu?

**DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: MinaNaru, Slight ItaSasu, KyuuGaa**

**Rating: T**

**Story by: Viero Eclipse**

**-Chapter 10-**

Kecewa.

Sudah pasti perasaan itu melebur ke dalam diri Namikaze Minato. Kedua _cobalt_nya tampak menerawang di saat _diamond _kepercayaannya itu lagi-lagi melanggar. Melanggar segenap larangan dan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaannya lagi. Naruto, seorang anak yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi tumpuan kebanggaannya telah berani cabut di tengah jam materi kuliah.

Ia sungguh tak tahu lagi harus bertindak seperti apa untuk menyikapi pemuda berambut emas itu.

Jujur, ia lelah.

Lain halnya dengan itu...

Naruto lagi-lagi membisu. Tertunduk diam menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Ini buruk. Sangat buruk. Minato telah tahu mengenai apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan kesalahan fatal. Dari awal, ia sudah menduga bahwa hal ini bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus. Dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah...

Bagaimana bisa Minato tahu akan tindakannya di kampus?

Ini sungguh buruk. Ia tak akan bisa lepas dari pengawasan Minato. Dan penjaganya itu tampak menatapnya dengan sangat datar. Seakan Minato tahu mengenai isi pikiran Naruto itu sendiri.

"Sarutobi-sama menelponku tadi. Ia sudah memberitahuku semuanya. Mengenai tindakanmu yang cabut dari kampus bersama mahasiswa berandal bernama Kyuubi."

_DEG!_

Pernyataan itu seakan menjadi tombak yang menusuk nalar Naruto. Mantan pemuda jalanan itu lekas menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jadi begitu. Ternyata _Headmaster _Universitas Konoha itu yang sudah melaporkan segala tindakannya secara langsung pada Minato selama di kampus. Ini buruk.

Ia sudah kepalang basah.

"Dan mengenai _game center_... Sarutobi-sama bilang bahwa kebiasaan buruk dari mahasiswa yang bernama Kyuubi tadi adalah mencari komplotan untuk diajaknya pergi ke _game center _Konoha. Dan ternyata yang ia katakan benar. Tak sia-sia aku meminta ijin pada bosku untuk menunda pekerjaanku di kantor hanya untuk... melihatmu." getir. Nada itu terlontar dengan begitu getir dan tegas. Kedua _cobalt_ sang _Yellow Flash_ sudah menatap tajam pada Naruto.

Dan replikanya itu tampak pucat.

Rasa bersalah semakin mengguyur Naruto. Penjaganya itu sampai rela ijin dari kantor hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya? Ya Tuhan. Sungguh besar perhatian pria itu padanya. Selama ini, Minato memang menempatkan dirinya dalam skala prioritas paling utama.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah prioritas utama Minato.

Mantan anak jalanan itu lekas menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia sungguh merasa seperti orang brengsek karena telah menyalah gunakan kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan oleh orang baik macam Minato.

Sungguh sial!

Kenapa semuanya bisa kacau seperti ini?

"_Chikusoo_!"

Braakk!

Sebuah pukulan terlayang keras pada dinding apartemen Minato. Kepalan tangan Naruto tampak gemetar. Ia sudah meninju hamparan dinding itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Rasa sakit yang terasa tidaklah sebanding dengan segenap rasa penyesalannya. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan maaf. Sungguh percuma.

Sungguh percuma jika kata maaf terucap namun kesalahan tetap terjadi.

Ia tak mampu mengucapkan janji kosong kepada Minato.

Dan Minato paham akan hal itu. Ada pergulatan emosi di dalam benak replikanya. Ia tak akan memaksa replikanya itu untuk berubah total. Karena ia tahu bahwa untuk berubah, selalu saja membutuhkan sebuah proses.

"Emosimu masih labil. Kali ini kau kumaafkan, Naruto. Aku harap, kau tak mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi. Aku selalu bisa mengawasi gerak-gerikmu, meskipun aku tidak bersamamu secara langsung." pegawai itu lantas beranjak dari sofanya dan menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Naruto. Subyek yang disodorkan tampak menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ini...?"

"Ini adalah materi yang kau lewatkan tadi. Aku sudah meminta salinannya dari Dosenmu." buku itupun berpindah tangan. Minato lekas membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlalu meninggalkan Naruto. Pesan terakhirnya tersemat lekat di telinga Naruto.

"Pelajari materimu dengan baik, Naruto. Karena menjadi seorang mahasiswa... tidaklah mudah."

* * *

Esoknya, pagi pun berkoar pada dunia.

Kusut.

Tiba di kampus, Naruto sudah tampak kusut dan ber_mood_ jelek. Semalam, ia sudah memaksakan kedua _cobalt_nya untuk mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang ada dalam buku salinan materinya itu. Meski ada beberapa istilah yang tidak ia pahami, ia tetap berusaha mempelajari buku salinan itu. Mungkin, ini adalah cerminan penyesalannya pada Minato.

Ia sedikit merutuk diri.

Sesekali ia melirik sinis ke arah Kyuubi. Mahasiswa berandal itu sungguh tampak santai dan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Meski Kyuubi sudah bersalah karena telah meracuki nalar Naruto, tapi tetap saja kesalahan terbesar terletak pada dirinya sendiri. Karena tak seharusnya ia menerima ajakan Kyuubi dari awal. Karena tak seharusnya ia menuruti egonya seperti itu.

Dan sekarang, ia hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya seraya menunggu kedatangan Dosen. Semoga hari ini, mahasiswa berandal itu tidak meracuki otaknya lagi.

"Minggir kalian semua! _Fans pink _sejati akan lewat!"

Sebuah pemandangan fantastis lantas melanda kelas jurusan sosial politik. Seorang figur kini sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas Naruto dengan begitu percaya diri. Segenap penghuni kelas tampak menganga dan melotot syok. Meski pemandangan aneh ini sudah biasa, tetap saja penampilan dari figur itu selalu sensasional.

"Kenapa kalian semua melihatku seperti itu?" pernyataan itu digemakan dengan begitu datarnya dari mulut seorang Sai. Mahasiswa yang tergolong penghuni kelas jurusan sospol itu sungguh tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan podium. Berdiri dengan begitu percaya diri sekali. Dan segenap kawan-kawannya pun tak mengedipkan mata mereka sedetik pun.

"Demi Jashin, Sai... a-apa yang kau pakai itu? Meski aku juga suka dengan warna _pink_ tapi... aku juga tak akan berlebihan se-sepertimu." Sakura pucat. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu memandang horor. Kali ini Sai memang benar-benar sudah berlebihan.

Lihat saja...

Pemuda non ekspresif itu sudah membalut tubuhnya dengan busana yang lagi-lagi berwarna _pink_. Kali ini kostumnya memiliki motif totol-totol ala macan berwarna _pink_. Tak lupa juga dengan gumpalan bulu-bulu _pink_ di bagian kerahnya. Ia juga sudah memakai sebuah kacamata berwarna _pink_. Sebuah celana ketat _pink_. Dan memakai _wig_ kribo ukuran besar berwarna _pink_. Sebuah kain selendang _pink _tampak berkobar di belakang punggung Sai. Pemuda itu lantas menghentakkan satu kakinya di atas podium dan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"_Pink... IS MY LIFE_!" ia berkoar mengenai prinsipnya. Setiap hari, ritual ini akan selalu dilakukan Sai. Semua hanya dapat memandang aneh pada pemuda penggila _pink_ itu. Bahkan Naruto juga tampak syok menatap hal itu.

"Dia... gila ya?"

"Hahaha! Setiap hari, ia akan selalu mempermalukan diri di depan podium seperti itu. Ritual orasi bertemakan _pink_nya itu sudah biasa di sini." Kyuubi menggemakan tawa liciknya. Sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Naruto. Ini sungguh aneh.

Kelasnya benar-benar TERLALU aneh.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi! Kumohon, kembalilah pada-"

"Berhentilah mengangguku, Neji! Aku tak mau memberimu kesempatan kedua. Hatiku hanya milik aniki seorang! Begitu pula sebaliknya! Aniki _is mine_!"

Kedua _cobalt_ Naruto lekas terarahkan pada pintu kelas. Sudah masuk dua figur lagi. Yang satu sudah jelas adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tetangga sebelah apartemennya dengan Minato. Dan figur yang kedua adalah seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan bermata putih. Sepertinya ia bukan penghuni kelas sosial politik.

"Sasuke, ayolah! Itachi adalah kakakmu sendiri. Kau tak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan kakakmu!" Hyuuga Neji, mahasiswa jurusan teknik itu tampak bersikeras. Ia cengkram lengan kiri Sasuke yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan Uchiha muda itu lantas menepisnya.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku mencintai Itachi lebih dari siapapun! Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa putus darimu karena dengan begitu, aku bisa memahami perasaan yang dipendam aniki kepadaku! Ia sangat tulus padaku, Neji! Tidak sepertimu!" Sasuke emosi. Tak mempedulikan permohonan Neji, ia langsung terduduk di bangkunya dengan tangan bersila di dadanya. Neji hanya menikamnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan merebutmu dari Itachi, Sasuke. Kau lihat saja nanti." dengan itu, pemuda bermata putih itu lekas meninggalkan kelas Sasuke. Uchiha muda itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan begitu pasrah.

"_Baka_ Neji..." rutuknya pelan.

"Ah... jadi dia mantannya ya?" sebelah alis Naruto tampak terangkat, penuh kurositas. Kyuubi mulai tertawa nista.

"Hyuuga Neji. Ia adalah mantan kekasih dari Sasuke. Mereka putus hanya karena Neji tergoda dengan Gaara, yang kini menjadi kekasihku. Kini ia sadar bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke dan ironisnya, mantannya itu justru terjerat asmara dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan ikatan dua Uchiha itu. Perasaan mereka terlalu kuat satu sama lain."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu mengenai kisah mereka?" Naruto skeptis. Kyuubi menyimpulkan senyuman sinis.

"Hah! Meskipun aku terlihat masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi di kelas ini, tapi jangan pernah menganggapku sebagai orang yang miskin informasi. Bahkan rumor-rumor yang beredar pun, aku pasti lebih tahu daripada kumpulan penggosip itu sendiri," pemuda berandal itu lekas menyangga pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Kedua mata _crimson_nya menatap Naruto lekat. "Kalau tidak salah, di hari pertama kau masuk di kelas ini, kau diantar oleh kerabatmu 'kan? Seorang pria berambut emas bermata _cobalt_ yang sama sepertimu. Siapa dia? Apa dia kakakmu?"

Naruto lekas mendengus kesal. Mengingat kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada Minato sungguh sukses membuat _mood_nya menjadi jelek kembali. "Tentang siapa dia, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hahahah... tenanglah. Tak perlu bersikap dingin begitu padaku," Kyuubi menyeringai. Ia kembali bersandar di hamparan kursinya. "Aku hanya menduga bahwa ia adalah kakakmu dan kau menjalin hubungan _brother complex _yang sama seperti hubungan Itachi dan Sasuke."

"A-Apa? _Bro-Brother complex_?" Naruto bertampang aneh. Membayangkan dirinya dan Minato dengan hubungan yang sama persis dengan hubungan Itachi dan Sasuke, sungguh membuat nalarnya terkoyak.

"Ya. Aku pikir pria itu juga merupakan kekasihmu. Kau tahu? Entah mengapa dari cara ia memandangmu, sepertinya ia terlalu peduli padamu, Namikaze," Kyuubi terkekeh. "Dan pasti akan sangat seru jika kau benar-benar menjalin cinta dengan kerabatmu itu. Sasuke pasti akan sentimen padamu karena menganggap bahwa kau adalah rival terberat yang harus ia kalahkan dalam hal _brother complex_. Sasuke tak akan terima jika ada pasangan _brother complex _yang lebih mesra dari hubungannya bersama Itachi."

"_Na-Nani_?" Naruto menganga syok. Sungguh tak mungkin ia menjalin kasih dengan Minato. Memikirkan hal semacam itu sungguh mampu membuat parasnya tercoreng akan serpihan rona merah. Ia gugup setengah mati. "A-Aku dan... Minato uhh... Ah, ia adalah ayahku! Tak mungkin kami menjalin hubungan _incest_ seperti itu. Dasar kau mesum!"

"Mesum? Hei, aku hanya menebak saja, Namikaze. Dan lagi, kenapa kau tampak gugup begitu, eh?" lipatan sewot terbentuk di samping kening Kyuubi. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya itu di dada. "Dan ayah? Dia ayahmu? Aku tidak percaya. Ia masih kelihatan cukup muda untuk menjadi ayahmu. Ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang kakak dibandingkan sebagai ayah."

"Di-Dia ayahku! Aku ini putranya! Terserah jika kau tak percaya pada ucapanku!" Naruto masa bodoh. Persetan dengan persepsi mahasiswa berandal itu, ia sungguh tak peduli lagi.

Sepertinya ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi mulai sekarang. Jangan sampai satu kelas curiga bahwa Minato dan dia hanya berpura-pura sebagai sepasang kerabat keluarga. Jika rahasianya terbongkar bahwa sebenarnya ia bukanlah anak dari Minato, maka tamatlah riwayat Naruto. Ia pasti dikeluarkan dari kampus elit itu.

Ia tak ingin menyusahkan Minato lagi.

'Ayolah, Naruto. Kau pasti bisa menyenangkan hati Minato...' kalimat itu ia sugestikan ke dalam benaknya. Ya. Ia harus berusaha keras mulai dari sekarang.

Saatnya serius!

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak! Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu cerah untuk mengobarkan semangat masa muda kalian dalam menyerap materi yang kuberikan!" suara sang Maito Gai kini menggelegar di penjuru kelas. Dosen sospol itu selalu tampak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ia sudah berdiri di depan podium. Sepuluh buku-buku tebal sudah ia letakkan di atas mejanya. Segenap mahasiswa tampak menghela napas mereka tanda pasrah. Kyuubi lantas menyeringai.

"Hei, Namikaze. Nanti kau mau 'kan menemaniku cabut lagi?" Naruto menghela napas mendengar itu. Disanggahnya dahi itu dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan mau lagi terjebak oleh aliran sesatmu itu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Mina- Ah, maksudku pada ayahku untuk tidak mengulangi kejadian kemarin. Aku ketahuan kemarin..."

"Ketahuan? Jadi kau ketahuan? Ah, pasti si tua Sarutobi itu lagi yang melaporkan aksi kita. Cih! Tua bangka itu menyusahkan saja!" Kyuubi berdengus kesal. Naruto hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menghina orang seperti itu. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan..."

Pernyataan menohok Naruto membuat Kyuubi semakin cemberut. Mahasiswa berandal itu memilih untuk diam. Dan Maito Gai pun segera memulai materinya.

"Baiklah. Kemarin kita sudah membahas mengenai filosofi perpolitikan. Sekarang, kita akan lebih mendalami tentang..."

JEPREETT!

"HEI!"

Sebuah kilatan _flash_ sebuah kamera menghantam Gai dan segenap ruang kelas. Dosen sospol itu lekas mengusap kedua matanya.

"Demi Jashin! Siapa yang sudah memotretku, hah?"

"YOSH! AKU BERHASIL MENDAPATKAN FOTO GAI-SENSEI DENGAN POSE TERKEREN SEPANJANG MASA!"

"Lee?" kedua mata Gai terbelalak dengan begitu lebarnya. Rock Lee, mahasiswa kesayangannya itu sudah nampak berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah kamera digital yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Pemuda berambut botok itu lekas mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Gai.

"Meskipun Gai-sensei menolak untuk mengajar di kelasku, aku akan selalu memotret Gai-sensei setiap pagi! Akan kutunjukkan kerja keras dan pengabdianku, Gai-sensei! Kelak, kau pasti akan luluh padaku! Dan kau pasti akan kembali mengajar di kelasku lagi! Kelas kebudayaan!"

Ceplaass!

Lagi-lagi, sebuah gambaran deburan ombak dengan matahari terbenam menjadi sebuah latar _background_ Lee. Air mata bercucuran dengan derasnya melebihi cucuran air terjun itu sendiri. Gai berbinar. Dan segenap mahasiswa jurusan sospol hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan tampang aneh.

Mulai lagi...

Jujur saja _scene_ Gai dan Lee lebih mengerikan dari sebuah drama telenovela itu sendiri.

"Cih! Mereka berdua benar-benar norak! Aku jadi ingin menjahili Gai..." Kyuubi memaparkan seringai sinis. Naruto terbelalak mendengar itu.

"A-Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin menjahili Dosen Gai? Kau sudah gila ya, hah?" yang disindir melontarkan tawa. Naruto sungguh tak tahu bahwa Kyuubi tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Aku serius, Namikaze. Jika kau tak ingin ikut cabut denganku, lebih baik kau bantu aku menjahili Gai sekarang~"

"Apa?" raut horor melanda paras Naruto. Tidak. Ini sungguh buruk.

Mahasiswa berandal itu sudah gila.

Kyuubi lekas berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia melangkah perlahan-lahan, meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan syok. Ia akan buktikan pada pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu bahwa ia sungguh serius dengan semua ini.

Sudah saatnya ia menunjukkan bukti nyata akan reputasinya...

Sebagai mahasiswa berandalan.

"Lihat aksiku ini, Namikaze..."

* * *

Ruang _Intercom_ Kampus

Sebuah ruangan yang digunakan sebagai perantara untuk menyampaikan informasi ataupun pengumuman melalui _speaker_ yang terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan kampus. Dengan berpusat pada perlengkapan _intercom_ ini, maka beberapa pengawas kampus tak perlu lagi repot-repot berkeliling kelas hanya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu. Cukup dengan menggemakan untaian frase informasi mereka pada sebuah _mic_ di ruangan itu, maka bereslah sudah. Informasi dan pengumuman apapun pasti akan tersampaikan dengan baik.

Dan ruangan itu sudah menjadi incaran utama Kyuubi.

Ini adalah sebuah tempat yang cukup sempurna untuk menjalankan aksinya. Sebuah aksi ekstrim untuk menjahili Gai. Sebenarnya cara ini sudah pernah ia lakukan untuk menjahili dosen-dosen sospol yang pernah mengajar di kelasnya terdahulu. Dan cara ini selalu saja berhasil membuat para mantan dosennya itu menjadi marah dan malu. Dan jika cara ini pernah sukses, lalu...

Apa salahnya jika dicoba lagi?

Sebuah senyum licik tersimpul di bibir Kyuubi tatkala kedua mata _crimson_nya mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. Kosong. Tak ada satupun pengawas yang berada di ruangan itu. Benaknya membumbung tinggi dalam euforia. Ini sungguh sangat sempurna. Ia bisa segera menjalankan aksinya tanpa rintangan. Karena jika ruangan itu dijaga oleh beberapa pengawas, maka peluangnya untuk menjahili Gai pasti akan menemui titik kegagalan. Ia sudah dikenal sebagai mahasiswa badung. Dengan sekali pandang saja, para pengawas itu pasti akan mengusirnya jika ia ketahuan mengendap masuk secara diam-diam ke dalam ruang _intercom_. Dan Kyuubi tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Kedua kakinya pun ia hentakkan perlahan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ditutupnya pelan-pelan pintu ruangan itu dan jemarinya mulai memutar gagang pintu untuk mengunci pintu dari dalam. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan aksinya sampai ia selesai. Sebuah seringai licik kembali terpapar di paras tampannya.

Semua sungguh berjalan sesuai rencana.

_"It's show time!"_

* * *

"Tugas kalian hari ini adalah membuat sebuah laporan mengenai kinerja pemerintah dan jabarkan sudut pandang kalian mengenai ideologi yang mereka tegakkan. Gunakan referensi dari beberapa filosofi dan teori-teori yang kuterangkan kemarin. _Deadline_ tugasnya adalah besok. Jadi sebaiknya, kalian kerjakan tugas itu mulai dari... sekarang."

Gai tampak memberikan komando. Beberapa kalimat keluhan mulai terdengar dari mulut beberapa mahasiswa didiknya di saat komando horornya itu menggema. Naruto terlihat sulit berkosentrasi. Ia sungguh cemas dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuubi.

'Kemana dia? Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, kenapa ia masih belum kembali juga ke dalam kelas? Apa jangan-jangan... ia cabut lagi?' beberapa spekulasi menghantam nalar pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, mahasiswa berandal itu meminta ijin pada Gai untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan sampai saat ini, ia belum kembali juga.

Sebenarnya...

Apa yang hendak ia lakukan?

Entah mengapa, Naruto memiliki firasat buruk mengenai ini.

"Gai-sensei, apa _deadline_nya tak bisa diperpanjang lagi? Satu hari itu terlalu singkat, Pak..." Ino tampak mengeluh. Dan pendirian dosen sospol itu sungguh mutlak tak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Tidak bisa, Yamanaka. Menurutku, satu hari itu justru terlalu lama untuk tugas seperti ini. Dulu saat aku mengajar di kelas kebudayaan, setiap tugas yang kuberikan pada anak-anak didikku hanya kuberikan kompensasi _deadline_ beberapa jam saja. Dan mereka selalu berhasil mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu." pernyataan itu membuat Ino dan yang lainnya beraut horor. Mereka memutuskan untuk bungkam dan tak ingin berdebat dengan dosen itu lebih lama lagi. Membayang _deadline_ tugas yang hanya dalam durasi beberapa jam saja sungguh mampu membuat nalar mereka kalut.

Gai tersenyum puas saat tak ada lagi tanda-tanda protes dari para mahasiswa didiknya itu. Ia tak berbohong mengenai durasi _deadline_ yang ia berikan di kelas kebudayaan. Segenap anak didiknya di kelas itu selalu mengumpulkan tepat waktu. Terutama Lee. Hanya dalam waktu satu jam saja, mahasiswa kesayangannya itu sudah mampu membuat satu buah buku laporan dengan ketebalan di atas 150 lembar kertas HVS. Mahasiswanya yang satu itu benar-benar terlalu teladan.

Dan sekarang, ia ingin menorehkan kebanggaan itu lagi.

Ia ingin membuat kelas jurusan sosial politik menjadi sebuah kelas berisikan para mahasiswa teladan dan ber_skill_ tinggi.

Ini adalah sebuah tantangan terberat bagi Gai. Ia kenal betul dengan reputasi kelas sospol yang ia tempati itu. Kelas itu sudah mengalami pergantian dosen. Dan ia sengaja ditunjuk untuk mengajar kelas penuh tantangan itu karena hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya dosen dengan semangat yang begitu tinggi di Universitas Konoha. Meski berat karena tak lagi mengajar di kelas Lee, namun ia berusaha untuk berlapang dada dengan tugas barunya itu.

Kelas manapun sungguh tak masalah bagi Gai.

Ia yakin bahwa ia mampu untuk menaklukkannya.

Dan bicara soal takluk menakluk...

Ternyata tantangan yang ia bayangkan sudah terhampar di depan mata.

Segenap orang-orang mulai mematung saat kilas suara _intercom_ mendadak mengintervensi.

Mimpi buruk telah dimulai.

_"Halo, semuanya~ Apa kalian masih menggalau karena mendengarkan materi dosen dan mendapatkan tugas yang menggunung? Jangan khawatir, Kyuubi di sini... untuk menghibur kalian semua~ Kyuubi is in the house~"_

"Hah?" segenap mahasiswa Universitas Konoha mulai gempar. Suara Kyuubi menggema di semua _speaker_ yang terhubung pada ruang _intercom_. Naruto terbelalak syok. Untuk sesaat, nalarnya seakan berhenti untuk bekerja.

_"Kali ini, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua. Lagu ini terinspirasi dari seorang dosen baru yang mengajar di kelasku. Ini lagu spesial untuk Maito Gai-sensei~ Dosen baru di kelas sosial politik angkatan junior!"_

"Apa?" Gai tampak kaget. Segenap penghuni kelas sospol mulai panik dan Sakura membuka suara.

"Si _Baka_ Kyuubi mau apalagi, hah? Ia hanya akan membuat reputasi kelas kita semakin jelek!" gadis berambut _pink_ itu mulai menutupi parasnya dengan telapak tangan, tanda berpasrah diri. Ino hanya dapat tertunduk miris.

"Kita terima saja, Sakura. Reputasi kelas kita dari awal memang sudah hancur. Sampai kapanpun, kelas ini tak akan bisa menjadi baik."

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Ia harus segera menghentikan semua ini. Kawan berandalnya itu benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Dengan cepat, ia mulai berdiri dari bangkunya dan lekas berlari keluar kelas. Dan aksi itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha muda itu mengerutkan dahinya tanda heran.

'Mau kemana si _Dobe_ itu? Apa ia bersekongkol dengan Kyuubi?' benak Sasuke diwarnai akan rasa skeptis. Dan lagi-lagi, _speaker_ ruangan kembali menggemakan suara Kyuubi.

_"Lagu ini kuberi judul 'Protes Pahlawan Kebebasan'. Semoga kalian menyukai lagu ini. Here we go! Dum dum tas cika dum bum! Bruum! Cekidot yow~"_

Segenap orang yang mendengar itu mendadak bertampang aneh dan tenggelam dalam dimensi melongo. Syok. Mulut menganga. Kedua mata terbelalak. Itulah fenomena yan terjadi saat ini. Dan kenistaan Kyuubi masihlah jauh dari kata akhir.

Mahasiswa berandal itupun mulai bernyanyi dengan nada _rap_ dan _hip hop_.

_"Suatu pagi, aku haruslah pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat nista bernama kampus~ dengan para penghuni yang seperti tikus~ Aku mati kebosanan~ menatap para makhluk yang membosankan~ Hingga dosen baru pun masuk~ membuat amarah merasuk~ Houwoo~ yow yow yow~ houwoo~"_

.

.

Horor.

Semua mematung dengan raut horor dan pucat. Ini sungguh mengerikan. Gai tampak membeku untuk sesaat. Membisu.

Harga dirinya sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

* * *

_"Aku bertanya pada diri~ Mengapa ini semua terjadi~ Aku hanyalah seorang insan~ Pecinta kebebasan~ Segenap dosen sospol sudah kusingkirkan~ Kini muncul lagi dosen yang lebih mengerikan~ yow~ aw~ menyebalkan~ yow~ aw~ memuakkan~"_

Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Naruto. Ia hanya dapat bertampang aneh mendengar nyanyian tak jelas itu. Semakin lama, semua ini terdengar semakin mengerikan saja. Ia harus segera ke tempat dimana Kyuubi berada.

_"Dosen baru itu bernama Maito Gai~ Tingkahnya sungguh lebay~ bagaikan seorang gay~ Setiap pagi, ia menjalankan ritual mencengangkan~ ia mengaku itu mengharukan~ layaknya telenovela murahan~ ouwou~ norak~ yow yow yow~ noraak coy~ bum~ cetas~ bum~ oh yeah~"_

"Demi Jashin... Kasihan Guru Gai..." Naruto semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga pada akhirnya, ia pun harus menghadapi sebuah permasalahan besar.

Sekarang, yang harus ia pikirkan adalah...

Dimana ruang _intercom_ itu berada?

Ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa baru yang tak tahu arah dan semakin tersesat di pojok lorong kampus.

Sungguh naas.

_"CHIKUSOOO!"_

* * *

"_Gai pun menghadapi hari~ dengan segenap semangat tinggi~ akupun semakin terlarut~ dalam hati yang sangat kalut~ kemarin aku hampir saja mendapatkan teman~ tapi Headmaster tua bangka itu melaporkan~ calon temanku kini mulai tak percaya padaku~ hatiku pun menjadi semakin pilu~ Hiruzen Sarutobi, just you wait for my revenge~ I will make you die~ die~ and die again~ ouwoo~ yow yow yow~ ouwoo~"_

_._

_._

Hening.

Segenap para staf dan beberapa dosen yang berada di ruang kerja _Headmaster_ tampak memandang Sarutobi dengan raut syok. Yang dipandang hanya dapat membisu dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan jengkel.

'Kyuubi... beraninya kau berbuat seperti ini!'

* * *

"Hehehe... tamatlah riwayatmu, Gai. Dan juga kau, Sarutobi..." gema tawa mulai terdengar dengan kerasnya di ruang _intercom_. Kyuubi benar-benar sudah puas sekarang. Ia tak peduli dengan konsekuensi dari aksinya itu. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapat hukuman.

DOKK! DOKK!

"Kyuubi! Buka pintunya!"

Kedua mata _crimson_ milik Kyuubi lekas tersibak. Suara Naruto mulai terdengar dari luar ruangan.

"Namikaze?"

"Cepat kau buka pintu ini! Kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan!" jelas bahwa Naruto terdengar begitu marah. Dan tanpa ragu, Kyuubi membukakan pintu untuk pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu. Dan ia tak terkejut sama sekali saat menatap raut emosi yang tergambar di paras Naruto. Ia menghadapi hal itu dengan sangat santai sekali.

"Selamat datang dalam markasku, Namikaze. Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran dan mau untuk membantuku, eh?"

"Apa? Membantumu? Kau gila ya, hah! Aku tak akan pernah mau membantumu! Sebaiknya kau hentikan semua ini dan minta maaflah kepada Gai-sensei!"

"Minta maaf, eh? Lelucon macam apa itu? Hahahaha!" Kyuubi hanya dapat tertawa nista. Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat menatap respon remeh dari mahasiswa berandal itu. Kedua _cobalt_nya terpicing pada _crimson_.

"Kau benar-benar sudah terlalu kelewatan, Kyuubi..."

"Oh, jadi ini ulah kalian berdua ya, hah!"

Sumber suara baru seakan menjadi tombak yang menembus dada Naruto. Beberapa pengawas kini sudah berada di depan pintu _intercom_. Mereka kepergok. Tampang Naruto diwarnai akan rona horor.

"A-Aku Ti-Tidak ikut terlibat, Pak! Ini semua ulah Kyuubi-"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, Nak. Lebih baik sekarang kalian berdua ikut kami menuju ruang konsultasi _Headmaster_."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat diseret keluar dan dikawal ketat oleh para pengawas. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kyuubi yang sedari tadi tak tampak panik sedikitpun dan hanya bersikap santai.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" Kyuubi tertawa mendengar pernyataan menohok itu. Sebuah senyum licik tersimpul di mulutnya.

"Tenanglah, Namikaze. Kau tak perlu panik begitu. Fuhuhuhuh..."

* * *

Ruang _Headmaster_.

Tegang.

Panik.

Kedua cobalt kini sudah menikam tajam, menatap Naruto dalam diam. Mahasiswa berambut emas itu gelagapan dan mencoba meyakinkan penjaganya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pria imitasinya itu sudah dipanggil kemari. Ini benar-benar buruk.

"Minato, percayalah padaku! Aku tidak melakukan semua ini! I-Ini semua ulah Kyuubi! Aku hanya mendatanginya saja dan memaksanya untuk segera menghentikan aksinya dan meminta maaf pada Gai-sensei! Ku-Kumohon, percayalah padaku, Minato..."

Minato menghela napasnya dengan lelah. Sarutobi memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba untuk segera mendatangi kampus. Dan ternyata, hal inilah yang harus ia hadapi. Replikanya itu tampak memohon-mohon padanya dan ia hanya dapat menatap lelah pada _diamond_nya itu.

"Naruto..."

"Yang dikatakan oleh putramu itu benar, Minato. Sepertinya ia tak terlibat dengan Kyuubi." Sarutobi membuka suara di tengah ketegangan itu. Ia pun lekas melirik tajam ke arah Kyuubi yang merupakan pelaku utama dari tindakan nista ini. Dan mahasiswa berandal itu hanya dapat berdiri dan bersandar di dinding dengan raut remeh yang terlukis pada parasnya. Kedua _crimson_nya sudah terarah pada sosok Minato.

"Sebaiknya kau percaya pada ucapan putra Anda. Ia benar-benar tak terlibat dengan semua ini."

"Kyuubi..."

Naruto terkejut mendengar itu. Kedua _cobalt_ Minato lekas tersibak. Pegawai itu melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok mahasiswa berandal bernama Kyuubi itu.

'Jadi dia berandal yang berpotensi memberikan pengaruh buruk pada Naruto?' kedua _cobalt_ Minato semakin terpicing dengan tajamnya. Determinasinya terlahir.

Ia tak ingin _diamond_ miliknya dekat-dekat dengan orang macam Kyuubi.

Dan ia pun kembali menatap serius pada Naruto. Replikanya itu masihlah tampak tercengang dengan pembelaan Kyuubi terhadapnya. Firasatnya sungguh tepat bahwa Kyuubi bukan sepenuhnya merupakan seorang pemuda yang buruk.

Ada potensi bagi berandalan itu untuk berubah.

"Maaf jika aku memanggilmu kemari hanya karena persoalan sepele seperti ini, Minato. Pekerjaanmu pasti terganggu." Sarutobi merasa tak enak. Minato hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sarutobi-sama. Aku sudah berpesan kepada Anda untuk melaporkan setiap gerak-gerik putraku di kampus ini. Naruto adalah prioritas utamaku. Sepele apapun permasalahannya, meskipun putraku tidak melakukan hal itu, aku berhak untuk tahu." pernyataan tegas itu membuat Naruto tertunduk. Ia benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari pengawasan Minato mulai dari sekarang.

Dan tanpa disadari...

Kedua _crimson_ milik Kyuubi sudah berfokus memperhatikan kedua pemuda berambut emas itu dengan seksama. Yang tua benar-benar terlihat peduli sekali dengan yang muda. Dan tatapan _cobalt_ mereka satu sama lain benar-benar tidak menyiratkan sebuah pandangan akan hubungan ayah dan anak. Kyuubi bisa merasakan makna yang lebih dari itu. Seorang ayah tak akan memandang putranya seperti itu.

Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

Dan sebuah senyum licik tersimpul di parasnya. Ia ingin membuktikan sesuatu. Ia sudah memiliki teori sendiri akan hubungan yang terjalin diantara Minato dan Naruto. Mereka bukanlah sepasang kerabat keluarga. Ia sudah yakin dari awal bahwa Minato dan Naruto bukanlah sepasang bapak dan anak. Ada yang disembunyikan oleh keduanya.

Dan ia... pasti akan segera membuktikan hal itu.

'Ini pasti akan menarik. Hehehe...'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Gomen jika updetnya lama. Karena banyak yang nagih, akhirnya saya kerjakan juga _chapter_ ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me_review_ dan saya tak janji kapan saya akan mengupdet _fic_ ini lagi. Karena kesempatan untuk mengetik _fic_ semakin lama semakin tipis buat saya. orz

Akhir kata, _**Review**__ again if you don't mind. Thank you_~ ^^


End file.
